Moon of Blood III
by Lili-black89
Summary: Une famille brisée en une nuit. Que va-t-il se passer quand le soleil se lèvera ?... Résumé mystérieux ? C'est pour que vous veniez lire mon histoire mes enfants ! MOUAHAHAHA*
1. Chapter 1 : Réveil sanglant

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**TATATATATAAAAAAAAA ! Que le 3****ème**** tome commence ! **

**Dans ce tome, je vais, bien sûr, inclure Harry. Je vais essayer de respecter sa mentalité et son mode de pensée. **

**Je vais également inclure des extraits des livres pour se situer plus facilement.**

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Certains personnages appartiennent à Anne Rice. Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Une famille brisée en une nuit. Que va-t-il se passer quand le soleil se lèvera ?...

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 1 : Réveil sanglant. **

Il faisait chaud. Très chaud, pourtant il était 10h. Les oiseaux piaillaient joyeusement.

- Bryan ! Ne cours pas comme ça ! Cria Marc Carter.

- Viens papa ! Cria l'enfant.

Marc Carter avoisinait la 30ène d'année. Il mesure 1m90. Athlétique, ses cheveux noirs de jais coupé court étaient dissimulés par une casquette kaki.

Le garçon devait avoir 10ans. Il portait une casquette rouge d'où dépassaient des cheveux châtains clair mi-longs.

- Bryan ! Ce n'est pas par là ! Cria l'homme.

- Chut papa ! J'ai vu un lapin ! Souffla le garçon, en se cachant derrière un tronc d'arbre.

Marc fronça les yeux. Cette partie de la forêt était morte. Aucuns oiseaux et animaux s'y aventuraient.

- ça m'étonnerait fiston … Cette partie n'a pas de vie… Murmura-t-il.

Il y eu un courant d'air violent, emportant la casquette du garçon.

Le garçon courut la chercher.

- Bryan ! Dépêche-toi ! Maman veut qu'on rentre pour le gouter ! Cria Marc.

Le garçon récupéra son chapeau et revint en marchant.

Tout se passa très vite.

Un craquement.

Le sol s'ouvrit.

Le garçon fut engloutit.

- Bryan ! Hurla le père.

Il se précipita au bord du trou.

- Papa ! C'est bon j'ai rien ! Cria le garçon.

- Je vais te sortir de là !

- Il y a des galeries papa ! Je peux peut-être trouver une sortie !

- Non, attends !

Marc regarda partout autour de lui mais ne vit rien qui puisse servir de corde. Les branches se cassaient à la moindre pression.

Il déposa sa canne à pêche et se fit glisser dans le trou. Il se blessa à la main sur une pierre tranchante, s'ouvrant toute la paume de sa main. Il s'enroula la main dans un mouchoir.

- Par où on va papa ?

Tout était enfoui dans une obscurité quasi-totale. Marc prit sa mini lampe torche et éclaira autour de lui. En effet, il y avait plusieurs galeries. Deux partaient vers la droite, deux vers la gauche et une en face de nous.

- On va aller tout droit… Murmura l'homme.

Le père et le fils avancèrent lentement. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils pénétrèrent dans une salle ronde.

- C'est quoi ce machin… Souffla le père.

- Tu crois que c'est des extraterrestres ? S'exclama Bryan.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises… Continuons, il y a un passage au fond.

Ils avancèrent un peu plus vite. Le passage était plus étroit.

Ils marchèrent environ 10min. Ils pénétrèrent dans une nouvelle pièce. De la lumière éclairait faiblement de gauches à droite.

- C'est quoi papa ?

- On dirait … une prison…

- Une prison sous terre ?

Le père ne répondit pas et avança. Regardant dans les cellules. Des squelettes étaient accrochés aux murs ou allongés sur le sol recouvert de vieille paille.

- Bryan … Murmura l'homme. Reste où tu es … D'accord ?

- D'accord… Répondis le garçon, perplexe.

Marc avança, cherchant un nouveau passage. Une fois au fond, il n'y trouva pas de sortie. Il tourna la tête pour faire demi-tour, lorsqu'il regarda dans une cellule. Celle de gauche.

On aurait pu dire que c'était une femme. Par ces longs cheveux noirs. Elle n'était pas à l'état de squelette mais presque. Elle avait la peau sur les os au sens propre du terme. Elle portait de multiples blessures et brûlures. Elle était suspendue par les poignets à plusieurs centimètres du sol.

La porte de la cellule était ouverte.

- Bryan… Ne bougea pas, je vérifie un truc… Dis Marc.

Il s'approcha lentement. La cellule ne comportait pas de fenêtre, il prit de nouveau sa lampe de poche. Regardant autour de lui. Des lames et des outils se trouvaient sur le sol.

Arrivé à une 30ène de cm de la femme, il écarta les cheveux pour voir son visage. La moitié de son visage était brulé et l'autre, rempli de cicatrices.

Je souleva son menton d'un doigt, je leva légèrement son visage.

- La pauvre… murmura-t-il.

Il reposa délicatement le visage et inspecta les chaines.

Il lâcha son mouchoir qui le gênait. Sa main saignait encore mais il n'avait pas mal.

Il prit une espèce de gros bol qu'il retourna et monta dessus. Il effleura les menottes de sa main blessée.

Il y eu un clic bruyant et les menottes s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup, faisant tombé la jeune fille comme une masse.

Il entendit un vague grognement. Avait-il rêvé ?...

- Papa ? Ça va ? S'écria Bryan.

- Oui fiston ! Tout va bien ! J'arrive, 1minutes !

Je mis la jeune fille sur le dos et dégagea ses cheveux de son visage.

Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Il lui manquait un œil, l'autre était blanc. Ils étaient bordés de rouge.

- Je … je … je m'appelle Marc… On va vous soigner… ne vous inquiétez pas… Murmura-t-il.

Il lui caressa les cheveux pour la rassurer. De sa main blessée.

En un éclair, elle lui attrapa le poignet et lécha le sang qui coulait toujours de la blessure.

- Que … que faites-vous …

Elle tira sur le col de l'homme et le mordit en pleine carotide.

L'homme ne pouvait crier, il était tétanisé par la peur.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle le repoussa sur le sol. Mort.

Elle voulut se lever mais n'y arriva pas. Seuls ses bras avaient un peu de forces.

- Papa ! Papa, ça va ? Cria le garçon.

Elle rampa jusqu'aux grilles et le garçon retins son souffle.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il, tremblant.

La femme se tirait par la force de ses bras, fixant l'enfant de son œil blanc. Sa bouche était remplie de sang.

Le garçon ne pouvait ni bouger ni crier, il était pétrifié.

Elle s'arrêta à deux mètre de lui.

- Dégage … Grogna-t-elle.

Elle grogna et l'enfant courut à toutes jambes, hurlant de peur.

La femme se coucha, fatiguée par autant d'effort.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Hellooooo !**

**Vous aurez deviné qui est cette mystérieuse inconnue qui fait un remake de l'exorcisme ? x)**

**Haha !**

**En tout cas, voilà un petit prologue pour donner la couleur de ce tome !**

**Vous en pensez quoi ?**

**La suite ce soir ou demain matin ^^**

**^(^.^)^**

**Bisous et merci à tous ceux qui me suivent mais quelques reviews de temps en temps, ça me ferait troooop plaisir 3**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Magicobus

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**Elo-didie**** : es-ce que Mina croit à la trahison de Sirius ? ****-**** Réponse chapitre 2 ou 3 ^^**

**il s'est passé beaucoup temps après la fin du deuxième tome ? ****-**** Tu vas deviner en lisant ce chapitre mais la date exact sera divulguer dans le chapitre 3.**

**Mina va partir à la recherche de Remus? d'Harry? Essayer de délivre Sirius ? ****-**** Elle va rechercher au moins un d'entre eux, tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre. Pour les autres, tu verras dans les prochains épisodes :p**

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Certains personnages appartiennent à Anne Rice. Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Une famille brisée en une nuit. Que va-t-il se passer quand le soleil se lèvera ?...

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 2 : Magicobus. **

**POV Harry.**

Cela faisait 6jours que la tante Marge était au 4, Privet Drive. Demain était son dernier jour. Plus qu'un jour à tenir …

J'étais dans ma chambre, couché sur mon lit, l'esprit ailleurs. A Poudlard, plus précisément. Il me tardait d'y retourner. Plus que 2semaines.

Je me leva et pris une part de gâteau au chocolat sous la latte du plancher. Mme Weasley me l'avait envoyé avant-hier, à leurs retours d'Egypte.

J'alla m'assoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Savourant ma part en regardant les étoiles. Mon réveil sonna 00h. Je me leva et m'apprêta à allé au lit quand je vis du mouvement dans la rue.

Je fronça les sourcils et inspecta les lieux. J'étais persuadé d'avoir vu quelque chose…

Une ombre bougea. Une forme noir se tenait devant la maison, sur le trottoir d'en face. Regardant vers moi. Son visage était dissimulé par une capuche.

Je commençai à paniquer un peu.

_Il faut dire que je n'avais pas que des amis…_

L'individu se volatilisa.

Tout ça, c'était produit en quelques secondes.

- Je perds la boule… Murmurais-je.

J'alla me coucher et m'endormit quasiment instantanément.

Le lendemain soir, Pétunia avait préparé un superbe repas qui fut bien arrosé également d'ailleurs. On était à la fin du repas.

Pétunia alla faire du café et Vernon sortit une bouteille de cognac.

- J'espère que tu te laisseras tenter, Marge ? Demanda Vernon.

Elle avait déjà bu beaucoup de vin et son visage joufflu était plus rouge que jamais.

- Juste un fond, minauda-t-elle. Encore un peu quand même… Un tout petit peu… Voilà, comme ça, c'est parfait.

J'aurais bien voulu monter dans ma chambre mais lorsque je croisa le regard furieux de l'oncle Vernon, je compris qu'il fallait que je reste jusqu'à la fin.

Après avoir roté et caresser son énorme ventre. Elle commença à me comparer à un chien faible qu'elle avait du noyer.

_Charmant_…

J'essayais de me rappeler les instructions de mon manuel d'entretien d'un balai. J'avais trouvé ce moyen pour ignorer les paroles de Marge.

- Comme je le disais l'autre jour, ça vient du sang, insista la tante Marge. Quand le sang est mauvais, ça ressort toujours. Je ne veux rien dire contre ta famille, Pétunia mais ta sœur avait une tare. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent dans les meilleures familles. Ensuite, elle s'est acoquinée avec un bon à rien et on a le résultat devant nous.

Je contempla mon assiette, essayant de me rappeler les instructions…

_Empoignez fermement l'extrémité du manche de votre…_

Je ne me souvenais pas de la suite… La voix de Marge commença à résonner dans ma tête.

- Ce Potter, reprit Marge. Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce qu'il faisait dans la vie ?

- Il … il ne travaillait pas. Bafouilla l'oncle Vernon. Il était au chômage.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil nerveux.

- Je l'aurais parié ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle but une gorgée de cognac et s'essuya le menton avec sa manche.

- Un paresseux, un bon à rien, un fainéant qui …

J'éclata.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! M'écriais-je.

Je tremblais de rage.

- Encore un petit verre de cognac ? S'exclama Vernon.

Il vida la bouteille dans le verre de Marge et m'ordonna de monté me coucher.

C'est là que tout partit en vrille. Elle accusa mes parents d'être mort au volant, ivre.

Elle se mit à enfler de colère. Elle se tut et enfla de plus en plus. Ses yeux sortirent de leurs orbites, les boutons de sa veste sautèrent et ricochèrent sur les murs.

- MARGE ! S'écria Vernon alors que la tante Marge s'en volait vers le plafond.

Je me précipita vers le placard sous l'escalier dont la porte s'ouvrit toute seul. Je pris mes affaires et la cage d'Hedwige et dévala les escaliers une fois fini. L'oncle Vernon essaya de me retenir. Mais je le menaça de ma baguette, ce qui le calma de ses ardeurs.

Je me mis à arpenter les rues plongées dans le noir, trainant mon énorme valise et la cage sous le bras.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai marché ainsi. Je m'affala sur un muret de Magnolia Crescent.

Après 10min de silence, je commença à paniquer. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Où aller … Sans oublier le fait que j'avais enfreint la loi en utilisant la magie… J'étais mal barré…

Je regarda autour de moi. De la lumière filtrait des maisons au alentour. Je devais me cacher…

J'ouvris ma valise, à la recherche de ma cape d'invisibilité. Je m'arrêta net. Un frisson me parcouru. Un mauvais pressentiment. Je me sentais observé…

Je redressa la tête et observa la rue. Personne. Je replongea dans ma valise mais un bruit me fit sursauter. Un bruit plus proche que je ne m'y attendais.

Il provenait de la maison en face de laquelle je m'étais arrêté. Les lumières étaient éteints.

Un second bruit.

Je pris ma baguette.

_- Lumos… _Murmurais-je.

Je leva ma baguette au-dessus de ma tête pour mieux voir. Je sursauta. Une énorme bête aux yeux brillant se trouvait entre le garage et moi.

Je lâcha ma baguette et tomba en arrière.

Une forte détonation retentit et une lumière aveuglante jaillit.

Je ne pus retenir un cri et roula sur le côté pour évité la source de cette lumière.

Un bus violet à double impériale se tenait à l'endroit exact où je me trouvais, il y a quelques secondes.

Un contrôleur en uniforme violet sauta du bus en lançant d'une voix sonore :

- Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorcières et sorciers en perdition. Faites un signe avec votre baguette magique et montez, montez, nous vous emmènerons où vous voudrez. Je m'appelle Stan Rocade et je serai votre contrôleur cette…

Il s'interrompit. Me regardant bizarrement. J'étais toujours par terre. Je me ressaisis et ramassa ma baguette avant de me relever.

- Qu'est ce que tu faisais par terre ? S'exclama Stan Rocade.

- Je suis tombé. Répondis-je.

- Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?

- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès….

Je m'étais tordu le genou et la main, avec laquelle j'avais essayé de me rattraper, était en sang. Je me retourna mais la bête avait disparue.

- Qu'est ce que tu regardes ? Demanda Stan.

- Il y avait une grande chose noire, là. On aurait dit un chien, un très gros chien…

Stan me regarda, bouche bée.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ce truc sur ta tête ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien… Répondis-je, précipitamment en cachant ma cicatrice.

- Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Neville Londubat. Répondis-je. Alors ce bus peut nous emmener où l'on veut ?

- Ouais ! A condition que ce soit sur la terre ferme.

Stan m'aida à monté dans le bus avec ma valise et la cage. Je le paya et alla m'assoir sur un des lits.

On toqua aux portes du bus ce qui étonna Stan. Celui-ci alla voir et ouvrit les portes.

- Bonsoir, où voulez vous aller ? Demanda Stan.

- Sur le Chemin de Traverse… Dis une voix rauque un peu étouffé.

- D'accord. Madame …? Demanda le contrôleur, perplexe.

- Mon nom ne vous apportera rien. Murmura-t-elle. Appelez-moi Cullen.

- Euh d'accord… Bafouilla Stan. Ça fera 11 Mornilles.

On aurait dit la voix d'une femme qui n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps.

Elle sortit une main gantée en cuir noir et donna l'argent à Stan.

Elle alla se mettre contre une fenêtre, debout, et croisa les bras.

Elle portait une longue cape avec une large capuche. Sa bouche et son nez était dissimulé par un foulard noir. On ne voyait aucunes parcelles de peau.

- Madame, vous devriez vous assoir… Conseilla Stan.

Elle resta silencieuse.

Stan haussa les épaules et alla s'assoir près du conducteur.

- Neville ! Je te présente Ernie Danlmur. Ern, je te présente Neville Londubat.

- Salut… Dit Ernie, d'une voix rêveuse.

Il eut une énorme détonation et le bus redémarra brusquement.

Le bus « sautait » de lieu en lieu.

Arrivé au Pays de Galles, une certaine Mme Dumarais au teint verdâtre descendit à Abergavenny.

La femme habillée de noir n'avait pas bougé un pouce.

J'observa le paysage qui ne cessait de changer, repensant à ce qu'il allait m'arriver…

Stan ouvrit la Gazette du Sorcier du jour. A la une, la photo d'un homme au visage émacié et aux longs cheveux noir emmêlés clignait lentement des yeux.

- Cet homme ! M'exclamais-je. Les moldus en ont parlés à la télé !

Stan jeta un regard à la photo et pouffa.

- Sirius Black… Bien sûr qu'ils en ont parlé. D'où tu sors ?

Il sourit.

- Tu devrais lire plus souvent, Neville.

Je pris le journal et lut la première page.

- Il fait peur, pas vrai ? Me demanda Stan.

- Il a vraiment tué 13 personnes ? En un seul sort ? Demandais-je.

- Oui. En plein jour et devant témoins. Ça a fait une de ces histoires, pas vrai Ern ?

- Ouais … Répondis Ernie d'un air sombre.

La femme à la cape noire s'approcha de moi et tendit une main gantée.

- Puis-je ? Demanda-t-elle.

Je regarda Stan qui acquiesça. Je lui passa le journal. Elle se mit à lire l'article, restant debout sans broncher. Le bus sauta de nouveau mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Stan se reconcentra sur moi.

- Black était un des grands partisan de Tu-Sais-Qui. Dit-il.

- Quoi, Voldemort ? Dis-je, machinalement.

Stan devint livide et Ern donna un coup de volant si violent qu'une ferme entière dut s'écarter d'un bond.

- Tu deviens fou, ou quoi ? S'écria Stan. Qu'est ce qui te prend de prononcer son nom ?

- Désolé… Je… J'avais oublié…

La femme ricana.

- Oublié… Souffla Stan.

- Alors donc… Black était un partisan de Tu-Sais-Qui ? Repris-je.

- Ouais. Il en était même très proche… Et quand le petit Harry Potter a démoli Tu-Sais-Qui, tous les partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui ont été traqués pas vrai Ern ? La plupart savaient bien que c'était fini pour eux, maintenant qu'il n'était plus là et ils se sont tenus tranquilles. Sauf Sirius Black. D'après ce qu'on m'à dit, il pensait qu'il allait devenir son bras droit quand Tu-Sais-Qui aurait pris le pouvoir. Finalement, ils ont réussi à coincer Black au milieu d'une rue pleine de Moldus. Alors il a sorti sa baguette et il a jeté un sort qui a dévasté toute la rue. Un sorcier et douze moldus ont été tués sur le coup. Horrible pas vrai ? Et tu sais ce que Black a fait après ça ? Ajouta Stan, dramatique.

- Quoi ?

- Il a éclaté de rire ! Il est resté là, debout à rigoler. Et quand les renforts du ministère de la Magie sont arrivés, il les a suivis sans résister en continuant à rire comme un bossu. Parce qu'il est fou, pas vrai, Ern ? Il est fou.

Un grognement se fit entendre. On sursauta tous. Ce bruit venait de la femme.

- Madame … Etes-vous une sorcière ? Demanda Stan, stressé.

- Non. Dit-elle, naturellement.

- Euh … Je suis désolé mais… nous n'acceptons que les sorcières et sorciers…

Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté. Stan déglutit difficilement. Un air glacial se répondit dans le bus.

- Mais euh … ce n'est pas grave… ne vous fâchez pas…

Elle tourna la tête vers moi. Même si je ne voyais pas son visage, elle me donnait la chaire de poule.

- On arrive au Chaudron Baveur dans 1minute ! S'exclama Ernie, ignorant ce qu'il se passait.

Il y eut une violente secousse. Ernie freina violemment, s'arrêtant devant le pub.

- Merci. Dis-je en descendant avec mes bagages.

Je regarda Stan qui s'était figé, bouche bée.

Je me retourna pour découvrir …Cornelius Fudge…

- Bonsoir Harry, te voilà enfin ! S'exclama celui-ci.

- Puis-je descendre ?

On se retourna pour voir la femme encapuchonnée derrière Stan.

- Comment avez-vous appelé Neville, Monsieur le Ministre ? Demanda Stan, surexcité, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce.

- Neville ? Répéta Fudge, fronçant les sourcils. C'est Harry Potter.

- Puis-je descendre ? Répéta la femme.

- Oh oui, bien sur … Murmura Stan.

Celle-ci entra dans le pub, sans un regard en arrière.

Fudge m'entraina à l'intérieur. Tom nous emmena dans un salon privé où le premier ministre m'expliqua qu'ils avaient retrouvé ma tante et qu'ils l'avaient dégonflée. Et que mon oncle et ma tante étaient furieux (qui le serais pas) mais qu'ils acceptaient de me reprendre les prochaines grandes vacances (youpi…).

- Tu vas également rester les deux dernières semaines ici et je voudrais que tu restes du côté sorcier.

- Attendez … Qu'est ce que je vais avoir comme punition ? Demandais-je.

Fudge ne sembla pas comprendre.

- J'ai violé la loi !

- Voyons Harry, nous n'allons pas te punir pour une petite chose comme ça ! C'était un accident !

- L'année passé, j'ai reçu un avertissement car un elfe de maison était rentré chez moi et a jeté un gâteau par terre dans la cuisine de mon oncle.

- Les circonstances peuvent changer, Harry … Dit-il, mal à l'aise. Tu n'as pas cherché à être renvoyé n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr que non…

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi faire autant d'histoire ! S'exclama-t-il.

Fudge sortit de la pièce.

J'étais bouche bée…

Tom me conduisit à ma chambre. Mes affaires m'y attendaient déjà. Et pas seulement mes bagages, Hedwige y était également.

Je m'endormis après plusieurs heures de rêverie.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Bon voilà le chapitre 2, je sais c'est quasiment comme dans le livre mais j'ai pensé que c'était nécessaire pour nous mettre dans le contexte.**

**J'ai raccourci quelque partie et omis certaines. **

**J'espère avoir bien fait … :x**

**Prochain chapitre demain :) **

**bisouxXx**

**Reviews s'il vous plaiiiiiiiit !**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Retour à la civilisation

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**Merci à :**

**Elo-didie**** bien évidemment :p**

**Chlo :** Je te remercie pour le comm' ^^ Mais je préviens déjà, je reprend le travail et mes cours à partir de mardi. J'essayerai de publier tous les deux jours.

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Certains personnages appartiennent à Anne Rice. Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Une famille brisée en une nuit. Que va-t-il se passer quand le soleil se lèvera ?...

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 3 : Retour à la civilisation.**

**POV Mina.**

Lorsque j'avais fait fuir le garçon. J'avais du faire demi-tour. J'ai pris mon collier et repris le chemin de la sortie.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps, j'ai mis pour sortir. Mais une fois arrivée, je pus enfin respirer…

Moi qui trouvait, à l'époque, ce geste futile…

Une fois à l'air libre, mon instinct de survie de vampire me donna la force de me lever.

J'entendis des battements de cœurs. Ils étaient proches. A une 100ène de mètre environ.

Je me mis à marcher lentement. Me cachant d'arbre en arbre. Jusqu'à ce que je les vis. Ils étaient deux. Une femme et un homme d'une 40ène d'année. Habillé en jaune fluo, fouillant le sol avec leur bâton. Ils devaient chercher l'homme que j'avais tué.

L'homme se dirigea vers moi pendant que la femme fouillait un gros buisson un peu plus loin.

J'attrapa violemment l'homme par la manche et plaqua ma main sur sa bouche. Je lui dégageai la gorge et le mordis en plein cou.

J'étais tellement assoiffée que je finis en une minute à peine.

Je tua la femme encore facilement.

J'avais encore soif mais je devais me contrôler.

J'enleva la guenille qui me tenait de vêtement et mit ceux de la femme. Sauf la veste fluo bien sûr…

Je pris le portefeuille qui se trouvait dans sa poche de pantalon.

_Alicia Wate … Glasgow…_

_J'étais donc en Ecosse._

Au moins, je ne devrais pas nager…

Je pris la casquette de l'homme et l'enfonça sur ma tête.

A peine 100mètres de fait que mes forces s'épuisaient déjà. Je tendis l'oreille et entendit le bruit de voitures.

La route.

Je me força à avancer jusqu'à ce bruit.

Arrivée au bord de la route, je leva le bras. Mais personne ne s'arrêta.

_Que tu as l'air bête ma pauvre…Un vampire qui fait du stop…_

Je me mis au milieu de la route. Une voiture rouge délavé arriva, droit sur moi.

Il s'arrêta à un mètre de moi. Il sortit de sa voiture et me hurla dessus. Me provoquant un mal de crâne horrible.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de grogner. L'homme se tut, bouche bée. Je m'approcha de lui en boitant légèrement.

- Je veux que tu m'emmène au motel le plus proche… Dis-je.

- Euh… euh … d'accord… Bafouilla-t-il.

Je m'assis à la place du passager pendant qu'il mettait le contact.

Il était mort de peur.

_J'étais si affreuse que ça ?_

- Quel jour est-on ? Demandais-je.

- Euh le 20juillet …

- Quelle année ?

Il me regarda, paumé.

- 1993 …

- 20 juillet 1993… Répétais-je dans un murmure.

_13années… Je suis restée 13ans dans ce cachot…_

20minutes plus tard, il me déposa à un motel à l'allure plutôt miteuse.

Il redémarra sur les chapeaux de roue.

J'alla directement à une chambre dont je crocheta la serrure. Je m'assis sur le lit. J'avais l'impression que ça faisait des siècles que je n'avais pas fait ça…

13ans …

Ma mémoire était floue. Je me rappelais de Peter. Comment oublier ?...

_Rogue_… Je me souviens de l'avoir vu, il ne m'a pas fait de mal…

_Yuwé…_ elle m'a trahie…

Je voulais pleurer mais aucunes larmes ne vinrent.

J'alla dans la salle de bain. J'avais peur de me voir mais il le fallait.

Je mis devant le miroir qui était au-dessus du lavabo, fixant le sol. Je leva les yeux et je fus pétrifiée…

Un cadavre à moitié brûlé… Voilà ce que j'étais…

Mon corps était rempli de brûlure et de cicatrices. Mes mains n'avaient plus d'ongles et il me manquait mon œil gauche….

La colère et la vengeance m'envahi. Je devais me venger….

- HEY ! QUI ES LA ? Cria-t-on dans la chambre.

Un homme corpulent entra dans la salle de bain. Il portait un t-shirt, qui devait blanc à la base, rempli de tâche et de graisse de voiture. Il avait un short noir et des tongues.

Il se figea en me voyant.

Je le tira à moi et le mordis.

Une fois fini, je le laissai tomber au sol.

Je me regarda de nouveau dans le miroir. Pas beaucoup de changement…

Une douleur dans l'orbite gauche. Mon œil se reconstituait.

Je devais prendre des forces. Le plus vite possible…

Je contempla le cadavre qui gisait sur le carrelage blanc.

_Un petit morceau ?... ça ne me fera pas de mal…_

Le lendemain matin, la femme de ménage vint toquer à ma porte.

Et n'en sortis pas vivant…

Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter…

Au crépuscule, je pris la voiture la plus proche de ma chambre.

Une camaro noire flambant neuve. Rien avoir avec les voitures des années 70…

Le plein d'essence avait été fait. Je pris les lunettes de soleil dans la boîte à gant et démarra.

Après deux journées, 4 voitures de polices comme repas et un plein, j'arriva à quelques kilomètres de Près-au-Lard. La voiture s'arrêta d'elle-même.

Je râla. J'adorais cette voiture. Mais la barrière anti-moldu m'empêchait de continué en voiture.

Il me faillait des vêtements correct.

Après une bonne heure de marche, j'atteins enfin le village.

Je regarda la montre que j'avais pris à la femme de ménage. Il était 18h.

Les rues étaient quasiment désertes. Je passa devant les Trois Balais qui au contraire était plein.

J'alla à la petite boutique de prêt-à-porter, Gaichiffon, à 4boutiques du pub.

La vendeuse se trouvait à la remise. Elle vint me voir en entendant le tintement des clochettes au-dessus de la porte. Elle était blonde avec une robe rose. _Chic…_

Elle se figea en me voyant.

- Je voudrais des vêtements. Noir de préférence. Et des gants de la même couleur.

- Euh, oui d'accord. Une minute, je vous pris.

Elle revint avec un pantalon noir et une tunique de la même couleur.

Les vêtements étaient large vu ma maigreur. Mais j'allais, enfin je l'espérais, reprendre des formes.

- Mettez ça sur le compte de Dumbledore. Dis-je en mettant la longue cape noire et mes gants.

- Euh … J'ai besoin de votre nom… Dit-elle, penaude.

- Murray. Dis-je avant de sortir.

Une chose est sûre, Dumbledore est vivant. Mais je n'avais aucunes envies de le voir.

Je mis ma capuche et marcha lentement.

Je décida d'allé aux Trois Balais. Je me faufila dans la foule. J'arriva au bar où je commanda un verre de sang. Rosmerta. Elle avait bien changée.

_Qu'allais-je faire maintenant ?..._

Le bruit me donna mal de tête. J'intercepta le nom de Sirius, je tendis l'oreille.

- On l'aurait vu vers Taunton. Dis un homme aux longs cheveux gris blanc.

- Mais que font les aurors franchement ! Sirius Black voyons ! On ne va plus se sentir en sécurité si ça continu… Répondis une femme aux cheveux noirs frisés.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous miss Scott ! Un tueur pareil en liberté !

_Sirius … un tueur ?…_

Un flash me vint.

Rogue.

- _James et… Lily Potter sont… mort. Leur enfant est vivant et il a battu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Black est en prison, il les a vendus. Murmura-t-il, haineux._

Je n'y croyais pas… Non… Sirius ne pouvait avoir fait ça…

Je me leva brusquement et partit sans payer.

Je marcha d'un pas vif vers la voiture. Une fois arrivée, je m'assis derrière le volant. Je n'arrivais pas à pleurer ce qui m'énervait encore plus.

- Harry … Murmurais-je. Où es-tu ….

_Je devais trouver quelqu'un qui savait où il était. Un homme qui ne me reconnaitrait pas et qui savais où il se trouvait…_

J'avais mal de tête…

Il devait être soit chez Remus, dans une famille d'accueil ou …chez sa tante…

Je devais commencer par chercher Pétunia. Après, j'improviserais…

Je mis plusieurs jours pour allé jusqu'à Londres.

Je réussi à trouver le nom de son mari, en soudoyant l'employer, dans les archives des mariages entre 1978 et 1980. Et trouva par la même occasion son adresse.

Le lendemain soir, je pris la route vers le 4, Privet Drive. C'était un quartier résidentiel où toutes les maisons se ressemblaient. J'arriva devant le numéro 4. Une silhouette apparut à la fenêtre de l'étage.

Je me figea.

- James… Murmurais-je.

Non, il a des yeux verts… Ma vue était assez bonne à mon unique œil pour le remarquer.

Harry.

Il se tourna vers moi.

Je m'éclipsa. Je n'étais pas prête pour le rencontrer.

_Que lui avais-ton raconté sur moi ?..._

Le lendemain soir, je voulus retourner l'espionner mais je le rencontra plus vite que prévu. En pleine rue.

Il montait dans le Magicobus.

Lorsque j'entra dans le bus, sa ressemble avec James me foudroya. Les yeux de Lily… Je respira profondément et me retins de m'enfuir.

Durant le trajet, je pus découvrir ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais quelques choses clochaient dans ses explications.

Je l'aurais remarqué si Sirius était proche de Voldemort…

Je ne voulais pas le croire…

Mais comme m'avais dit Lestat : on ne connait jamais les gens, ils peuvent t'enfoncer un pieu dans le dos quand tu t'y attends le moins.

J'étais en colère.

Je grogna.

Et l'autre qui a voulu que je descende …. Si Harry n'avait pas été là…

On arriva au Chaudron Baveur. Harry, qui s'était fait appelé Neville pour une raison que j'ignore, fut accueilli par le Premier Ministre.

Je ne pus me retenir et rentra dans le pub avant eux.

J'alla voir Tom qui fronça les sourcils en me voyant.

- Bonsoir. Dit-il. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Une chambre.

- D'accord, pour combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il.

- 1mois

- D'accord, ça fera 50 galions. Dit-il.

- Gringotts est fermé, puis-je vous donner le reste demain ?

- Euh …

- Je n'ai que de l'argent moldu… Dis-je. Si vous voulez … Je vous laisse mon collier en gage…

Je sortis mon collier… J'espérais qu'en le voyant, il ferait le lien…

Je posa le bijou sur le comptoir.

Tom fronça les sourcils.

Harry et le Premier Ministre entra dans le pub et Tom s'excusa 2min.

Lorsqu'il revint, il semblait soucieux.

- Comment avez-vous eu ce collier ? Demanda-t-il.

_Il la reconnu_

- Il est à moi. On me l'a offert… il y a bien longtemps.

- Et qui vous l'a offert ?

- Mon fiancé, pour mon anniversaire. Dis-je, souriante.

- Je connaissais une femme qui possédait le même collier. Dit-il, triste.

- Vous connaissiez ?

- Oui, malheureusement… elle … nous a quittée…

- Les choses qu'on perd reviennent quand on ne s'y attend pas. Dis-je.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Mina … Murmura-t-il, en essayant de regarder sous la capuche.

Mais j'avais un foulard sur la bouche et mes lunettes de soleil.

- Oui ?

- Par Merlin ! S'écria-t-il.

- Chuuuuut ! Soufflais-je. Je suis incognito.

- Oh désolé… Chuchota-t-il. Mais où étiez-vous ?

- Je suis morte. Dis-je, haussant les épaules.

Il me regarda, perdu.

- Je voudrais aller me coucher… Dis-je.

- Oh oui ! bien sûr ! Vous n'aurez qu'à me payer demain ! Dit-il, souriant.

- Merci, Tom…

- De rien, bonne nuit… ?

- Hum … Appelez-moi Lucy en attendant que je fasse mon grand retour !

- D'accord Miss Lucy. Dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil. Tenez, prenez la chambre 13. Ajouta-t-il en me donnant une clef.

- Merci, à demain.

Je monta et recroisa Fudge dans les escaliers. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils en me voyant.

- Excusez-moi… Dit-il.

- Oui ?

- Pourrais-je voir votre visage ? Demanda-t-il.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

- A vrai dire, vu les circonstances actuelles, avoir la tête camouflée pourrais faire naitre des soupçons sur votre identité.

- Les circonstances actuelles ?

- Oui, voyons. Avec Sirius Black…

- Je vois…

Il attendit. Je souffla. Je baissa mon foulard et enleva mes lunettes.

Il retint sous souffle.

- Oh … Je suis désolé… Je … je ne savais pas… Bafouilla-t-il.

- Pas de soucis. Bonne nuit. Dis-je en continuant ma route.

J'alla à ma chambre et m'affala sur le lit.

J'étais heureuse, j'avais retrouvé Harry et il était entier. Je m'endormis instantanément sur cette note heureuse.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS ! :D**

**Vous en pensez quoi de ce chapitre ? :) **


	4. Chapitre 4 : Quand 'plus tard' arrive pl

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes pâques et que vous n'avez pas trop abusé du chocolat !**

**En ce qui concerne le titre … c'est un titre … fin … voilà, je sais xD … Je ne savais pas quoi mettre x)**

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Certains personnages appartiennent à Anne Rice. Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Une famille brisée en une nuit. Que va-t-il se passer quand le soleil se lèvera ?...

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 4 : Quand 'plus tard' arrive plus tôt…**

**POV Mina. **

Lorsque je me réveilla, je me sentais bien. Hormis mon œil droit qui se reconstituait, j'allais un peu mieux.

Je me leva et alla sous la douche. Une fois fini, je m'enveloppa dans une serviette et alla devant le miroir.

Mes cicatrices commençaient à disparaitre et mes brûlures à s'éclaircir.

Mes cheveux ne ressemblaient à rien. Je m'habilla, mis mon collier et descendit voir Tom.

Je retourna dans ma chambre avec un couteau. Je me coupa les cheveux très court à l'arrière et mis ma frange sur le côté.

Tant que je n'étais pas guérie, je ne voulais pas qu'on me reconnaisse.

_Je me teindrais les cheveux plus tard…_

Je regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était déjà 19h.

Je remis mes lunettes de soleil et ma cape. Je ne mis pas ma capuche.

_Au diable, ce qu'il pense, je ne resterais pas ainsi indéfiniment…_

Je descendis les escaliers sans rencontrer personne. Il y avait du monde dans le pub.

- Tien Tom, et merci. Dis-je en rendant le couteau à son propriétaire.

- De rien Miss … Lucy !

Je souris.

- Au fait, j'ai pensez que vous voudriez le savoir.

- De ?

- Vous avez dormi 4jours…

- QUOI ? M'exclamais-je.

- Diantre, je vais chercher ton argent sur le champ ! Dis-je.

- D'accord. Tu ne veux rien boire avant de partir ?

- Non merci Tom. Quand je reviendrais, avec plaisir.

Ma peau brûlée ne brillait pas au soleil. Je pouvais pour la première fois me promené sans me cacher.

J'alla donc à Gringotts. Les gobelins me reconnurent immédiatement. Ils avaient du flair…

Je repartis avec une bourse pour Tom et une pour moi.

Il y avait du monde sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ça faisait bisard… A l'époque, personnes n'osait sortir ainsi et flâner tranquillement….

Je retourna tranquillement au Chaudron Baveur.

Une fois au pub, j'alla m'assoir au bar en compagnie de Tom.

- Tien Tom ! Dis-je en donnant l'argent.

- Merci, ma belle… Dit-il. Au fait, je voulais vous poser une question un peu indiscrète…

- Allez-y …

- Est-ce vrai ce qu'on raconte sur Black… Sirius, je veux dire ? Murmura-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas Tom. J'ai été capturé avant que tout ça n'arrive. J'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé pas plus tard qu'hier…

- ça dut vous faire un choc…

- En effet… Mais je ne crois pas en cette histoire… Mais comme on dit, l'amour rend aveugle…

- Vous ne semblez pas beaucoup en souffrir… Commenta-t-il.

- Je crois que … toutes ces années m'ont rendu … plus … dure et froide…

- Et que comptez-vous faire … pour Harry ? Il me semble que vous étiez sa marraine, je me trompe ?

- Je le suis, en effet, mais … je ne suis pas prête… Je veux me venger d'abord. Et avant de faire ça, je dois récupérer des forces.

- Et vous allez lui dire qui vous êtes ?

- Non pas encore.

Un ange passa.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

- Un verre d'absinthe, ça serait gentil.

- Au fait ! Votre nouvelle coiffure vous va bien ! Commenta-t-il.

- Je voulais me teindre les cheveux en attendant de faire mon grand retour mais sans baguette…

- Vous vouliez quelle couleur ?

- Oh je ne sais pas… Rouge ?

- Je peux vous arranger ça ! Dit-il_. Rufus Crinis !_

Je me regarda dans le miroir derrière Tom. Mes cheveux étaient rouge bordeaux.

- Bon travail !

- Merci.

Il me servit mon verre et je commença à le siroter pendant que Tom servait ses clients.

J'ai senti qu'on s'asseyait à côté de moi mais je n'y fis pas attention.

- Excusez-moi mademoiselle, je peux vous demander l'heure ?

Je me retourna pour découvrir… Harry.

- Euh, il est 20h30…Dis-je, bouche bée.

_Sa ressemble avec James est trop troublante… _

- Merci.

Je retourna à mon verre.

- Ah ! Harry ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ? S'exclama Tom en revenant.

- Oui merci, Tom.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

- Non, merci. Je n'ai pas trop faim. Je dois avouer que j'ai un peu forcé sur les glaces. Rigola-t-il. Mais je veux bien un jus de citrouille.

Je pris la Gazette du jour qu'on avait abandonné à côté de moi.

- Un journal sans malheurs et assassinats… Murmurais-je avant de finir mon verre.

- Vous en voulez un autre Miss Lucy ?

- Oui, Tom, merci.

Je referma le journal qui parlait de choses inutiles et tomba sur la photo de Sirius. Je le reconnaissais à peine… Il était si maigre… sal et malade…

- Excusez-moi mais vous saignez ! S'exclama Harry.

Je le regarda, perplexe.

- Vous pleurez Miss Lucy… Répéta Tom en montrant son propre œil.

Je m'essuya mon œil « entier ». Des larmes de sang. Mon canal lacrymal était de nouveau actif…

- Des larmes de sang ? Demanda Harry, perplexe.

- Oui… Dis-je. La honte des vampires.

- Vous … vous êtes un vampire ? Demanda Harry.

Je le regarda dans les yeux à travers mes lunettes.

- Oui, c'est un problème ? Demandais-je, arquant un sourcil.

- Si vous ne m'attaquez pas, non ! Rigola celui-ci.

Tom ricana.

- D'accord. Dis-je. Tu n'as rien à craindre dans ce cas là !

- Excusez-moi, c'est la première fois que je rencontre un vampire… Dis Harry.

- Et en plus, tu ne rencontres pas n'importe quel vampire !

- ça c'est sur … Rigola Tom.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry, perplexe.

- Je suis un vampire diurnambule. Mais, s'il te plait, garde-le pour toi.

- Waw… Je ne savais pas que ça existait… Murmura-t-il. Oh, excusez-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté ! Je m'appelle Harry, Harry Potter.

- Enchanté Harry. Appelle-moi … Lucy… Dis-je.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air sur …

- C'est un nom d'empreint en attendant…Dis-je, mal à l'aise. Alors dis-moi, tu as quel âge, Harry ?

- 13ans.

- Mais dis-moi, tu es tout seul ?

- Oui, je vis chez mon oncle et ma tante… Dit-il, avec un drôle d'air. J'ai eu quelques problèmes et j'ai eu la chance de finir les vacances ici !

- Tu ne t'ennuies pas tout seul ? Demandais-je, perplexe.

- Oh non, ça va. Je peux faire mes devoirs tranquillement. Dit-il. Bon, je vais aller me coucher ! Dit-il.

- Bonne nuit, Harry !

Harry monta les escaliers.

- Il est si maigre… Dis-je.

- Oui, son oncle et sa tante ne sont pas tendre avec lui d'après ce que j'ai compris…

- Je n'aimais pas sa tante à la base, je crois que je vais encore moins l'aimer…

Je bus mon verre.

- Je vais aller faire un tour. Dis-je. La cheminée fonctionne dans ma chambre ?

- Oui, mais tu dois avoir la clef sur toi pour utiliser la poudre de cheminette.

- D'accord. A plus tard, Tom.

Je sortis et alla chasser dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Je transplana devant les grilles de Poudlard.

Je souris, je pouvais de nouveau transplaner.

Je passa les grilles et marcha à mon aise dans le parc vide.

Je passa devant la cabane d'Hagrid. Elle n'avait pas changé. Je regarda par la fenêtre mais il n'y était pas. Il devait être dans la forêt ou dans un pub.

Je me retourna et contempla le château dans l'obscurité. Des milliers de bougies illuminaient les fenêtres. Magnifique.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venue ici. Je ne voulais pas revoir Dumbledore tout de suite. Il m'aurait encore inclus dans un plan tordu.

Je fis demi-tour. Une fois derrière les grilles, je transplana devant mon ancien appartement. Les lumières étaient éteintes.

Une fois devant la porte, je crocheta la serrure et ouvris la porte. L'endroit était un chaos total. Je ne reconnaissais plus l'endroit.

_Ça ne pouvait être des aurors avec la protection qu'on avait installée… Qui avait fait ça ?..._

Tous les meubles et bibelots étaient brisés sur le sol. Une tonne de poussière avait envahie les lieux. Les toiles d'araignée envahissaient les murs. Je monta les escaliers et entra dans la chambre.

Il n'y avait que le lit qui était entier… Des bouteilles d'alcool recouvert de poussière étaient éparpillées sur le sol.

- Sirius… Murmurais-je.

Je sentis les larmes montés. J'alla dans l'armoire fracassée et pris quelques vêtements. Je fouilla les débris pour retrouvé mon sabre que j'avais oublié. Je le retrouva sous un oreiller.

Je redescendis dans le salon. Je m'assis sur le canapé, regardant autour de moi. Un objet se trouvait sous la table basse brisée. Je le pris. C'était un jouet d'Harry… Une chouette qui volait toute seule autour de son propriétaire.

Je mis le tout dans un sac à dos et transplana directement sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Je me faufila dans la foule, filant tout droit au pub. Je rentra dans le pub et percuta un homme qui devait faire dans les 2m50.

- Hey ! Grogna-t-il. Vous pourriez regarder où vous allez !…

Il se retourna et resta bouche bée.

_Hagrid…_

- Je ne regardais pas devant moi, désolé. Dis-je.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Je vous connais ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je … je ne crois pas…

- Vous êtes déjà de retour ! S'exclama Tom, me sauvant.

- Oui, j'ai été cherché des affaires. Dis-je. Bonne nuit, Tom.

Je monta les escaliers sans un regard en arrière pour Hagrid.

Une fois devant la porte, j'entendis des cris provenant de la chambre 11. Je fronça les sourcils. Harry en sortit, essoufflé.

On se regarda.

- Euh… ça va ? Demandais-je.

- Oh, c'est juste mon livre qui veut dévorer mon bras… Vous pourriez m'aider ? Je ne peux pas utiliser ma baguette…

- D'accord.

Je pris mon sac et alla dans la chambre d'Harry.

Je ne vis rien.

- Il doit être sous le lit… Souffla Harry.

Je déposa mon sac à côté de l'entrée et tendit l'oreille.

- J'ai voulu le lire pour me distraire et je n'ai pas réussi à le maîtrisé…

- Un livre mordeur ? Je n'avais pas encore vu ça…

Je regarda sous le lit. Il était au fond, contre le mur. Il était moche, fallait l'avouer. On aurait dit une araignée brune aplatie et sans pattes.

Sans prévenir, le livre s'élança et voulut me mordre. Je le pris et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Votre main ? ça va ? Demanda Harry.

- Je n'ai rien senti.

Je maintins le livre fermé et pris la ceinture sur le lit pour l'attacher.

- Merci beaucoup.

Un hululument se fit entendre. Une chouette blanche était posée sur la commode près de la fenêtre. Je n'avais pas fait attention.

_La même que son jouet tien…_

- Tu as une très belle chouette. Commentais-je.

- Merci.

- De rien… Bonne nuit, Harry

- A vous aussi !

Je pris mon sac et sortis précipitamment pour aller dans ma chambre.

J'enleva ma cape et m'affala sur le lit. Je déposa mes lunettes sur la table de chevet et m'endormis.

Lorsque je me réveilla ce sont des cris qui me réveillèrent.

Je sursauta violemment. J'avais un peu de tête horrible.

Je mis mes lunettes et passa la tête par la porte.

- Fred ! George ! Cria une femme.

Elle était rousse et bien portante.

- Oh, excusez-moi mademoiselle ! Vous n'auriez pas vu des jumeaux roux ? Me demanda-t-elle, essoufflé.

- Euh non … Dis-je. Mais j'ai entendu courir en direction des escaliers.

- Merci ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de courir dans la direction indiquée.

Je remis ma cape et descendit sans un regard dans le miroir.

J'avais besoin de sang pour apaiser mon mal de crâne.

Une fois en bas des marches, je ralentis.

Il n'y avait que des roux…

J'alla au comptoir.

- Il y a une réunion ce soir ? Rigolais-je.

- C'est la famille Weasley. Ils sont très gentils. Souria-t-il. Ils ont 7enfants.

- Miss Lucy !

Je me retourna et vit Harry.

- Vous avez oublié ça dans ma chambre l'autre jour ! Dit-il.

Il me donna le jouet en forme de chouette blanche.

_Je n'avais même pas remarqué sa disparition…_

- Je… euh … tu peux le gardé… Dis-je.

- Vous êtes sur ?

- Oui, s'il te plait. Dis-je. Tom, un verre de sang s'il te plait.

- Tu as encore bien dormi ! commenta Tom.

- J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

- 3jours. On est le 31aout.

- Rien que ça… Marmonnais-je avant de boire le verre d'une traite.

- Harry !

Des jeunes apparurent, roux et parfaitement identiques.

- Tu as vu maman ?

Harry leva les yeux.

- Oui… Elle … est derrière vous….

- FRED ! GEORGE ! RENDEZ L'INSIGNE DE PERCY IMMEDIATEMENT !

Ils grognèrent et allèrent donner un badge à un autre jeune homme roux.

Un homme plus âgé mais également roux vint s'assoir à côté de Harry.

Il se mit à lire la Gazette.

- On ne la toujours pas attrapé, Mr Weasley ? Demanda Harry.

- Non, toujours pas… Répondis l'homme. Les aurors commencent à stressés…

- je paris sur minimum un an. Dis-je faisant tourner mon verre.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Sirius Black est plus intelligent et plus puissant que la plupart des gens. Et puis, il a été auror. Il connait donc le truc pour les berner…. Répondis-je, naturel.

- Vous semblez bien connaitre Black… Commenta Mr Weasley en fronçant les sourcils.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- ça… on peut le dire ! Riais-je. Enfin, je le croyais… Ajoutais-je, tristement.

- Vous l'avez connu avant qu'il soit enfermé ? Demanda Harry.

- Et oui… Dis-je.

- Puis-je savoir votre nom ? Demanda Mr Weasley, soupçonneux.

_Et puis zut…_

_- _Mina, Wilhelmina Cullen.

- J'étais certain d'avoir déjà vu votre visage ! S'exclama Mr Weasley. Vous étiez sa compagne si je ne me trompe ?

Tom me regarda en souriant.

- Oui… Dis-je, tristement.

Harry me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

Un silence gêné s'installa.

_Chouette, j'ai cassé l'ambiance…_

- Veuillez m'excusez, je vais prendre l'air… Dis-je.

J'alla m'assoir sur les marches de Gringotts qui était fermé à cette heure.

_Visiblement, Harry me connaissais pas. Il n'avait pas réagit. Personne ne lui avait dit… D'un côté… Qui voudrait d'une marraine démon…_

_Je devais prendre du recul… Finir de me soigner tranquillement et mettre mes idées en place… Et revenir quand je serais prête…_

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Bon voilà, finalement elle avoué sa liaison avec Sirius et son identité…**

**Même si pour l'instant, ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance vu qu'il ne la connais pas vraiment…**

**Prochain chapitre mercredi parce que demain…**

**Boulot :'(**

**Bisous bisous !**

**Et n'oubliez pas les reviews !**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Halloween

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**Alowa chers lecteur ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Mais avant toute chose je voudrais remercier aux nombreux lecteurs qui me suivent ! Une centaine par jour ! Je suis trop contente. Mais je n'ai toujours que 1 ou 2 commentaires sur les 100, mais bon !**

**Merci à Elo-didie et Myth444 pour leurs commentaires et à tous ceux qui m'ont rajouté dans leurs favoris ^^ ça m'a fait hyper plaisir !**

**Allez finis la papote, place au chapitre 5 !**

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Certains personnages appartiennent à Anne Rice. Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Une famille brisée en une nuit. Que va-t-il se passer quand le soleil se lèvera ?...

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 5 : Halloween.**

**POV Harry**

A peine, la mystérieuse inconnue fut-elle partie qu'Hermione et Ron s'approchèrent de nous en fronçant les sourcils.

- Hey ! Harry ! C'était qui ? Demanda Ron.

- Une femme plutôt bisard… Apparemment, elle aurait été un peu plus qu'amie avec notre assassin Sirius Black. Commenta Fred.

- Elle s'appelle Wilhelmina Cullen. Ajouta George.

- Vous semblez la connaitre Mr Weasley ? Demandais-je.

Mr Weasley resta silencieux et partit rejoindre sa femme sans répondre à ma question.

- Wilhelmina Cullen… Ce nom me dit quelque chose … Marmonna Hermione.

- Si ça peut t'aider, je sais que c'est un vampire.

- Cool ! Un vampire et un meurtrier ! Le parfait couple démoniaque ! Ria Fred.

- J'ai déjà lu ce nom quelque part … Marmonna Hermione sans faire attention à Fred.

- Les enfants ! Venez manger ! S'écria Mme Weasley.

Le lendemain matin, Mr Weasley me fit promettre de ne pas retrouver Black… Pourquoi voudrais-je trouver quelqu'un qui voulait me tuer ? … Et oui… me tuer. La veille au soir, j'avais intercepté malgré moi, une conversation entre Mr et Mme Weasley. Et le résumé de cette conversation était que Black voulait me tuer…

Ensuite, on prit le Poudlard express. Le voyage ne fut pas … agréable. Des détraqueurs ont fouillé le train. Je me suis même … évanouie… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Ce froid… Cette femme qui criait… Heureusement que le professeur Lupin était là et qu'il nous a donné du chocolat. Il avait l'air prometteur ce prof ! Même si son physique n'était pas valorisant avec ses vêtements usés de partout et ses multiples cicatrices…

Mais malgré son intervention, l'histoire de ma perte de connaissance avait fait toute l'école.

Ensuite, une fois arrivé au château, le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, nous appris que Poudlard allait être surveillé et gardé par nul autre que des détraqueurs… Super… Mes supers copains !

La bonne nouvelle fut la nomination d'Hagrid au poste de professeur. Il allait donner le cours de Soins aux créatures magiques. Le première cours était fantastique ! Il nous a montré des hippogriffes. Des sortes de chevaux dont l'avant du corps était celui d'un aigle. Tout se passait hyper bien jusqu'à ce que Malefoy insulte une des créatures… qui la plutôt mal pris… Résultat : « un bras en écharpe » … Du pipo oui ! Pour être poli…

Le cours de divination fut une catastrophe… Le professeur Trelawney me prédit ma mort car elle avait 'vu' un chien dans ma tasse de thé… Mais la vision de ce gros chien à Magnolia Crescent me revenait toujours en mémoire. Et une partie de moi croyait le professeur…

En ce concerne le cours de Rogue… C'était comme d'habitude, bien évidemment… Le seul détail qui changeait était que Rogue semblait détester le professeur Lupin autant que moi voir plus.

Le premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal de l'année avec le professeur Lupin était génial. On avait dut combattre un épouvantard. Pour une raison que j'ignore, il a refusé de j'affronte l'épouvantard. Je dois avouer que ma fierté en avait pris un coup… J'étais le seul avec Hermione à ne pas l'avoir combattu…

Tout le monde aimait le professeur Lupin hormis bien sur les Serpentard… Ils n'aiment personne autre qu'eux-même…Ceux-ci se vengeaient sur lui en critiquant ses vêtements notamment.

Aujourd'hui, c'était la première sortie à Prè-Au-Lard de l'année. Elle se déroulait le 31octobre, le jour d'Halloween. C'était le moment le plus attendu des élèves … de tous les élèves sauf moi, bien sûr… Mon oncle et ma tante n'avaient pas signé l'autorisation de sortie et personnes d'autres ne le pouvaient… J'étais démoralisé…

J'étais descendu avec Ron et Hermione pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. J'essayais de rien laisser paraitre… Malgré les promesses de Ron de rapporter des sucreries, je ne me sentais pas mieux. Et les railleries de Malefoy n'arrangeaient pas…

Ron et Hermione partirent. Je me dirigea donc vers la salle commune mais une fois à l'intérieur, Colin Crivey me tomba dessus. Je m'éclipsa, prétextant allé à la bibliothèque. Mais en chemin, je tomba sur Rusard…. Une fois l'obstacle écarté, je me mis à flâner dans les couloirs. C'est le professeur Lupin qui m'interpella. Perplexe de me voir ici alors qu'il y avait la sortie.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda le professeur Lupin. Où sont Ron et Hermione ?

- A Prè-au-lard…

- Ah… Entrez donc ! je viens de recevoir un strangulot pour le prochain cours !

- Un quoi ?

Au fond de la classe se trouvait un grand

Lupin.

Le strangulot alla se cacher dans les herbes aquatiques.

- Une tasse de thé ? Proposa Lupin. J'étais sur le point de m'en faire.

- Oui, je veux bien … Répondis-je, gêné.

C'était la première fois aquarium dans lequel se trouvait une créature répugnante verdâtre, hérissée de petites cornes, faisant des grimaces contre la paroi en déployant ses longs et fins doigts.

- C'est un démon des eaux. Expliqua qu'un prof se comportait ainsi avec un élève…

Il tapota la bouilloire avec sa baguette et un jet de vapeur s'en dégagea.

- Je n'ai malheureusement que des sachets mais je crois que vous en avez assez des feuilles de thé.

- Comment le savez-vous ? M'exclamais-je.

- Oh, c'est le professeur McGonagall qui me la dit. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas inquiet. Dit-il en me donnant une tasse ébréché.

- Non.

J'hésitais à lui raconté pour le chien à Magnolia Crescent mais j'y renonçai.

- Quelque chose vous tracasse ? Demanda le professeur.

- Non… Enfin, si… Vous vous souvenez le jour de l'épouvantard ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas voulu me laisser l'affronter ?

- Je pensais que c'était évident… Voir Voldemort débarquer en pleine salle de classe ferait mauvais genre…

- J'ai pensé à lui, c'est vrai… Puis j'ai pensé au détraqueur dans le train…

- Je vois… Donc ce dont vous avez le plus peur, c'est la peur elle-même… C'est la preuve d'une grande sagesse….

On but notre thé.

- Au fait professeur ? Demandais-je.

- Oui ?

- Je voulais vous demander. J'ai regardé dans les livres mais j'ai rien trouvé. Vous vous y connaissez en vampire ?

Il sembla perplexe.

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Est-ce vrai qu'il existe des vampires diurnambule ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Oui, les gens sont persuadé que c'est une légende… Mais je peux dire que le dernier vampire…enfin la dernière… est morte, il y a 13ans environ. Dit-il tristement.

- Vous en parlez comme si vous l'aviez connu… Commentais-je.

- On peut dire ça… Sourit-il. Mais pourquoi vous me demandez vous ça ?

- Ben à vrai dire, au Chaudron Baveur, j'ai rencontré une femme qui se disait être un vampire diurnambule. Elle a dit que je devais garder ça secret mais je pense que si je vous en parle, ça n'aura aucune conséquence.

- A quoi ressemblait-elle ?

- Euh elle avait des cheveux courts rouge foncé. Elle était tout en noir. Elle portait même des gants en cuir et des lunettes de soleil moldu. Elle avait plein de cicatrices et de brûlures sur le visage et, je suppose, sur le reste du corps pour être vêtue ainsi.

Le professeur Lupin semblait en pleine concentration.

- Professeur ? Demandais-je.

- Ce n'est pas possible… Murmura-t-il.

On frappa à la porte ce qui fit redescendre Lupin de ses réflexions.

Rogue pénétra dans la salle, un gobelet fumant à la main.

Il s'immobilisa en me voyant et sembla suspicieux.

- Ah ! Merci Severus ! Vous pouvez le déposa sur mon bureau !

- Vous devriez boire ça tout de suite… Dit-il en me fixant.

- C'est ce que je vais faire.

- J'en ai fait tout un chaudron si vous en avez encore besoin… Ajouta Rogue.

- Merci, j'en reprendrais sans doute demain. Répondis Lupin.

Rogue partit et je ne pus empêcher Lupin de boire le contenu du gobelet.

Lupin me congédia et je retourna à la salle commune.

Ron et Hermione revinrent les poches remplies de friandises. Ils me racontèrent le FANTASTIQUE village de Prè-au-lard et ses nombreuses boutiques et sa célèbre maison hantée…

On alla ensuite à la Grande Salle pour savourer le délicieux festin d'Halloween.

Je leur raconta mon après-midi et ma rencontre avec Lupin. Sa rencontre avec un vampire diurnambule et de la mystérieuse potion de Rogue.

- Je voulais d'ailleurs vous en parler… Dis soudain Hermione.

- De quoi ? Demanda Ron avant de reprendre du gâteau au chocolat.

- Des vampires diurnambule. J'ai fait toute la bibliothèque et j'ai même demandé à Mme Pince si elle ne connaissait pas de livre traitant du sujet. Elle m'a dit aucun ! Puis le nom que tu m'as donné m'ai revenu ! Wilhelmina Cullen ! Je lui ai demandé si elle la connaissait. Elle ne voulait rien me dire mais m'a conseillé de lire un livre. Et le plus connu de tous ! Et je dois avouer que je me fais honte ! Moi qui l'ai lu des dizaineees de foiiis ! J'ai raté ça !

- De quel livre tu parles… Demandais-je.

- L'histoire de Poudlard ! S'exclama-t-elle. Dans les dernières années, avant la chute de Vous-savez-Qui, le château a été protégé par plusieurs vampires.

- kérieu' ? Bafouilla Ron, la bouche remplie.

- L'école était menacé d'être attaquée par des démons. Principalement des loups-garous que Vous-Savez-Qui avait enrôlés.

- Il y eu tout d'abord un seul vampire. Une femme. Elle s'appelait Wilhelmina Cullen. Elle a surveillé le château pendant 3 ou 4ans. Durant ces 4ans, elle a recruté elle-même d'autres vampires pour l'aider.

- Et il n'y a jamais eu de soucis ? Demandais-je.

- Non aucun.

- Il y a une photo ? Demandais-je.

- Oui, regarde. Dit-elle en me montrant une page.

Dumbledore se tenait au milieu, il était plus jeune avec sa barbe et ses cheveux roux qui commençait à devenir argenté. A sa gauche, se tenait un homme à l'allure sérieuse, ça devait être le Premier Ministre de l'époque. Et à sa droite, une magnifique femme aux cheveux longs noirs. Elle portait un long manteau en cuir. Ses yeux étaient bleus azur.

- Bon au moins, on sait une chose sur elle et à quoi elle ressemblait à l'époque. Même si ça va rien nous apporter … Commenta Ron.

Je fronça les sourcils.

- J'ai l'impression que … Murmurais-je.

- Que quoi ? Demanda Hermione.

- J'ai un besoin de découvrir plus sur elle… Finis-je, en fixant la photo.

Dumbledore nous souhaita la bonne nuit et on se dirigea vers notre salle commune. Une fois arrivée dans le couloir menant au portail on resta bloqué, une foule dense se massait devant l'entrée.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Ron. Pourquoi ils n'entrent pas ?

Percy arriva et fit son « Préfet-en-Chef » se faufilant dans la foule.

Peu à peu, les élèves se turent.

- Appelez le professeur Dumbledore ! Vite ! S'écria Percy.

Dumbledore arriva quelques instants plus tard et fendit la foule pour se rendre devant le portrait.

On en profita pour le suivre et s'approcher du problème.

La grosse dame avait disparu du tableau que quelqu'un avait lacéré avec une telle violence que des lambeaux jonchaient le sol. Des morceaux entiers avaient été arrachés…

Dumbledore caressa les entailles et se retourna vers les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue qui accouraient.

Ceux-ci examinèrent également le tableau.

- Il faut absolument retrouver la grosse dame… Dis Dumbledore.

- Vous aurez de la chance si vous la trouver ! S'écria une voix criarde.

Peeves…

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Peeves ? Demanda Dumbledore.

Le sourire de Peeves s'effaça face au directeur.

- Elle a honte, monsieur le Grand Directeur. Elle ne veut pas qu'on la voit. Elle est dans un sale état…

- A-t-elle dit qui avait fait ça ? Demanda Dumbledore.

Peeves fit une cabriole et sourit au directeur.

- Quel sale caractère il a, ce Sirius Black !

- Par Merlin … Murmura le professeur McGonagall. Il faut le retrouver immédiatement !

- Pas la peine… Il doit être déjà parti depuis perpète… Commenta une voix.

Une silhouette habillée tout de noir fendit la foule. Manteau noir et large capuche dissimulant son visage dégoulinait d'eau.

- Qui êtes-vous ? S'exclama Dumbledore en pointant l'individu de sa baguette.

- Et bien, c'est comme ça que tu me souhaites la bienvenue… Je suis déçu Albus…

Le directeur fronça les sourcils.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Répéta-t-il.

L'individu enleva sa capuche. C'était une femme avec des longs cheveux noirs. Elle portait des lunettes de soleil moldue et quelques fines cicatrices étaient visibles sur son visage.

Elle enleva ses lunettes. Ses iris étaient blanches. Terrifiant…

- Mina … Marmonna le directeur.

- Joyeux Halloween ! S'exclama la nouvelle venue.

Rogue et McGonagall semblait avoir vu un fantôme.

- QUE TOUS LES ELEVES SE RENDENT DANS LA GRANDE SALLE ! Cria Dumbledore.

Je marcha le plus lentement possible. Voulant écouter la suite mais Percy compris et me pris par le bras pour m'entrainer avec les autres.

- Hermione ! C'est elle que tu nous as montré pendant le dîner ! S'exclama Ron.

- Et Lupin qui me disait qu'elle était morte… Il va avoir un choc… Dis-je.

_Wilhelmina… Mina…_

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Voilà, je sais c'est beaucoup du livre mais j'ai estimé que c'étai nécessaire.**

**Au fait ! Je voulais faire ****un petit sondage**** !**

**J'aurais voulu savoir, par curiosité, quel était votre tome préféré d'Harry Potter ? ^^**

**Reviews reviews !**

**^(^.^)^**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Retrouvailles

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! Désolé pour le retard, j'avais oublié un devoir que je devais finir pour hier, fin soit. **

**Le chapitre est un peu court mais je vais me rattraper la prochaine fois !**

**Et merci pour tous les commentaires ! Chlo ! Aline ! Elo-didie ! MERCI ! :D**

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Certains personnages appartiennent à Anne Rice. Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Une famille brisée en une nuit. Que va-t-il se passer quand le soleil se lèvera ?...

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 6 : Retrouvailles.**

**POV Mina.**

Personne n'osait parler. Albus me fixait toujours, suspicieux.

Les élèves de Gryffondors étaient retournés à la Grande Salle.

- C'est fou comment vous avez pu changer en 13ans ! Commentais-je, brisant le silence.

- Comment … Commença Albus.

- Ben… quelqu'un a réussi à me libérer et me revoilà ! Dis-je, souriante.

- On te croyait morte… Dis Dumbledore.

- je ne suis pas n'importe quel vampire, Albus. Tu l'aurais oublié ? Même un vampire normal aurait survécu à cet enfermement. Il a suffit d'une simple chose pour me libérer mais vous ne l'avez pas faite. Dis-je durement. Un vampire ça dérange, n'est-ce pas…

- Quelle chose… Demanda McGonagall.

- Du sang. Répondis-je, arquant les sourcils.

Un ange passa.

- Alors comme ça mon cher fiancé aurait lacéré le portrait de la Grosse Dame ? Demandais-je en caressant le dit tableau.

- En effet … Répondis Rogue. Etrangement le même soir que votre retour… Il se pourrait même que vous vous soyez rencontré ?...

Je m'approcha de Rogue si vite qu'il ne me vit pas arrivé. Il sursauta légèrement.

Respirant son cou, palpitant et tentant, je lui caressa sa joue.

- Tu sais, pourtant, mieux que quiconque que je ne suis pas sa complice… Soufflais-je. De plus, je suis vraiment déçue… Tu m'avais promis de me libérer…

Je le fixa de mes yeux de démon. Il était livide.

- Mina… Que viens-tu faire ici ? Demanda Albus.

Je me retourna, l'air de rien.

- Je suis venue annoncer mon retour, voyons. Surveiller mon filleul également et venir voir mes anciens amis.

- Comment avez-vous pu entrer dans l'enceinte de l'école, d'ailleurs ? Demanda McGonagall.

- Les détraqueurs ne me font aucuns effets. Surtout à l'heure actuel où mon côté démoniaque est plus présent. Ils ont bien sûr essayé de m'arrêté mais je me suis montré convaincante…. Souriais-je.

- Comment peut-on être sûr que tu n'as pas essayé d'aidé Black à entrer dans l'enceinte du château ? Demanda Albus.

- Parce que lorsque je verrais Sirius, il souffrira tant qu'il ne pas avouer la vérité.

- Bon, en attendant il faut tout de même fouiller le château. Dit Dumbledore. Severus, Minerva, je vous laisse la répartition des étages avec les autres professeurs. Je vais allé verrouiller les portes.

Il se retourna et me regarda, soucieux.

- Je vais me promener, moi ! Dis-je. A plus !

Je fis marche-arrière et alla me promener dans les étages. Le château n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Je ne sentis pas l'odeur de Sirius. Il s'était bien enfui face à son échec. Mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça …

Ne pas savoir la vérité est vraiment frustrant…

J'arriva au 5ème étage, là où se trouvait ma chambre quand je travaillais ici.

- Oh Miss Cullen ! S'exclama le tableau. Ça fait tellement longtemps ! On vous disait morte mais je savais que c'était impossible !

- Bonsoir Ariane. Est-ce que cette chambre est occupée ?

- Non, mademoiselle. Personne n'y est entré. Même les elfes de maisons. Voulez-vous entrer ?

- Oui, je veux bien.

Le tableau pivota et je rentra dans la chambre.

La chambre était telle que je l'avais laissé à mon départ, même le lit était encore défait.

Je me coucha dessus. Je sentis l'odeur de Sirius encore dans les draps. Je me leva et alla voir à la fenêtre. La silhouette d'Hagrid se détachait dans le parc, une torche à la main.

Discret…

Je pouvais me joindre à eux… mais quelque chose m'en empêchait… j'avais peur de savoir la vérité. Je m'occuperais de me venger des autres d'abord. Sauf si je le rencontrais avant…

Je leva les yeux. La pleine lune brillait de tout son éclat. Je pensais toujours à Remus dans ses moments-là… Qu'était-il devenu ?...

Je chassa ces pensées sombres et rebroussa chemin. Cette chambre réveilla ma tristesse. Je devais la faire disparaitre, la tristesse n'est pas un atout pour le combat.

Je redescendis et croisa le professeur McGonagall.

- Miss Cullen ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je voudrais m'excuser pour attitude de tout à l'heure… Vous savez, tout le monde a cru que vous étiez du côté de Black et que vous étiez morte…. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir Miss Cullen.

- Moi aussi, professeur.

Je repris mon chemin. Lorsque j'arriva devant les portes de la Grande Salle, je me stoppa. Elles étaient entrouvertes. Je sauta et marcha au plafond. Je pénétra dans la Grande Salle. Elle était remplie de sacs de couchage dans lesquelles les élèves dormaient, ou plutôt faisant semblant.

Je m'accroupie dans un coin du mur non éclairé. Invisible.

Je ne repéra pas Harry. Ils étaient trop nombres et leurs têtes étaient cachées.

J'étais prête à rebroussé chemin quand j'entendis chuchoter.

- Vous la croyez vraiment professeur ? Murmura Rogue.

- Je ne sais pas, Severus. Répondis Albus. J'ai toujours accordé ma confiance à Mina mais les choses ont changés. Et vous me l'avez dit vous-même, elle avait été capturée.

- Elle aurait pu changer de camp entre temps.

- Vous le croyez vraiment ? Moi je crois qu'elle veut se venger. Mais avant elle veut connaitre la vérité sur ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Je lui … lui avais expliqué en quelques mots le jour où ça s'est passé… Mais j'ignore si elle s'en souvient. Mais quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu aider Black a pénétré dans l'enceinte…. Je vous avais prévenu que sa nomination aurait des conséquences…

- Je ne crois pas qu'il l'aurait aidé. Il a également développé une haine envers Black. Je l'ai sentie.

- Vous pensez que Cullen va rester au château ? Demanda Rogue.

- Je pense qu'elle va plutôt se promener… Elle a un droit permanent ici.

Je marcha jusqu'au dessus d'eux et atterrit à côté d'Albus.

- Je pense en effet faire ça. Dis-je.

Ils sursautèrent.

- Mina… Tu t'es bien promener ? Demanda le directeur, fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, merci. Je venais vous souhaiter la bonne nuit. Vous pourrez dormir sur vos deux oreilles, le vilain vampire ne restera pas dans le château cette nuit. Dis-je dévoilant légèrement mes crocs.

Je fis demi-tour, sans un regard en arrière. Je ne vis toujours pas Harry. Je passa les portes sans un bruit et remis ma capuche.

Les portes étaient fermées. Le professeur McGonagall descendait justement les escaliers.

- Oh professeur ! M'exclamais-je. Pourriez-vous ouvrir les portes ?

- Je suis désolé Miss Cullen, le professeur Dumbledore me l'a fermement interdit.

J'ai haussé les sourcils.

- Dans ce cas …

Je ferma mon poing, pris mon élan et frappa de toutes mes forces dans les portes qui firent un bruit plaintif.

- Miss Cullen ! S'écria le professeur.

Un deuxième.

Dumbledore et Rogue déboulèrent dans le hall.

Au troisième coup, les portes cédèrent.

- La troisième fois est toujours la bonne. Murmurais-je.

Je remis ma capuche qui était tombée et sortis dans le parc.

Il pleuvait toujours autant. Des détraqueurs patrouillaient, longeant les murs du château. Lorsqu'ils me virent, ils s'arrêtèrent net pour me laisser passer.

Je marcha droit devant moi, à allure humaine, tranquillement. Savourant l'odeur de l'herbe mouillée. Un éclair zébra le ciel.

Je pénétra dans la forêt où la pluie était ralentie par les arbres. Je marcha pendant une bonne heure sans rencontrer une âme. Je m'arrêta et grimpa dans un gros chêne de plusieurs centaines d'années. Je m'assis sur une branche à mi-hauteur. Je m'adossa au tronc et ferma les yeux.

La forêt était silencieuse. Trop silencieuse. J'entendis soudain le bruit de sabots en pleines courses. Les centaures.

Ils passèrent en-dessous de moi et se stoppèrent, humant l'air. Ils étaient une dizaine.

- Je suis en haut si c'est moi que vous cherchez ! M'écriais-je.

Ils sursautèrent et levèrent la tête.

- Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous dans notre forêt ? S'écria un centaure aux cheveux noirs.

Ils pointèrent leurs arcs sur moi.

- Je m'appelle Mina, Minéisa pour vous. Je suppose que vous savez qui je suis. Et je compte dormir sur cette branche cette nuit.

Les centaures se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils.

- Nous vous laissons donc. Adieu !

Ils partirent.

La pluie ne s'arrêta pas, inondant le domaine. Le lac allait finir par déborder.

La pluie commençait à transpercer mon manteau de cuir.

Je sauta à terre et marcha en direction du parc. Une fois sur la pelouse, mes bottes s'enfoncèrent légèrement tant la terre était noyée.

Je me mis à marcher lentement. Je m'arrêta devant le saule cogneur. Celui-ci se mit à agité ses branches à mon approche.

Mais j'étais plus rapide que lui et j'appuya sur le nœud afin d'entré dans le passage secret.

_Autant dormir au sec…_

Une fois au bout, je sentis une drôle d'odeur.

L'odeur de loup-garou.

Après toutes ces années, l'odeur de Remus était toujours présente.

Je souris tristement.

Je monta les escaliers et m'arrêta sur le seuil.

Le bruit d'un cœur. Un cœur puissant. Une odeur … de … loup-garou….

Je me dirigea lentement vers la source du bruit qui provenait de la chambre.

Un loup-garou était couché sur le sol, au pied du lit. Il dormait.

Je me figea, écarquillant les yeux.

_Ça ne pouvait être Remus, voyons. Pourquoi viendrait-il ici pour la pleine lune ?..._

Je m'approcha de la bête. Elle semblait trop calme…

Ses oreilles se redressèrent. Je m'arrêta net. J'étais à 1m de lui.

Il releva sa tête et ses yeux noisette me fixèrent, intrigués. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté et son regard devant triste.

J'étais choqué mais garda un air impassible… Comment un loup-garou pouvait-il resté aussi calme face à un vampire….

Le monstre s'approcha de moi lentement, reniflant. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens.

Je connaissais ce regard noisette tirant sur le doré…

- Remus ? Murmurais-je.

La bête gémit et lécha ma joue.

Je regarda l'heure. 6h. Le soleil allait se levé dans pas longtemps.

Le loup-garou s'était assis et me regardait fixement.

- Ce n'est pas possible … Soufflais-je en caressant sa tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la bête commença à grogner et à gémir. Il se mit à convulser sur le sol. Après 5minutes, un homme était couché sur le sol. Il avait des cheveux courts châtains parsemés de gris. Son corps recouvert de cicatrices dut aux transformations. Il était en position fœtal, le visage entre ses mains.

Je pris une des couvertures sur le lit et la posa sur l'homme.

Il finit de convulser et se redressa. Il s'asseya et s'enroula dans la couverture, mort de fatigue.

Il me fixa. Je fis de même, incapable de bouger et de parler.

Il se mit debout difficilement et alla vers moi en titubant.

- Mina… Murmura-t-il.

Il tomba dans mes bras. Je me réveilla de ma stupeur.

Je m'agenouilla et mis sa tête sur mes genoux.

- Remus… Soufflais-je.

- Je savais que tu étais vivante… Murmura-t-il. Je l'ai senti… Comme tu me l'a appris….

Je souris.

Je lui caressa le visage.

_Il avait tellement changé… il avait tellement … vieilli…._

- Tu n'as pas changé… Souri-t-il. Ce n'est pas un rêve au moins ?

- Non, Remus. Ce n'est pas un rêve… Soufflais-je.

Je sentis une larme couler le long de ma joue. Silencieuse.

- Dors Remus… Je m'occupe de toi…

Il s'endormit tel un ordre.

Je le souleva et le posa sur le lit. Je mis une autre vieille couverture sur lui et le borda.

J'alla m'assoir près du lit, sur une chaise qui était miraculeusement encore entière et m'endormit.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Match humide

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**Comment allez-vous ? **

**Je suis désolé pour le temps d'attente. Je commence mes examens demain donc je tape quand je fais une pause ^^' J'ai examen pendant 2/3 semaines, je préfère vous prévenir :/**

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Certains personnages appartiennent à Anne Rice. Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Une famille brisée en une nuit. Que va-t-il se passer quand le soleil se lèvera ?...

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 7 : Match humide. **

**POV Mina.**

J'étais resté assise à le regarder toute la nuit. L'esprit dans le vague. Ne réalisant pas retrouver Remus ici. Mais alors pas du tout !…

Je regarda ma montre. Il était 13h24. Le temps, à l'extérieur, était toujours autant couvert. On aurait dit le crépuscule. Il avait cessé de pleuvoir néanmoins.

Remus commença à gigoter sur le lit défoncé.

- Lestat ne saurait pas content si il savait que tu faisais la grasse matinée au lieu d'allé travailler. Dis-je.

- Hum… Grogna-t-il.

- Si je te dérange, je peux partir… Dis-je.

Il releva légèrement la tête et se tourna vers moi.

J'arquai les sourcils et attendit.

Il s'était figé.

- Mina ?... Murmura-t-il.

- Remus ?

Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, silencieuse.

Je me leva et alla m'assoir sur le lit.

Il s'assit. Les cheveux en bataille.

Il toucha ma joue de ses doigts tremblant.

Lorsqu'il réalisa que j'étais bien là en chair et en os, il me prit dans ses bras tel un besoin.

- Tu es là … Murmura-t-il.

Je le serra doucement dans mes bras et caressa son dos.

- Je suis là, maintenant…

- Mais où étais-tu ? S'exclama-t-il en se reculant.

- J'étais … C'est une longue histoire ! Dis-je. Je suis là maintenant ! Je vais de nouveau pouvoir t'embêter !

Il fronça les sourcils et toucha les cicatrices sur mon visage.

- Tes yeux… Souffla-t-il.

- Oui, je sais. Je n'arrive pas encore à me contrôler totalement. Et puis, la colère doit jouer.

Il me reprit dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué…

- Toi aussi, Remus…

On resta dans les bras de l'un de l'autre pendant un bon moment.

- Au fait… Dis-je. Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ta présence ici ?

- Je travaille à Poudlard cette année. Répondit-il. Comme prof de défense contre les forces du mal.

Je souris.

- Je t'ai toujours vu prof. Rigolais-je.

- Dumbledore a été gentil avec moi. Ajouta-t-il.

- J'ai vu Rogue à Poudlard aussi. Ne me dit pas qu'il est prof ? Demandais-je.

- Hé bien si, il l'est ! Rigola-t-il. Il est prof de potion. Prof plutôt tyrannique d'ailleurs. Et directeur des Serpentard.

- Un rôle qui lui va bien. Dis-je. Allez, tu devrais retourner au château. Tu vas attraper froid ici. Et puis tu dois avoir faim.

- Tu ne reste pas à Poudlard ?

- Je dois aller chasser. Et j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer tous ça… Je te préviens d'ailleurs, Sirius a massacré le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Tu es au courant pour Sirius ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je suis au courant de ce que le Ministère dit sur lui. Je n'ai pas encore entendu sa version à lui et je ne suis pas encore prête à l'entendre.

Je me leva et me dirigea vers la porte.

- Je reviendrais Remus, promis. Dis-je.

- Je te fais confiance.

**POV Harry.**

Je ne revis pas la mystérieuse Wilhelmina. Et on ne retrouva pas Black…

Le tableau de la Grosse Dame avait été remplacé par le chevalier du catogan… Un petit bonhomme qui se prenait pour un grand chevalier sur son poney et qui provoquait tout le monde…

Le temps empirait de jour en jour. Le jour du premier match de Quidditch approchait. McGonagall ne voulait pas qu'on s'entraine sans la surveillance d'un professeur depuis le soir d'Halloween. Madame Bibine fut donc chargé de la tache.

Le jour du dernier entrainement, Dubois nous annonça que nous n'allions finalement pas jouer contre Serpentard car Malefoy (qui d'autre…) avait encore trop « mal » à son bras pour jouer… C'était donc contre les Poufsouffle qu'on allait jouer.

Dubois devenait de plus en plus stressé et tendu. Il est vrai que c'était sa dernière année à Poudlard et qu'il voulait au moins gagné une coupe. Ce qui est tout à fait naturel.

La veille du match, le vent se mit à hurler et la pluie tomba plus dru que jamais. Il faisait si sombre à l'intérieur qu'il fallut allumer des torches et des lanternes supplémentaires. Les joueurs de Serpentard affichaient des airs supérieurs, surtout Malefoy.

Dubois me harcelait à tout les intercours. Me donnant des conseils, les points faibles de Diggory et autres. D'ailleurs, un jour, il m'avait tellement retenu que j'arriva en retard en cours de défense. Et le comble du bonheur, ce n'était pas le professeur Lupin mais Rogue qui donnait cours ce jour-là… Le professeur Lupin était malade et Rogue le remplaçait. Et le cours se passa naturellement mal…

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveiller par Peeves qui me soufflait dans le cou…Il était 4h30 !... Je n'arrivai pas à m'endormir. Je m'habilla donc, pris mon balai et descendit dans la salle commune.

Le temps avait empiré. Le tonnerre faisait trembler les vitres et la pluie les fouettait violemment.

J'étais totalement découragé…

Je descendis dans la Grande Salle et mangea mes toasts sans entrain.

Dubois, qui arriva peu après, ne mangea pas du tout.

Malgré la pluie, tout Poudlard vint voir le match. Muni de gros manteau et de parapluies, les élèves et professeurs s'installèrent dans les gradins.

Une fois dans les vestiaires et les tenues mises, Dubois n'arriva même pas à faire de discours. Décourager par le temps. Il nous fit juste signe de le suivre à l'extérieur, sur le terrain ou plutôt … la piscine…

C'est en chancelant qu'on arriva sur le terrain. Le vent était violent et la pluie, drue. Nos pieds s'enfonçaient dans la boue. Impossible de trouver le vif dans cette situation…

On fut obligé de lire sur les lèvres de Madame Bibine. On entendit vaguement le coup d'envoi. On enfourcha nos balais et décolèrent.

Je me suis mis à parcourir le terrain, maintenant difficilement mon balai droit.

Après plusieurs minutes, on entendit un vague coup de sifflet et Dubois faisant des grands signes. On atterrît. On alla à l'entrée des vestiaires pour nous abriter. J'en profita pour enlever mes lunettes et de les essuya avec ma robe.

- Où en est le score ? Demandais-je.

- On a 50 points d'avance. Répondit Dubois. Mais si on n'attrape pas le vif, on y sera encore ce soir.

- Comment veux-tu que je le voie avec ça ? Demandais-je, en agitant mes lunettes.

Au même instant, Hermione apparut, souriante.

- J'ai eu une idée Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle. Donne-moi vite tes lunettes !

Je les lui donna et elle pointa sa baguette sur celles-ci.

- _Impervius !_

Elle me redonna mes lunettes.

- Voilà ! Maintenant, elles vont repousser l'eau.

Dubois aurait pu l'embrasser de joie.

Le match reprit. Malgré le sort d'Hermione, le froid et la pluie rendait le match éreintant. Même si mes lunettes étaient imperméables, la densité de la pluie rendait la recherche du vif impossible.

J'aperçus un énorme chien noir sur un des gradins vide de spectateurs. Il se détachait nettement contre le ciel.

_Le Sinistros…_

A un moment, Dubois m'appela. Diggory avait repéré le vif et le pourchassait. La petite balle doré se trouvait à 2mètres de sa main tendue.

Je fonça. Je commençais à le rattraper. Montant de plus en plus. J'étais maintenant à ses côtés.

Puis, le son disparut. Une vague de froid m'envahie. Quelque chose sur le terrain attira mon attention.

_Des_ _détraqueurs_…

Une centaine de détraqueurs s'étaient réunis sur le terrain. Leurs faces cagoulées tournées vers moi.

C'est à ce moment là que la voix revint… la voix de quelqu'un qui criait, …criait à l'intérieur de son crâne… une voix de femme…

Un grondement retentit et un grognement animal suivit. Ça venait de l'extérieur.

_- Pas Harry, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie ! Pas lui !_

_- Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote… Allez, pousse-toi !_

_- Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place…_

Mon cerveau s'engourdissait. Je devais aller l'aider. Aider cette femme…

J'avais l'impression de tomber, tombé dans le brouillard glacé.

- _Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie ! Ayez pitié… Ayez pitié … _

Un rire suraiguë, la femme hurla, puis… plus rien.

- Qui s'était cette femme ?... Demanda une voix.

- Heureusement qu'elle a été là. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il était mort.

- Elle l'a attrapé avec tant de facilité…

- Elle m'a quand même fait peur après…

- C'est la chose la plus effrayante que j'aie jamais vue de ma vie …

J'ouvris les yeux brusquement. J'étais à l'infirmerie. Tous les joueurs de l'équipe, maculés de boue de la tête au pied, étaient rassemblés autour de moi. Ron et Hermione aussi étaient là. Ils avaient l'air de sortir d'une piscine.

- Harry ! S'exclama Fred. Comment te sens-tu ?

Tel un éclair, tout me revint.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demandais-je en me redressant.

- Tu es tombé… Continua Fred. Une chute de 15m.

- On croyait que tu étais mort. Dit Alicia en se frottant les yeux. Jusqu'à ce que …

Hermione, les yeux rouges, émit un petit gémissement suraigu.

- Jusqu'à ? Demandais-je.

- Quelqu'un tout en noir… Répondis George. Elle ta rattrapé ! Tu aurais du voir ! Il a couru à une de ses vitesses ! Elle s'est mise sous toi et ta pris dans ses bras comme ça ! Sans flancher !

Hermione et Ron me regardèrent. On se comprit. C'était la femme de l'autre jour… Wilhelmina.

- Et le match ? Demandais-je.

Personne ne répondit.

- On n'a quand même pas perdu … ? Murmurais-je.

- Diggory a attrapé le Vif d'or. Répondis George. Juste après ta chute. Il ne s'est pas rendu compte de ce qui se passait. Quand il a vu que tu étais en bas dans les bras de cette inconnue, inconscient. Il a essayé d'annuler le match. Mais rien à faire, la victoire des Poufsouffle est indiscutable… Même Dubois la reconnu.

Fred et George se mirent à compter les matchs qu'on devait remporter pour gagner la coupe.

Je n'écoutais pas… _Ma première défaite_…

10minutes plus tard, Madame Pomfresh fit partir les membres de l'équipe. Seul Ron et Hermione restèrent.

- Dumbledore était furieux… Dit Hermione, tremblante. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Il s'est précipité sur le terrain pendant que tu tombais mais la femme a été plus rapide et ta rattrapé. Après, Dumbledore s'est concentré sur les détraqueurs, il a pointé sa baguette sur eux et en a fait sortir des trucs argentés… ils ont reculés mais ont insisté. Alors la femme s'est tournée vers eux et … elle a … grogné.

Hermione frissonna.

- Elle m'a foutu la trouille … Ajouta Ron. Sérieux, je n'aurais pas voulu être à la place des détraqueurs…

- Après ça, ils ont quitté le stade… Continua Hermione. Dumbledore était furieux qu'ils soient entrés dans l'enceinte de l'école… Ensuite, la femme ta porté directement ici.

- Tout le monde pensait que tu étais mort… Murmura Ron.

_Qui était donc cette femme… Wilhelmina …Pourquoi m'avait-elle sauvé ?..._

- Et mon balai ? Vous l'avez récupéré ?

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard.

- Quoi ?

- Quand … Quand tu es tombé, il a été emporté par le vent… Répondit Hermione.

- Et ?

- Et il est tombé sur le … le … Oh Harry ! Je suis désolé… Il est tombé sur le Saule cogneur…

Mon sang se glaça…

- Le professeur Flitwick a rapporté ton balai juste avant que tu reprennes connaissance. Dit Hermione.

Elle prit un sac posé à ses pieds et le retourna sur le lit. Une dizaine de morceaux et de brindilles brisés… C'était ce qu'il me restait de mon Nimbus 2000, désormais vaincu.

Ron et Hermione partirent en fin d'après-midi. J'étais seul dans l'infirmerie.

Madame Pomfresh m'apporta mon dîner et me donna une potion de sommeil.

C'est démoralisé que je m'endormis.

_J'étais couché à l'infirmerie. Un chat noir aux yeux blancs était couché sur mon ventre, m'observant. _

_Je ne pouvais pas bouger. _

_Le chat pencha sa tête sur le côté. Il semblait… perplexe ?_

_Il se leva et avança pour poser son museau sur son front. _

_L'image d'une femme aux cheveux auburn apparue. Elle était assise sur une chaise dans une étendue verte, un jardin. Elle souriait à un enfant aux cheveux noirs en batailles posé sur ses genoux face à elle. _

_Le garçon riait aux éclats._

_Ma mère…et moi ?..._

_La scène était légèrement floue. _

_La femme prit l'enfant dans ses bras. _

_- Je t'aime Harry … Murmura-t-elle._

Je me réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court.

J'étais en sueur et mon visage était mouillé. Des larmes…

Je me redressa dans mon lit. J'étais toujours à l'infirmerie. Tout était silencieux. Je guettais la vue d'un chat noir ou d'un mouvement quelconque dans l'obscurité. Mais rien.

Je pris mon visage entre les mains et reprit ma respiration.

- Je te demande pardon… Dit une voix.

Je sursauta.

Une silhouette venant de la porte d'entrée approcha.

- Je ne te pensais pas si réceptif à ma magie.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demandais-je, la voix légèrement tremblante.

C'était la femme du Chaudron Baveur et d'Halloween. Wilhelmina.

- Appelle-moi Mina. Répondit-elle. Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur et te réveiller…

- Ce n'est pas grave… J'ai l'habitude des réveils brutaux… Dis-je avec un petit sourire.

Elle vint près de moi. Le visage tourné vers la fenêtre. Elle avait sa capuche et une écharpe dissimulait la moitié de son visage. Seuls ses yeux blancs étaient visibles. Elle observait le parc, les yeux dans le vague.

- Je vous remercie… Dis-je. De m'avoir sauvé.

Elle se tourna vers moi. Elle semblait triste.

- C'est mon devoir, c'est normal. Répondit-elle.

- Comment ça ?

- Pourquoi es-tu si célèbre ? Demanda-t-elle, ignorant ma question.

- Vous ne savez pas pourquoi ? Demandais-je, perplexe.

- On va dire que j'ai été hors service pendant un moment… Dit-elle.

- Donc vous ne savez vraiment pas pourquoi ?

- Non.

Je soupira.

- Voldemort a tué mes parents et, je ne sais pas pourquoi, le sort qu'il m'a lancé s'est retourné vers lui… et il a disparut…

- Il est mort ? Demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

- A moitié. On dirait une espèce de fantôme maintenant. Vous devriez demander au professeur Dumbledore. Il en sait plus sur le sujet.

- Tu es pourtant le premier concerné… Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle reporta son regard vers le parc et un silence s'installa.

C'était étrange, je me sentais en sécurité en sa présence. Un vampire que je ne connaissais pas me parlait mais je n'avais pas peur…

- Es-tu heureux Harry ? Demanda-t-elle, soudainement.

- On peut dire oui…

- Et avec ta tante et ton oncle ? ça se passe bien ?

- Question piège… Murmurais-je.

- Je vois…Murmura-t-elle.

- Est-ce vrai que vous êtes un vampire ?

- Oui,… as-tu peur ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

- Etrangement non. Dis-je, franc.

Elle sourit.

- Je vais te laisser dormir. Dit-elle. Excuse moi de t'avoir réveillé, je ne pensais pas que tu percevrais ma vision…

- C'était donc vous ? Le chat noir ?

- Oui.

- Et la femme ?... C'est …ma mère ?

- Tu n'as jamais vu ta mère en photo ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je l'ai vu pour la première fois par le miroir de Risèd en première année. Puis fin de première, Hagrid m'a offert un album avec quelques photos de mes parents.

- Triste est la mémoire des mortels mais tellement enviable… Murmura-t-elle. Bonne nuit Harry. Ajouta-elle, distinctement.

- Vais-je vous revoir ? Demandais-je alors qu'elle ouvrait la fenêtre.

- Très certainement, je te l'ai dit, je suis ton protecteur.

Sur ces mots, elle sauta par la fenêtre. Retenant un cri, je me précipitai à la fenêtre. Elle courait à toute l'allure vers la forêt interdite.

_Elle connaissait donc ma mère ? … _

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

**Le prochain sera pour dimanche soir, je pense. Maximum lundi, promis.**

**Et pour les belges ! N'oubliez pas de fêter vos mamans !**

**bisouxXx**

**^(^.^)^**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Révélations

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**Et hop ! Nouveau chapitre. En espérant qu'il vous plaira ! **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Certains personnages appartiennent à Anne Rice. Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Une famille brisée en une nuit. Que va-t-il se passer quand le soleil se lèvera ?...

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 8 : Révélations.**

Le lundi suivant, je pus enfin reprendre les cours et pensé à autre chose qu'au match et aux détraqueurs. Je n'avais pu me résoudre à jeté les débris de mon Nimbus. Mes nuits étaient peuplés d'hurlement de ma mère… Je n'en pouvais plus…

A la fin du cours de défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Lupin me promis de m'apprendre à me défendre contre les détraqueurs mais pas avant le prochain trimestre étant donné qu'il était malade. Je retrouva, tout de même, un excellent moral.

Les détraqueurs restèrent à leurs places. Dumbledore avait sans doute réussi à leurs faires peur.

Je ne revis pas Mina. Elle m'avait pourtant promis qu'on se reverrait… Elle avait sans doute oubliée…

Début décembre, la pluie fit place au givre et au froid. Noel approchait. Ron et Hermione décidèrent de rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances.

Le dernier week-end du trimestre fut organisé une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Pour ma plus grande joie…

Tous les élèves étaient surexcités. Tous comptaient acheter leurs cadeaux de Noel là-bas.

Le jour de la sortie, j'accompagnai Ron et Hermione devant les portes et retourna à la tour Gryffondors, plus démoralisé que jamais.

A peine arrivé au 2ème étage qu'on me héla.

- Hé ! Harry !

Fred et George accoururent vers moi, sortant de derrière une statut d'une sorcière borgne.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Vous n'êtes pas partis avec les autres ? Demandais-je.

- On voulait juste te donner quelque chose d'amusant avant d'y aller. Répondis Fred. Viens voir…

Je les suivis dans une classe vide et ils sortirent un parchemin de leur poche.

- On a un cadeau de Noel pour toi avec un peu d'avance. Dit George.

Fred prit le parchemin et le déposa sur une table d'un geste majestueux.

- Et c'est quoi ? Demandais-je.

- Le secret de notre succès ! Répondis George.

- Et à quoi ça peut m'être utile ce vieux bout de parchemin ? Demandais-je.

Ils furent offensés.

- On l'a volé à Rusard en première année. Dis Fred. Regarde un peu…

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. Proclama George en pointant sa baguette dessus.

Je fus estomaqué, le parchemin représentait un plan… un plan de Poudlard ! Avec les noms de chaque personnes se trouvant dans l'enceinte du château… Et bien sur, les passages secrets. Dont un qui menait…

- A Pré-au-Lard. Dit Fred en suivant mon index.

Fred et George partirent, me laissant seul avec ce merveilleux cadeau.

Je resta quelques minutes à l'admirer. Puis tel un ordre, je sortis de la salle de classe et me dirigea vers l'entrée du passage secret.

Une fois dans le passage sinueux, je rangea le parchemin dans ma poche.

Je marcha pendant une bonne heure me semble-t-il.

J'arriva enfin au pied d'un escalier de pierre aux marches usées qui s'élevaient dans l'obscurité. Arrivé en haut des marches, ma tête heurta une trappe.

Je me retrouva dans une cave remplie de caisses. Je monta les escaliers silencieusement et atterrit dans une boutique remplie d'élèves de Poudlard. Honeydukes.

J'arriva à me mêler à la foule et trouva Ron et Hermione devant un tonneau remplie de sucettes parfumées au sang.

- Oh, non, beurk, Harry n'aimera pas ça du tout, ce sont des sucettes pour vampires. Disait Hermione.

- On pourrait en prendre pour Mina, elle m'a sauvé la vie l'autre jour. Dis-je.

Ron faillit lâcher le bocal de nid de cafard qu'il tenait.

- Harry ! S'exclama Hermione. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Comment as-tu ?...

- Waw ! Tu as appris à transplaner ! S'exclama Ron.

- Mais non …

Je leurs raconta tout.

Ron et Hermione finirent leurs achats et on sortit pour affronter le blizzard qui continuait de souffler.

Je frissonna. Je n'avais pas pris de cape et je gelais sur place.

Ron et Hermione me firent faire un tour rapide du village, me montrant les principaux magasins.

On alla ensuite au Trois Balais. C'était une minuscule auberge qui était bondé et bruyant mais toute fois chaleureuse.

Accompagné d'Hermione, pendant que Ron allaient chercher à boire, j'alla m'assoir au fond de la salle à une petite table vide derrière un sapin.

Ron revint avec 3 bièraubeurre chaude. La meilleure chose que j'avais bue.

La porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit et un coup de vent nous ébouriffa les cheveux. Je faillis m'étrangler avec ma boisson en voyant les arrivants.

Les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick, Hagrid et le ministre de la Magie entrèrent dans le pub.

En un éclair Ron et Hermione appuyèrent sur ma tête pour me cacher sous la table.

Hermione bougea le sapin de façon que personnes ne nous vois.

Les arrivants commandèrent à boire et le ministre invita Rosmerta, la gérante, à boire un verre avec eux.

- Alors, qu'est ce qui vous amène dans ce trou perdu, Monsieur le Ministre ? Demanda la voix de Madame Rosmerta.

- Sirius Black, bien entendu, qui d'autre ? J'imagine que vous avez appris ce qui s'est passé à l'école le jour d'Halloween ?

- J'en ai vaguement entendu parler. Reconnut Rosmerta.

- Vous avez raconté ça dans toute l'auberge, Hagrid ? Demanda le professeur McGonagall, exaspéré.

- Vous pensez que Black est toujours dans le coin ? Chuchota Madame Rosmerta.

- J'en suis certain. Répondit Fudge.

- Vous savez que les détraqueurs ont fouillé mon auberge deux fois ? reprit Rosmerta, un peu agacée. Tous mes clients sont partis terrifiés… C'est très mauvais pour le commerce, Monsieur le Ministre.

- Ma chère Rosmerta, je n'aime pas plus les détraqueurs que vous. Répondis Fudge. Mais c'est une précaution nécessaire… C'est malheureux, mais c'est comme ça… Je viens d'en voir un, ils sont furieux contre Dumbledore parce qu'il refuse de les laisser entrer dans l'enceinte du château.

- Il a bien raison ! Dit sèchement le professeur McGonagall. Comment voulez-vous qu'on donne des cours avec des horreurs pareils autour de nous ?

- N'oublions tout de même pas qu'ils sont là pour vous protéger d'un danger encore plus grand… Dit Fudge. Nous savons tous ce que Black est capable…

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire. Dit Rosmerta. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que Sirius Black prendrait parti des forces du Mal… Je me souviens quand il était petit, à Poudlard… Si vous m'aviez dit à ce moment-là qu'il deviendrait ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, j'aurais pensé que vous aviez bu trop d'hydromel.

- Vous ne connaissez pas la moitié de l'histoire, Rosmerta. Dit Fudge, abrupt. Les gens ne savent pas le pire.

- Le pire ? Pire que d'assassiner tous ces malheureux ?

- En effet…

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Qu'est ce qui pourrait être pire ?

- Vous avez dit que vous vous souveniez de lui quand il était à Poudlard, Rosmerta ? Murmura McGonagall. Et vous vous rappelez qui était son meilleur ami ?

- Bien entendu. Répondit Rosmerta. On ne voyait jamais l'un sans l'autre. Je ne compte plus les fois où ils sont venus ici… Sirius Black et James Potter !

Je lâcha ma chope qui fit un bruit sonore.

- Justement. Reprit McGonagall. Black et Potter, les chefs de leur petite bande. Tous les deux très brillants, bien sûr mais je crois que jamais aucun élève ne nous a causé autant d'ennuis que ces deux là.

- Quoique ! Fred et George pourraient prétendre au titre ! Rigola Hagrid.

- On aurait dit que Black et Potter étaient deux frères. Intervint Flitwick. Absolument inséparables !

- Sans aucun doute. Dit Fudge. Potter avait une confiance absolue en Black. Et c'était toujours vrai quand ils ont quitté l'école. Black était même témoin au mariage de James et Lily. Et c'est lui qui a été le parrain d'Harry. Harry ne sait rien de tout cela, bien sur. Vous imaginez l'effet que ça lui ferait ?

- Rares sont ceux qui savent que les Potter étaient parfaitement conscients d'être la cible de Vous-Savez-Qui. Reprit Fudge. Dumbledore, qui avait nombres d'espion, a appris que les Potter étaient la cible de Vous-savez-qui. Dumbledore a averti les Potter et leurs a conseillé d'avoir recours à un sortilège de Fidelitas.

- Alors Black est devenu le Gardien du Secret des Potter ? Murmura Rosmerta.

- Bien entendu. Répondis McGonagall. James Potter a affirmé que Black préférais mourir que de révéler le secret. Pourtant, Dumbledore restait inquiet.

- Il soupçonnait Black ? S'étonna Rosmerta.

- Il était persuadé qu'un proche des Potter informait régulièrement Vous-savez-qui de leurs déplacements. Répondis McGonagall. En fait, il pensait depuis longtemps que quelqu'un nous trahissait en fournissant des renseignements à Vous-savez-qui. Il a d'abord pensé à la compagne de Black et on a toute les raisons de croire qu'elle était sa complice... Mais …

Soudain, le sol trembla coupant McGonagall. Un grognement sourd s'en suivit. J'avais l'impression que c'était tout proche.

Le silence se fit. Tout le monde s'était figé, cherchant la source du bruit. De dessous la table, j'observa un homme habillé tout de noir et encapuchonné qui ricanait. On ne voyait pas son visage.

Il se leva et enleva sa capuche. C'était…

- Mina… Murmurais-je.

Mina se dirigea vers le groupe.

- Miss Cullen ? S'exclama McGonagall. Vous … vous … êtes ici.

- J'en ai bien l'impression. Dis-je.

Je sortis et regarda par le dessus de la table, me cachant à moitié derrière Hermione.

Mina prit une chaise et s'assit à côté d'Hagrid.

Le brouhaha reprit doucement.

- Par Merlin … Mina… Marmonna Hagrid.

- On vous croyait parti depuis Halloween Miss Cullen. Dit McGonagall.

- Oh oui, je suis partie quelque temps, mais la région me manquait trop. Répondit Mina. Rosmerta, je voudrais un verre d'absinthe.

Rosmerta se réveilla et se leva précipitamment.

- Alors Monsieur le Ministre. Monsieur Fudge ? C'est bien ça ? Demanda Mina.

- Cornelius Fudge, c'est bien ça. Et vous ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Wilhelmina Cullen.

Rosmerta revint avec le verre et le donna à Mina.

- Vous êtes la compagne de Black ? Demanda Fudge. Ridicule ! Elle est morte depuis 13ans !

- Rectification, je suis morte il y a plus de 3000milles ans techniquement parlant. Mais si vous parlez de mon kidnapping, je ne vous demanderais qu'une chose… Avez-vous une preuve matérielle ? Je veux bien sur parler de mon corps ou alors vos proclamations sont basées sur des rumeurs ?

Fudge ne répondit pas. Il devenait de plus en plus rouge.

- Savez-vous où se trouve Black ? Demanda Fudge, direct.

- Non, pas du tout. Je viens de revenir des Seychelles. Répondit-elle, naturel. Au fait… Comme ça Dumbledore me suspectait d'être une espionne de Voldemort ?

McGonagall et Flitwick sursautèrent violemment. Hagrid cracha sa gorgée de whisky et Fudge devint livide.

- Quoi ? Demanda Mina.

- Comment osez-vous prononcé son nom ! S'exclama le ministre.

- Ben c'est qu'un nom… Répondit-elle, en haussant les épaules.

- Vous vous rendez compte que je vais devoir vous faire arrêter ? S'exclama Fudge, furieux, en se levant.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda Mina, surprise.

- Complicité avec un fugitif dangereux et complicité de meurtre pourrait bien s'y ajouté ! S'exclama Fudge en se penchant vers elle.

- Vous n'avez aucunes preuves que j'ai vu Sirius Black depuis son évasion. Dit-elle. Et je ne vois pas de quel meurtre vous parlez.

- Comme si l'assassinat de Peter Pettigrow ne vous réjouissait pas ! Ça ne sera pas difficile de faire croire aux gens… Vous êtes sa compagne, vous n'aimiez pas Pettigrow et …vous êtes un vampire assoiffée de sang de surcroit… !

Mina se leva brusquement et enroula sa poigne autour du cou de Fudge.

Le silence se fit dans l'auberge.

Elle le souleva.

- En parlant de vampire assoiffé de sang… Dit-elle.

- Miss Cullen ! S'exclama McGonagall.

Mina se tourna vers elle puis vaguement vers notre table. Elle lâcha Fudge et remis sa capuche.

- Veuillez m'excusez… Dit-elle avant de quitter l'auberge.

Les discussions reprirent, animées. Je me remis sous la table.

Tous se bousculaient dans ma tête… Black ami avec mon père…Black trahi mes parents… Mina est la compagne de Black et se dit ma protectrice…. Black, mon parrain…

- Nous devrions aller prévenir le professeur Dumbledore. Dis, soudain, McGonagall. De plus, si vous devez dîner avec lui, nous ferions bien de reprendre la direction du château.

Je vis alors les pieds se remettre en mouvement. De longues capes ondulèrent devant noud et les talons hauts de Rosmerta disparurent derrière le bar. La porte du Trois Balais se rouvrit, il y eu un nouveau tourbillon de neige et les professeurs sortirent en compagnie du ministre.

- Harry ?

Les visages de Ron et d'Hermione apparurent sous la table. Tous deux me regardèrent en silence, incapables de prononcer un mot.

Je rentra au château par le passage secret dans un état second.

Arrivé au château, je retrouva Ron et Hermione devant les Grandes Portes et on alla dîner en silence.

A peine fini, je me précipita dans le dortoir. Je fouilla mes affaires et trouva rapidement ce que je cherchais… l'album photo qu'Hagrid m'avait offert.

Je m'assis sur le lit, tira les rideaux à baldaquin et l'ouvrit.

Je m'arrêta sur une photo prise le jour du mariage de mes parents. A côté de mon père se trouvait un homme. Le témoin. Il était méconnaissable. Rieur, séduisant. Et juste à côté de ma mère, une magnifique femme aux longs cheveux noir souriante, elle avait toute fois les yeux bleus. _Mina…_

_Ils sont pareils… Tous des traitres… _

Je referma le livre d'un coup sec et le rangea dans l'armoire. Je mis mon pyjama et referma les rideaux.

La porte du dortoir se rouvrit.

- Harry ? Appela Ron, d'une voix mal assurée.

Je ne répondis pas et quelques secondes plus tard, Ron repartit.

Je n'avais jamais senti une telle haine. Je vous les tuer tous les deux…

Le lendemain matin, le dortoir était silencieux quand je me réveillai. Je m'habilla et descendit dans la salle commune.

Ron était installé dans un fauteuil en train de manger un crapaud à la menthe et Hermione lisait …pour changer.

- Où sont passé les autres ? Demandais-je.

- Partis ! C'est le premier jour des vacances, tu l'as oublié ? Répondit Ron. Il est presque l'heure du déjeuner, je m'apprêtais à monter te réveiller.

Je me laissa tomber dans le fauteuils à côté de celui de Ron. Pattenrond était couché de tout son long devant la cheminée qui crépitait.

- Tu sais que tu n'as vraiment pas bonne mine. Dit Hermione.

- Je vais très bien. Répondis-je.

- Ecoute Harry. Reprit Hermione. Tu dois être bouleversé par ce que nous avons entendu hier. Mais il ne faut surtout pas faire de bêtises.

- Comme quoi par exemple ?

- Comme d'essayer de retrouver Black. Répondis Ron.

- Tu ne feras ça, n'est-ce-pas Harry ? Insista Hermione.

- Vous savez ce que j'entends, chaque fois qu'un détraqueur s'approche de moi ? Demandais-je.

Ron et Hermione restèrent silencieux, inquiet.

- J'entends ma mère qui hurle et qui supplie Voldemort. Et si vous aviez entendu votre mère crier comme ça, quelques instants avant sa mort, vous ne l'oublieriez pas facilement. Et si vous découvriez que quelqu'un qui était censé être son ami l'avait trahie et livrée à Voldemort…

- Tu n'y peux rien du tout ! S'exclama Hermione. Les détraqueurs vont capturer Black et il retournera à Azkaban. Bien fait pour lui !

- Les détraqueurs n'arriveront jamais à le capturer. Pas vivant en tout cas. Dit une voix provenant de l'escalier.

Mina se trouvait au milieu des escaliers, appuyé contre le mur. Sa capuche sur la tête.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Demandais-je, abrupt.

- Harry ! S'exclama Hermione, choquée.

- Je viens clarifier les choses. Dit-elle.

- Il n'y a rien à clarifier. Vous êtes un vampire et compagne de Black. Vous avez failli m'avoir, mais ça n'a pas marché. Dis-je. Vous devriez partir avant que je demande à un tableau de prévenir le directeur.

- Je suis un vampire. J'ai été la fiancée de Sirius Black en effet… Mais j'ai été capturé par des mangemorts. Je me suis fait avoir comme une débutante… Tes parents étaient ma seule famille et jamais je ne les aurais trahis. . Si vraiment j'avais voulu te tuer ou te conduire à Black, ça serait fait depuis très longtemps. Je ne serais pas là en train de parlé tranquillement. Je suis ici pour te protéger et veillez à ce que tu sois heureux.

- Comment puis-je être sûr que vous ne mentez pas ? Demandais-je.

Elle sortit un couteau de sa botte et me le tendit. C'était un bête couteau de cuisine mais néanmoins coupant.

Elle mit un genou à terre et baissa la tête.

- Plante-moi ce couteau dans la nuque si tu ne me crois pas. Je ne peux rien faire de mieux dans l'immédiat.

Je leva mon regard. Hermione hoqueta d'horreur et Ron était livide.

Ma colère s'évapora puis laisser place à la perplexité.

- Va-y, je mérite ce châtiment. Je n'ai pas réussi à vous protéger. J'ai été faible…. Murmura-t-elle.

- Pourquoi dites-vous sans cesse que vous devez me protéger ? Demandais-je, perplexe.

Elle resta silencieuse.

- Dites-moi ! M'écriais-je.

Elle se redressa lentement.

- Je … je suis ta marraine… Murmura-t-elle.

…

- Un vampire ne peut être la marraine d'un sorcier… Murmura Hermione, timide.

- A notre époque, on pouvait.

_C'est impossible… Personne ne m'en avait parlé…_

- Personne ne m'en a parlé… Murmurais-je, perdu.

- J'imagine… Je n'étais pas très aimé au Ministère… Et puis ma disparition étant, ils ont surement pensé que ça ne servait à rien de te le dire… Dit-elle.

Ses yeux blancs me fixèrent, tristes.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

- Qui voudrait d'un vampire comme marraine ? Dit-elle, tristement.

- Vous rigolez ! C'est trop cool … Murmura Ron.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**


	9. Chapitre 9 :Noel et souvenirs douloureux

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**Me revoilà, j'ai fini ma première semaine d'examen et ça fait du bien ! Que j'ai bien sûr réussie *héhé***

**Pour me rattraper, voici un nouveau chapitre plus long que d'habitude. **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ **

**Et MERCI pour les commentaires ! Ça m'a fait tellement plaisir 3 ! ça donne envie de continuer ^^ **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Certains personnages appartiennent à Anne Rice. Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Une famille brisée en une nuit. Que va-t-il se passer quand le soleil se lèvera ?...

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 9 : Noel et souvenirs douloureux. **

**POV Mina.**

J'arqua les sourcils en regardant le rouquin.

- Vous êtes vraiment ma marraine ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui… Répondis-je. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas de moi dans ta vie après tout…

- Non ! Me coupa Harry. Pas du tout ! A vrai dire… Je n'arrive pas à y croire que …

Le portrait s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser entrer le professeur McGonagall.

Celle-ci se figea en me voyant.

- Miss Cullen. Le professeur Dumbledore vous demande dans son bureau.

- Puis-je savoir comment a-t-il su que je me trouvais ici ? Demandais-je.

- A vrai dire, je crois qu'il l'a deviné… Répondit le professeur. Je suis aussi étonnée que vous.

- Il a toujours autant de flaire… Dis-je.

Je me dirigeai vers le portrait.

- Mina ?

Je me retourna. Harry s'était avancé.

- Va-t-on se revoir bientôt ? Demanda-t-il.

- Si c'est ton souhait, oui.

Je repris mon chemin et suivis le professeur de métamorphose jusqu'au bureau directorial.

Le professeur McGonagall me fit entrer en première.

Le bureau était tel qu'il y a 15ans. Rien n'avait changé, hormis quelques instruments étranges supplémentaires sur les étagères.

Albus était assis derrière son bureau et un homme se trouvait en face de lui, me tournant le dos. Mais l'odeur de chien mouillé me titilla les narines. Remus. Je lui ébouriffa les cheveux au passage.

- Salut les hommes ! Dis-je, en m'asseyant à côté de Remus.

- Bonjour Mina, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Demanda Albus.

- J'ai vécu meilleures situations mais aussi bien pire. Répondis-je.

- Où étais-tu ? Je t'ai cherché dans le château et dans la forêt … Demanda Remus.

- J'étais partie bronzer un peu.

Remus fronça les sourcils, puis acquiesça.

- As-tu des nouvelles de Black ? Me demanda Albus.

- Non et je ne veux pas en parler… Dis-je en serrant les dents.

- Excuse-moi… S'excusa-t-il. Veux-tu un verre d'absinthe ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Non merci. Tu voulais me parler parait-il ? Demandais-je.

- Oui, en effet. Le Ministère n'aime pas trop que tu te promène ainsi dans l'enceinte du château. Donc, je te propose deux solutions : soit tu deviens professeur à temps partiel ou tu redeviens gardienne.

- Et pourquoi devrais-je être un des deux pour pouvoir me promené ici ?

- C'est pour toi que je te propose ses options, Mina. Fudge m'a raconté votre altercation au Trois-Balais, hier. Et il est prêt à envoyer un ordre de capture. Répondis le directeur, sérieusement.

- Comme si ça me faisait peur. Rigolais-je.

- ça, je le sais très bien mais je suppose que tu veux profiter d'Harry… Répliqua Remus.

Je le regarda. Il avait un regard triste. Je lui pris la main et la serra gentiment.

- C'est quoi ce travail de professeur ? Demandais-je à Albus, me tournant vers lui.

- ça serait pour me remplacer. Répondis Remus. Les lendemains de pleine lune.

- Je devrais enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal ? Demandais-je, abasourdie. Tu te rappelle de la dernière fois…

- La dernière fois, c'était différent… Tu n'étais pas le professeur mais l'exemple vivant. Répondis, cette fois, Albus.

- Tu peux faire un essai et tu décideras ensuite. Ajouta Remus.

- Bon d'accord… Cédais-je.

- Je voudrais te poser une autre question. Ajouta Albus.

- Oui ?

- Que vas-tu faire avec Harry ? Tu as déjà éludé la question la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu et je voudrais une vraie réponse maintenant.

- Pourquoi veux-tu absolument savoir ? Ce n'est pas tes affaires à ce que je sache ! Tu n'as aucun lien de parenté avec lui et tu n'as aucunes obligations envers lui non plus. Répliquais-je en me levant, lâchant la main de Remus.

- C'est pour sa protection que je te demande ça… Il vit chez sa tante pour l'instant, et le foyer de sa tante le protège pendant l'été. S'il devait plus y revenir, je devrais créer de nouvelles protections.

- Parce que tu crois que je ne pourrais pas m'en occuper toute seule ? Tu oublis qui je suis ! M'écriais-je.

Je frappa le bureau qui se brisa en deux.

Albus eu juste le temps de reculer ses jambes avant que le bureau se fracasse sur le sol.

- Mina, calme-toi… Répliqua Remus, d'une voix ferme. Le professeur Dumbledore ne veut que le bien-être d'Harry.

Je me redressa et sortit du bureau brusquement. J'avais encore beaucoup de mal à me contrôler…

Je marcha d'un pas vif. Mon regard fut attiré par des mouvements dans le parc enneigé. Je m'avança vers la fenêtre. Trois personnes entraient chez Hagrid. Harry et ses amis. J'avais besoin de chasser… J'ouvris la fenêtre et sauta à l'extérieur. J'atterris dans l'épaisse couche de neige, silencieusement.

En passant devant la cabane, des sanglots bruyants retentirent. Je n'y fis pas attention et pénétra dans la forêt.

Après avoir bu le sang de quelques créatures putride, je retourna vers le parc.

Il recommençait à neiger.

A mi-chemin du château, je me couchai dans la neige et admira le spectacle. _Milliers de flocons d'un blanc éclatant tombant silencieusement…_

Je mis mes mains derrière ma tête et ferma les yeux.

- Vos yeux sont aussi blancs que ces étoiles tombant du ciel…

- Tu deviens poète Remus. Et je vois que tu as appris à marcher tel un vrai loup. Rigolais-je. Je ne t'ai pas entendu venir !

J'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir Remus debout près de moi. Il me regardait avec un petit sourire. Il était emmitouflé dans sa cape noire, une écharpe bordeaux enroulée autour de son cou dissimulait son nez.

- Tu vas attraper froid. Dis-je, refermant les yeux. Rentre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas… Madame Pomfresh me guérira. Rigola-t-il.

Le silence s'installa.

Des bruits de pas vibra le sol jusqu'à maintenant silencieux.

- Bonjour professeur Lupin ! Tonna la voix d'Hagrid.

- Bonjour Hagrid, comment allez-vous ?

- Bonjour ! Dis-je, en me levant.

- Oh… euh… bonjour Miss Cullen. Et bien ça pourrait aller mieux…

- Dites-moi ? Demanda Remus.

- Le père de Malefoy veut faire exécuter Buck… Renifla Hagrid.

- Le père de Malefoy ? Demandais-je.

- Lucius a eu un fils, Drago. Expliqua Remus.

- Cette vermine est toujours en vie alors… Une petite visite s'impose… Quelqu'un sait où il habite ? Demandais-je.

- Rare sont ceux qu'ils le savent. Pourquoi ? Demanda Remus.

- Oh il a quelque chose qui m'appartient. Mais dites moi Hagrid, pourquoi veut-il faire exécuté votre … euh… Buck ?

- Buck est un brave hippogriffe. Son fils l'a provoqué à mon premier cours ! Grogna Hagrid. Résultat, il a été blessé ! Et voilà le résultat !

- Le professeur Dumbledore ne laissera pas faire. Rassura Remus. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

- J'allais justement le voir. Répondit Hagrid. Je vais vous laisser, à plus tard.

Hagrid partit en direction des Portes d'un pas lourd.

- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Me demanda Remus.

- Je vais aller récupérer un objet qui m'appartient et ensuite, je vais faire un peu de rangement dans mes anciennes affaires.

- Ne prend pas trop de risque, s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas te perdre une deuxième fois… Dis Remus, tristement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on m'a eu une fois mais pas deux. Dis-je, en me dirigeant vers les grilles du château.

**POV Harry. **

Le lendemain de notre visite chez Hagrid, on avait envahit la bibliothèque pour trouver une défense à Buck. Mais on ne trouva rien de très concluant…

Le lendemain matin, le matin de Noel, c'est Ron qui me réveilla en me jetant son oreiller en pleine figure.

- HEHO ! Cadeaux !

J'attrapa mes lunettes et regarda au pied de mon lit. Un petit tas de paquets apparaissait dans la pénombre. Ron ouvrait déjà les siens.

- Ah, ma mère m'a encore tricoté un pull. Dit-il. …et encore un violet… Regarde si tu en as un, toi aussi …

J'en avais, en effet, un. Mrs Wesley m'avait envoyé un pull rouge vif avec le lion de Gryffondor brodé dessus, avec une douzaine de petits pâtés qu'elle avait préparés elle-même, un morceau de bûche de Noel et une boite de bonbons à la noisette. Il y avait aussi un long paquet étroit et un autre de la taille d'un livre épais.

J'ouvris ce dernier. C'était un album photo en cuir, des arabesques dessinés dans les coins. La moitié était remplie. C'était des photos de mes parents. Il y avait aussi Mina avec ses yeux bleus, Black, un garçon aux châtains clairs qui ne m'était pas inconnu…

- On dirait le professeur Lupin… Commenta Ron. Qui te la envoyé ?

Un mot se trouvait au milieu du livre…

_Bonjour Harry,_

_Je sais que ce cadeau n'est pas grand-chose, je ne savais pas trop quoi t'offrir à vrai dire…_

_J'ai pensé que cet album pourrait te faire plaisir. Je ne pense pas que tu ais déjà vu ces photos, seule moi savait où elles se trouvaient._

_J'espère que mon cadeau te plait._

_Wilhelmina Cullen._

- C'est de Mina…

Je contempla les photos pendant 10 bonnes minutes. Une larme coula, silencieuse.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Ron, en prenant le paquet long et étroit, me réveillant de ma transe par la même occasion.

- Sais pas… Dis-je en prenant le paquet.

Je déposa l'album sur mon lit.

Je déchira le papier et poussa une exclamation de stupeur en voyant apparaitre un splendide balai étincelant. Ron lâcha son pull et se précipita pour regarder de plus près.

- ça, c'est incroyable… Dis-je, la voix rauque.

_Un éclair de Feu !_

- Qui te l'a envoyé ? Demanda Ron, à voix basse.

- Regarde s'il y a une carte. Dis-je.

Ron fouilla dans le papier.

- Rien ! Je me demande qui a bien pu te faire un cadeau pareil !

- En tout cas, on peut être sûrs que ça ne vient pas des Dursley… Dis-je.

- Je paris que c'est Dumbledore ! Lança Ron. C'est lui aussi qui t'avait envoyé anonymement la cape d'invisibilité.

- Elle avait appartenu à mon père. Dis-je. Dumbledore n'a fait que me la remettre. Il ne dépenserait pas des centaines de Galions d'or pour moi. Il ne peut pas se permettre de faire des cadeaux pareils à ses élèves.

- Ou alors c'est Mina !

- Non elle dit dans son mot qu'elle ne savait pas quoi m'envoyer. Et puis elle m'aurait mis un mot, je pense.

- Je sais ! Dit Ron. Ça pourrait être Lupin !

- Quoi ? Dis-je, éclatant de rire. S'il avait suffisamment d'or pour acheter ça, il pourrait se payer des vêtements neufs.

- Oui mais il t'aime bien. Et il n'était pas là quand ton balai a été détruit. Peut-être qu'il en a profité pour aller faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse et t'en acheter un.

- Comment ça, il n'était pas à Poudlard ? Il était malade quand le match a eu lieu.

- En tout cas, il n'était pas à l'infirmerie. Je le sais, c'était au moment où Rogue me faisait nettoyer les bassins pendant ma retenue, tu te souviens ?

Je fronça les sourcils.

- Lupin n'a pas les moyens d'acheter un balai comme ça… Dis-je.

- Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez, tous les deux ? Demanda Hermione qui venait d'entrer. Je vous ai entendus rire comme des fous.

Pattenrond était dans ses bras avec un morceau de guirlande autour du cou.

- Ne l'amène pas ici ! Protesta Ron en prenant Croutard blotti dans le fond de son lit pour le mettre en sécurité dans la poche de son pyjama.

Hermione, sourde, contempla l'éclair de feu bouche bée.

- Harry ! Qui t'a envoyé ça ? S'exclama-t-elle.

- Aucune idée. Il n'y avait pas de carte.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre d'un air effaré.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? S'étonna Ron.

- Je ne sais pas… Dit lentement Hermione. Mais c'est un peu bizarre, non ? C'est un très bon balai et qui doit sans doute couter très cher…

- ça c'est clair ! Rigola Ron.

- Alors qui enverrait à Harry quelque chose d'aussi précieux sans même le prévenir ? Demanda Hermione.

- On s'en fiche ! Répliqua Ron. Est-ce que je peux l'essayer Harry ? Tu veux bien ?

- Il ne faut surtout pas monter ce balai ! Protesta Hermione. Pas maintenant !

Soudain, Pattenrond sauta sur Ron.

- SORS-LE D'ICI ! Hurla Ron.

Pattenrond griffa le pyjama de Ron. Croutard tentait de s'enfuir par-dessus l'épaule de son maitre.

Ron voulut donner un coup de pied à Pattenrond mais rata sa cible et tapa dans ma valise. Ron se mit à sautiller sur place en poussant des cris de douleur.

Le scrutoscope que Ron m'avait offert, tomba sur le plancher et tourna à toute vitesse en sifflant.

- Je l'avais oublié ! Dis-je en le prenant.

Le scrutoscope continuait de tourner et de siffler.

- Tu ferais mieux d'emmener ce chat ailleurs, Hermione ! Dit Ron, furieux. Et toi, tu ne peux pas faire taire cet enfin ? Ajouta-t-il en me regardant.

Hermione quitta le dortoir avec Pattenrond. Je rangea l'objet dans ma valise, dans une chaussette.

Ron et Hermione se firent la tête tout le reste de la journée. Quant en à moi, je me consacra à l'examen de mon Eclair de Feu. Hermione observait le balai, silencieuse. Elle semblait agacée.

A l'heure du déjeuner, on descendit dans la Grande Salle. Les tables avaient été repoussées contre les murs pour n'en laisser qu'une seule, dressée en son centre. Il y avait 11 couverts. Il y avait les professeurs McGonagall, Dumbledore, Rogue, Chourave et Flitwick étaient déjà là, ainsi que Rusard qui avait abandonné son habituel veste marron au profit d'une vieille jaquette de cérémonie qui semblait passablement moisie. Il n'y avait que deux autres élèves, deux nouveaux de première qui semblaient mal à l'aise.

- Joyeux Noel ! S'exclama Dumbledore en nous voyant approcher. Puisque nous sommes si peu nombreux à rester au château, il serait stupide d'utiliser plusieurs tables… Asseyez-vous !

On s'installa en bout de table.

- Pétards surprises ! Annonça Dumbledore avec enthousiasme.

Il tendit l'extrémité d'un gros pétard argenté à Rogue qui tira dessus à contrecœur. Le pétard explosa comme un coup de feu et laissa apparaitre un chapeau pointu surmonté d'un vautour empaillé.

Je me retins d'éclaté de rire. Ron et Hermione se mordaient les lèvres aussi.

- ça mériterait une photo ! S'exclama une voix, amusé.

On se retourna pour découvrir une femme aux cheveux noirs en robe rouge assez courte et aux talons noirs.

- Mina ! Par Merlin ! Tu es là ! S'exclama Dumbledore. Tu es magnifique !

- Merci. Répondit-elle, en venant vers nous.

Dumbledore fit apparaitre une chaise à côté de lui. Elle vint s'assoir à côté de lui et me lança un clin d'œil.

D'ailleurs ses yeux … étaient noirs ?

D'ailleurs Dumbledore la regardait.

- Tes yeux ont changé de couleurs Mina ? Demanda-t-il, étonné.

- Oui, les moldus ont une formidable invention. Des lentilles de contact qui change les yeux de couleurs!

- Ah oui, je vois. Dit-il, souriant. Bon appétit ! Ajouta-t-il à notre encontre.

Les plats se remplirent et on commença à se servir.

Les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement et le professeur Trelawney s'avança. Elle avait revêtu pour l'occasion une robe verte à paillettes qui la faisait ressembler à une libellule géante.

- Sibylle ! Quelle bonne surprise ! S'exclama Dumbledore en se levant.

- J'ai regardé ma boule de cristal et à mon grand étonnement, je me suis vue abandonner mon repas solitaire pour me joindre à vous. Qui serais-je pour m'opposer aux décisions du destin ? Je me suis donc dépêchée de descendre de ma tour et je vous demande de pardonner mon retard.

- Mais je vous en prie. Dit Dumbledore.

Il fit apparaitre une deuxième chaise pour se mettre entre les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall.

Mais le professeur Trelawney ne bougea pas, observant la table. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri étouffé.

- Je ne pourrais jamais, Monsieur le Directeur. Dit-elle. Si je m'assieds parmi vous, nous serons treize à table ! Ce serait le signe d'un grand malheur ! N'oublions pas que lorsqu'il y a treize convives à table, le premier qui se lève sera le premier à mourir !

- Eh bien, prenons le risque, Sibylle. Dit le professeur McGonagall, agacée. Asseyez vous donc, la dinde est train de refroidir.

Trelawney hésita puis s'assit lentement, les yeux fermés, les dents serrées.

- Un peu de tripes, Sibylle ? Proposa McGonagall.

Mina semblait amusée.

Le professeur de divination ne lui prêta aucune attention.

- Mais où est donc ce cher professeur Lupin ? Demanda-telle.

- Il est malheureusement malade. Répondit Mina. C'est dommage que cela tombe le jour de Noel…

- J'imagine que vous deviez déjà le savoir, Sibylle ? Dit le professeur McGonagall, les sourcils levés.

- Bien sûr que je le savais, Minerva. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on sait les choses qu'il faut s'en vanter sans cesse. Je me comporte souvent comme si je n'avais pas le Troisième Œil pour ne pas mettre les autres mal à l'aise.

- Voilà qui explique bien des choses. Dit McGonagall.

- Si vous voulez tout savoir, Minerva. Répliqua Trelawney, froidement. J'ai vu que ce malheureux professeur Lupin ne restera pas parmi nous bien longtemps. Il semble lui-même conscient que le temps lui est compté.

- Voyez-vous ça. Dit sèchement McGonagall.

Mina éclata de rire, sans honte.

- Très bien, intervint Dumbledore. Il est très peu probable que la vie du professeur Lupin soit en danger immédiat. Severus, lui avez-vous préparé sa potion ?

- Oui, Monsieur le Directeur.

- Très bien. Mina veux-tu quelque chose à boire ? Demanda Dumbledore.

- De l'absinthe, s'il te plait.

Le reste du dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur.

- Veuillez m'excusez, je vais vous laisser. Bonne nuit. Dis, soudain, Mina.

Elle se leva et le professeur Trelawney poussa un cri perçant. Faisant sursauter tout le monde.

- Mademoiselle ! Par Merlin ! S'écria-t-elle.

- Je crois qu'il n'y a rien à craindre en ce qui concerne Miss Cullen. Intervint le professeur McGonagall, d'un ton glacial. Même si un fou voulait découper à coups de hache Miss Cullen, c'est lui qui aurait des ennuies…

- De plus, je suis déjà morte. Ajouta Mina, haussant les épaules. Je suis une coriace ! Rigola-t-elle.

5minutes plus tard, je me leva avec Ron.

- Tu viens ? Demanda Ron à Hermione.

- Non, allez-y je dois parler au professeur McGonagall.

On haussa les épaules.

On entra dans la salle commune pour découvrir Mina assise dans le fauteuil devant la cheminée. Elle avait l'album entre les mains, elle le feuilletait.

- Oh, excuse-moi Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle en me voyant. Je ne t'ai pas demandé la permission… Excuse-moi.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne me dérange pas du tout.

On s'assit à ses côtés. Un peu timide.

- J'oublis tous mes devoirs ! Dit-elle à l'adresse de Ron. On ne sait pas présenté ! On me connait sous le nom de Wilhelmina Cullen, vampire diurnambule et marraine de votre ami.

- Euh moi c'est Ronald Weasley. Dit Ron, timide.

Elle retourna son attention sur le livre. Elle caressa une photo. Je me pencha pour mieux la voir.

Il y avait mes parents, Mina, Black et deux hommes. Ils se trouvaient sur une plage, ils saluaient l'objectif. Ils avaient l'air si heureux.

- Nos dernières vacances ensemble… Murmura-t-elle.

- Qui sont ces deux hommes ? Demandais-je.

Elle sourit.

- Peter Pettigrow et …oh puis zut, je ne suis pas censé te le révéler mais tant pis… L'autre garçon est Remus Lupin.

_QUOI ?..._

- Le professeur Lupin ? S'exclama Ron.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas dit qu'il connaissait mes parents ? Demandais-je, abasourdi.

- Il a honte du passé… Murmura Mina. Nos vies ont tellement changées depuis cette photo… On pensait que tout irait pour le meilleur du monde…. On s'était bien trompé….

Des larmes de couleur rouge coulèrent le long de ses joues, silencieuse. Des larmes de sang.

Je reporta mon attention sur la photo.

- Profite de ta vie, Harry… Tout peut changer en un quart de seconde… Marmonna Mina. Tout peut changer si rapidement…

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Voilà ^^**

**Le prochain chapitre sera surement pour … hum… mardi soir au maximum, très certainement !**

**bichouxxxx**


	10. Chapitre 10: Eclair de Feu et odeur fami

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**J'ai eu une panne ! Non pas une panne de courant mais d'inspiration… Je n'y arrivais pas *grrr* **

**Fin soit me voilà avec quelques jours de retard, veuillez m'excuser… **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira =)**

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Certains personnages appartiennent à Anne Rice. Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Une famille brisée en une nuit. Que va-t-il se passer quand le soleil se lèvera ?...

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 10 : Eclair de Feu et odeur familière.**

**POV Mina.**

- Tu as raté la fiesta de l'année. Commentais-je.

- Humm … Grogna Remus.

On était dans sa chambre, il devait être 11h du matin. Après avoir rendu visite à Harry et parlé un peu avec celui-ci, j'étais venue attendre que Remus ai fini sa transformation.

J'étais assise dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre, les bras et les jambes croisées.

- Tu ne dors jamais ma parle … Commenta Remus en se redressant dans son lit.

Je ne répondis pas. Il était vrai que depuis mon retour, j'avais peur … peur que qu'une fois réveillé, je me retrouve dans ce cachot…

- Trelawney a dit que ta mort était imminente et que tu en avais conscience ! Dis-je en regardant par la fenêtre.

Remus ricana.

- Mais dis moi, tu es toute belle. Commenta-t-il.

- Hum… merci. Marmonnais-je.

Je me leva et remis ma robe droite.

- Dis-moi, comment cela se fait-il que tu puisses être si calme pendant tes transformations ? Demandais-je, perplexe.

- La potion Tue-loup, elle a été créée il y a quelques années. Elle est plutôt efficace.

- Je vois ça. Je vais te laisser te laver tranquillement. Dis-je. Je t'attends dans la Grande Salle.

- D'accord…

Les couloirs étaient vides. Pas un fantôme, pas de Peeves, pas de profs, pas d'élèves.

J'alla au 5ème étage, dans ma chambre.

L'avant-veille, j'y avais installé ici ma valise pour plus de facilité. Je mis un jeans noir un peu délavé et un pull col roulé noir.

Je redescendis et alla à la Grande Salle.

Il y avait Ron et Harry. Ils lisaient la Gazette.

- Bonjour les garçons.

- Bonjour Mina. Comment allez-vous ? Demanda Harry.

- Oh s'il te plait, tutoie-moi. Demandais-je.

- D'accord.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demandais-je en désignant la Gazette.

- Non, rien.

- Vous avez fini de le lire ? Demandais-je.

- Oui, tiens. Dis Harry en me tendant le journal.

- Merci.

- Mina !

Remus s'approcha, boitant légèrement.

- Bonjour professeur Lupin. Salua Harry et Ron.

- On va vous laisser, on va aller retrouver Hermione à la bibliothèque. Dis Ron.

- A plus tard. Dis-je.

On alla s'assoir à la table des professeurs et je me m'y à lire la Gazette des Sorciers.

- Tu cherches quelque chose de spécial ? Me demanda Remus en me voyant cherché partout.

- Je voulais juste voir si Malefoy allait oser porter plainte.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'ai trouvé où ce cher Lucius habitait. Et j'ai été récupéré mon bien. Dis-je en haussant les épaules. Malheureusement, il n'était pas chez lui.

- C'était quoi cette chose que tu voulais absolument récupérer ? Demanda Remus.

- ça … Dis-je en montrant ma bague.

- Ta bague de fiançailles ? Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

- Oui. Je sais que ça parait ridicule mais pour moi, ça me rappel pourquoi je veux me venger…

Remus ne répliqua pas.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall vinrent s'assoir à nos côtés.

- Bonjour ! Lança McGonagall.

Rogue se stoppa et nous fixa Remus et moi.

- Oui Severus ? Demandais-je.

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

- Bonjour… Souffla-t-il, avant de s'assoir à côté du professeur McGonagall.

Je continua ma lecture et Remus se mit à lire, lui aussi.

- Alors Mina, que fais-tu ici ? Demanda Rogue

- J'habite ici. Dis-je.

- Tu veux une tasse de thé ? Me demanda-t-il, mauvais.

Je leva les yeux et fixa mon regard au sien, arquant les sourcils.

- Ne me tente pas… Dis-je, séductrice.

Remus, qui buvait sa tasse de café, avala de travers.

- Mina, s'il te plait. Me calma Remus.

A la fin du repas, Remus retourna se coucher. Quant à moi, j'alla dans le parc.

Tout était silencieux. De légers flocons tombaient, me recouvrant petit à petit. Je m'assis à même le sol et laissa mon esprit vagabonder. J'admira le soleil se coucher.

Des craquements me firent atterrir. Ils provenaient de la forêt, à 20mètre de moi. Je ne bougea pas. Avec la neige qui me recouvrait et mon immobilité, je devais être quasiment invisible.

Une forme noire restait au couvert des arbres. Un animal.

- Sirius …Soufflais-je.

Je me leva brusquement.

L'animal releva la tête également et se retourna pour détaler. Il me fallut 30bonnes secondes pour réaliser et me lancer à ses trousses.

- ARRETE TOI ! Criais-je.

La forme noire courait vite. Je commençais à le rattraper. Il sauta au-dessus d'un tronc d'arbre. J'en profita, prit mon élan sur le tronc et sauta sur lui….

J'étais couchée sur lui. Il n'arrêtait pas de gigoter dans tous les sens.

Je me mis a genou et regarda ma proie…

…

- Un bébé sombrals …Soufflais-je.

Je libéra ma prise.

Démunie… J'avais été prête à tuer_… à le tuer_…

Le petit se redressa et pris la fuite.

Je resta là, à genou sur le sol gelé…

_Je n'étais pas prête à faire … ça… Je ne suis pas prête…Je ne suis pas prête !..._

**POV Harry. **

Après le départ de Mina, 30min plus tard, Hermione revint accompagnée du professeur McGonagall… Hermione lui avait raconté l'histoire du balai et bien sur, McGonagall l'avait pris avec elle pour l'inspecter…

Pendant quelques heures, j'avais été l'heureux élu du plus puissant balai du monde…

La veille de la rentrée, Dubois était près à me renvoyé de l'équipe mais lorsque je lui raconta l'histoire du balai, il me promit d'harcelé McGonagall jusqu'à ce qu'elle me rende l'Eclair de Feu.

Le jeudi suivant, j'eu mon premier cours de défense contre les détraqueurs avec le professeur Lupin. Celui-ci avait trouvé un épouvantard pour servir de détraqueurs de substitution.

Le premier essai fut un peu …catastrophique. Le deuxième également et pour la première fois, j'ai entendu la voix de mon père. Celui-ci suppliait ma mère de s'enfuir avec moi… Le troisième essai fut plus concluant. J'ai fait apparaitre une espèce de nuage blanc qui a toutefois ralenti le détraqueur.

Durant la séance, j'ai eu la confirmation que le professeur Lupin était ami avec mes parents et donc avec Sirius Black…

La semaine suivante, l'équipe de Serdaigle perdit contre celle de Serpentard. Si on battait également les Serdaigle, on prendrait la 2ème place. Dubois augmenta donc les séances d'entrainement à 5 par semaine. Cela signifiait qu'avec les cours anti-détraqueurs de Lupin, qui étaient en eux-mêmes aussi épuisants que six séances d'un entrainement de Quidditch. Je ne disposais donc plus qu'un soir par semaine pour faire mes devoirs…

J'arrivais néanmoins à supporter mon emploi du temps, contrairement à Hermione qui croulait sous les devoirs. Tous les soirs, elle était la dernière à quitter la salle commune et elle était la première levée. Ne parlant pas ou répliquant d'un ton sec à quiconque l'interrompait.

Le moi de février arriva. Je n'avais toujours pas récupéré mon balai. Dubois harcelait McGonagall et à chaque fin de cours, j'allais également lui demander des nouvelles.

Pour comble de malheur, les cours anti-détraqueurs n'évoluait pas beaucoup. Je ne produisais qu'une ombre argenté… Je me sentais coupable… D'un côté, j'étais heureux de mes défaites car je pouvais entendre la voix de mes parents…

J'étais dans le bureau du professeur Lupin. On était à la 4ème séance… et je n'avais produit toujours qu'un nuage argenté immobile…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a sous la cagoule d'un détraqueur ? Demandais-je.

- Les seules personnes qui ne l'aient jamais su ne sont plus là pour le dire. Lorsque les détraqueurs soulèvent leur cagoule, c'est pour faire usage de leur arme ultime. Répondit Lupin.

- Et qu'est ce que c'est ?

- ça s'appelle le Baiser du détraqueurs. Répondit Lupin. Ils le font subir à ceux qu'ils veulent détruire définitivement. Ils doivent avoir une espèce de bouche là-dessous, car il parait que leurs mâchoires se referment sur les lèvres de leur victime et qu'ils aspirent son âme.

- Quoi ? Ils tuent ... ? M'exclamais-je.

- Oh, non… C'est bien pire que ça. On peut continuer à exister sans son âme, tant que le cœur et le cerveau fonctionnent. Mais on n'a plus conscience de soi, plus de mémoire, plus… rien. Et plus aucune chance de guérison. On existe, c'est tout. Comme une coquille vide. L'âme, elle, s'est définitivement envolée, elle est perdue à jamais. C'est le sort qui attend Sirius Black. C'était écrit dans la Gazette, ce matin. Le ministère a donné l'autorisation aux détraqueurs de lui infliger cet ultime châtiment si on le retrouve.

J'étais abasourdi qu'on puisse arracher l'âme de quelqu'un en … l'aspirant par la bouche… Puis, je pensa à Black…

- Il le mérite. Dis-je.

- Vous croyez ? Demanda Lupin, d'une voix légère. Vous croyez vraiment que quiconque peut mériter ça ?

- Oui. Dis-je, sans hésitation. Quand on a commis … certaines choses…

Lupin expira bruyamment et se leva pour se mettre face à la fenêtre.

- De toute façon… cela m'étonnerait que ce soit les détraqueurs qui le trouvent en premier…

- Que voulez-vous dire professeur ? Demandais-je, perplexe.

- On m'a dit que vous connaissiez une certaine Mina Cullen si je ne me trompe ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Euh oui, en effet…On s'est déjà croisé… Dis-je, ne savant pas trop quoi dire.

- Il y a quelques mois de cela, vous m'avez demandez si je connaissais l'existence des vampires diurnambules car vous aviez rencontré une femme qui prétendait en être une, puis, Mina Cullen est apparu à Halloween et elle a déambulé dans les couloirs depuis lors. Et je paris que vous savez très bien qui elle est …

Je ne savais pas quoi dire… Était-il de son côté ? Elle ne m'avait rien dit sur ce que je pouvais révéler d'elle… Puis, je me souvins des photos de l'album qu'elle m'avait montré.

- Vous étiez amis ? Vous, Mina, Black et mes parents ? Demandais-je.

Lupin fronça les sourcils et ses yeux devinrent tristes.

- Oui, en effet… Répondit-il. Donc, Mina est venue à vous ?

- Oui…

- Je vous demanderais une chose… L'avez-vous vu depuis Noël ?

- Non.

- D'accord. Elle est sans doute à sa recherche… Murmura-t-il.

Je regretta presque d'avoir demandé ce qu'il y avait sous la cagoule d'un détraqueur, tant la réponse m'horrifiait : l'idée de se faire aspirer l'âme faisait naître en moi des pensées si abominables que je ne vis pas le professeur McGonagall et la heurta de plein fouet au milieu des escaliers.

- Regardez où vous allez, Potter !

- Désolé, professeur.

- Je vous ai cherché dans la salle commune. Je voulais vous dire que nous avons fait toute les vérifications possibles et que votre balai semble parfaitement normal. Vous avez un ami très généreux, Potter…

J'en resta bouche bée. Elle me tendit le balai qui resplendissait comme au premier jour.

- Je peux vraiment le prendre ? Pour de bon ? Demandais-je, timide.

- Pour de bon. Répondit-elle en souriant. Je crois que vous devriez l'essayer avant le match de samedi. Dites-moi, Potter… Vous ferez tout ce que vous pourrez pour gagner, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, nous aurons perdu pour la 8ème année consécutive, ainsi que me l'a aimablement fait remarquer le professeur Rogue…

Sans ajouter un mot, je repris mon chemin pour la tour Gryffondor, mon Eclair de Feu dans les mains. Au détour d'un couloir, j'aperçus Ron qui fonçait vers moi en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

- Elle te l'a rendu ? Parfait ! Est-ce que je pourrai l'essayer ? Demain ?

Arrivé dans la salle commune, se fut la cohue. Tout le monde voulut prendre l'Eclair de Feu. Dubois était au bord de l'extase.

Dix minutes plus tard, la foule d'admirateurs se dispersa et on vit enfin Hermione. Penchée sur son travail, elle était la seule à ne pas s'être précipitée sur eux et elle évitait soigneusement notre regard. Lorsqu'on s'approcha d'elle, elle consentit enfin à lever les yeux.

- Je l'ai récupéré. Dis-je en lui montrant le balai.

- Tu vois, Hermione ? Il était parfaitement normal ! Dit Ron.

- Il aurait pu ne pas l'être. Répliqua-t-elle. Au moins, maintenant, on est sûrs qu'il n'est pas dangereux !

- Oui, sans doute. Dis-je. Je ferais mieux d'allé le ranger.

- Je m'en occupe ! Dit vivement Ron. Il faut que je donne son médicament à Croutard.

Il prit le balai et monta l'escalier en le tenant avec précaution.

- Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ? Demandais-je.

- Pourquoi pas ?

Je jeta un coup d'œil à la table surchargée sur laquelle s'étalaient un long devoir d'Arithmancie et plein d'autres dissertations, traductions et encore d'autres devoirs…

- Comment tu t'y prends pour réussir à faire tout ça ? Demandais-je, abasourdi.

- Il suffit de … travailler dur. Répondit-elle.

Vu de près, je pus m'apercevoir qu'elle semblait aussi fatiguée que Lupin.

- Pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas tomber une ou deux matières ?

- Je ne pourrais jamais faire une chose pareille ! S'indigna-t-elle.

Un cri étranglé retentit dans le dortoir des garçons. La salle commune plongea dans un grand silence, tandis que des pas précipités descendaient l'escalier. Ron surgit alors au bas des marches, trainant un drap derrière lui.

- REGARDE ! Hurla-t-il en se ruant vers Hermione. REGARDE ! Répéta-t-il en lui agitant le drap sous son nez.

- Ron, qu'est ce que…

- CROUTARD ! REGARDE ! CROUTARD !

Hermione, penchée en arrière, essayait de s'éloigner de Ron, fou de rage. Je jeta un coup d'œil au drap. Il y avait une tache rouge au milieu. Quelque chose qui ressemblai à …

- DU SANG ! S'écria Ron. CROUTARD A DISPARU ! ET TU SAIS CE QU'IL Y AVAIT PAR TERRE ?

- N…non. Balbutia Hermione.

Ron jeta quelque chose sur le livre ouvert devant elle.

Des poils de chat de couleur orange… _Pattenrond_…

L'amitié de Ron et d'Hermione sembla définitivement détruite et pour combler le tout, Hermione se fâcha également sur moi car je pensais également que Pattenrond avait dévoré Croutard…

Pour remonter le moral de Ron, je lui proposa de m'accompagner à la dernière séance de Quidditch avant le match.

Ce fut la meilleure séance d'entrainement. L'équipe galvanisée par la présence de l'Eclair de Feu, se surpassa et lorsque tout le monde fut redescendu sur la pelouse, Dubois n'adressa aucune critique à ses joueurs, ce qui était bien la première fois, comme le fit remarquer George Wesley.

Et c'est en compagnie de Ron que je fis le chemin vers le château. On était à mi-chemin quand j'aperçus quelque chose sur ma gauche, quelque chose qui me fit l'effet d'un coup de poing à l'estomac… une paire d'yeux qui brillaient dans l'obscurité.

Je me figea sur place, le cœur battant.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? S'étonna Ron.

Je tendis le doigt et Ron alluma sa baguette.

Le rayon lumineux fit apparaitre Pattenrond sur une branche, à l'affût, fixant la forêt.

- Fiche le camp de là, toi ! Rugit Ron.

Il se pencha pour ramasser une pierre mais une voix retentit provenant de la forêt.

- Que ta fait ce pauvre animal pour le menacer ainsi, Ron ?

On sursauta. Hagrid apparut. Il portait son manteau dans ses bras.

- Hagrid ! Vous nous avez fait peur ! M'exclamais-je.

- Désolé, ce n'était pas mon intention. Répondit-il en s'arrêtant devant nous.

Je reporta mon regard sur Pattenrond mais il avait disparu.

- Il en a profité pour filer… Grogna Ron.

- Qu'avez-vous là, Hagrid ? Demandais-je.

- Oh… euh… ben… Bafouilla-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'interdit, j'espère ? Demanda Ron. Comme un dragon ?

- Non, non… C'est … Je l'avais trouvé, il y a quelques semaines de là. Mais elle avait toujours pas bougé alors j'ai pensé que … que l'emmener à l'infirmerie serait plus confortable pour elle…

Je jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui semblait aussi perplexe que moi.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Ron.

Hagrid déposa son manteau sur le sol et dégagea légèrement le haut pour faire apparaitre…

_Mina ?_

Elle semblait endormie mais terriblement blanche, plus que d'habitude bien sûr. Des larges cernes s'étendaient sous ses yeux.

- Mina… Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? Demandais-je.

- Dans la forêt, à 700mètres environ, allongée sur le sol. La première fois que je l'avais vu, je n'avais pas osé l'approcher de peur de la déranger… Vous savez les vampires…

Je m'approcha et m'agenouilla à ses côtés.

Je posa une main tremblante sur sa joue. Elle était glacée.

- Fait attention… Me prévint Hagrid.

- Mina ? L'appelais-je. Il faut vous réveiller, maintenant.

Elle ne bougea pas. Ça faisait bizarre de ne pas la voir respirer…

- Le professeur Lupin vous cherche… Dis-je. Et je voudrais passer du temps avec vous… Mina ?...

- Je crois que c'est inutile, Harry… Dis Hagrid. Mais dis-moi… comment la connais-tu ? Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

- C'est une longue histoire mais en résumé, je sais qui elle est et ce qu'elle est pour moi. Ce qu'on m'a caché pendant 13ans. Ma famille…

- C'est un vampire, Harry… Dis Hagrid.

- Elle a été une des meilleures amies de mes parents donc elle ne doit pas être très mauvaise…

- Ils ont été ma famille.

- Oh… Bonsoir Mi … Mina… Bafouilla Hagrid.

Mina se redressa. Les cheveux en bataille et pleins de feuilles.

- Merci, Harry. Tu as réussi à me tirer de ma transe… Dit-elle en se levant.

Je me releva. Elle commença à retirer les feuilles mortes de ses cheveux.

- Alors comme ça Lupin me cherche et tu veux passer du temps avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. Ou c'était juste pour me faire réagir ?

- Non, c'était la vérité. Dis-je.

Son regard s'attrista légèrement.

- Malheureusement, il va falloir attendre un peu pour que je puisse être seule avec toi. Dit-elle. Je ne me contrôle pas encore tout à fait et je ne veux pas te blesser.

Soudain, elle se mit à humer l'air, fronçant les sourcils.

- Qui a-t-il Mina? Demanda Hagrid.

- Je sens… une odeur … familière… Dit-elle, perplexe. Odeur familière néanmoins camouflée…

Un vent venant du nord souffla d'un coup, faisant voler les longs cheveux noirs de Mina dans tous les sens. Elle était tournée vers le nord, tendue.

Si je n'avais pas été aussi près d'elle, je ne l'aurais pas entendu murmurer.

- L'odeur… de …de … Peter ? Souffla-t-elle, perdue.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

***Mouark !***

**N'oubliez pas les reviews !**

**^(^.^)^**


	11. Chapitre 11: Lorsque le chat court après

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**Voilà les ptits loups ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira =)**

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Certains personnages appartiennent à Anne Rice. Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Une famille brisée en une nuit. Que va-t-il se passer quand le soleil se lèvera ?...

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 11 : Lorsque le chat court après le rat.**

**POV Mina. **

- Quoi ? Demanda Harry.

- Taisez-vous ! Ordonnais-je.

Des petits bruits de pas me parvenaient à une centaine de mètres.

_On m'avait pourtant dis que Peter était mort… _

- Hagrid ? Demandais-je.

- Oui ? Dit-il, inquiet.

- Peter Pettigrow est bien mort, n'est-ce pas ? Demandais-je.

- Euh … oui… pourquoi ?

Le parc était silencieux, trop silencieux. Depuis l'arrivée des détraqueurs dans le secteur, les animaux s'étaient enfoncés dans la forêt et le silence était de mise depuis lors. Mais là, il y avait quelque chose de pesant, un mauvais pressentiment.

Les bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes, puis reprirent.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Harry.

Je leva une main, intimant le silence.

Mon instinct de chasseur se réveilla. Mes sens aux aguets.

Je réussis à voir la provenance des petits pas. Un rat courait vers le saule cogneur.

Je devais vérifier mes doutes.

Je commença à marcher à allure normal. Un peu hésitante.

J'entendis les bruits de pas d'Harry, de Ron et d'Hagrid derrière moi.

D'autres bruits de pas m'interpellèrent. Ils provenaient des Portes. Une silhouette qui boitait légèrement se dirigeait vers les grilles. Je remis mon intention sur le rat. Celui-ci, courait maintenant. J'accéléra le pas.

- Hey ! Mina ? Que faites-vous tous ? Cria l'homme qui se dirigeait vers les grilles.

Celui-ci changea son but pour me/nous suivre.

Les bruits de pas du rat s'arrêtèrent.

Je pris Remus par le bras et le mis à côté de moi.

- Aie ! Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Sens ! Ordonnais-je.

Remus s'exécuta et parut perplexe.

- Tu ne reconnais pas cette odeur ? Demandais-je.

Remus ne me répondit pas. Il avait les yeux écarquillés à présent, me fixant intensément.

- C'est impossible … Souffla-t-il.

- Je sens rien moi… Dis Ron.

- Raconte-moi brièvement ce qu'il s'est passé avec Peter. Ordonnais-je en recommençant à marcher.

- Il a été tué par Sirius.

- Et sa dépouille ?

- Il ne restait… qu'un doigt…

- Et ils ont vraiment cru qu'il était mort avec un seul doigt comme reste ! M'écriais-je, malgré moi. Ah ! les humains ! je te jure ! Aucun sortilège ne peut réduire quelqu'un ainsi ! Un seul doigt …. Tsss

Les bruits de pas du rat reprirent, allant de plus en plus vite.

- Il n'y a qu'une solution pour avoir la réponse… Dis-je.

Je courus le plus vite possible, laissant les autres derrière. Je le rattrapa en quelques secondes. Il était au bord de la forêt interdite.

- Arrête-toi ! Criais-je.

Je lui marcha sur la queue et il se tortilla dans tous les sens.

Une ombre m'interpella dans les buissons. Un chat orange apparu. Il fixait le rat avec convoitise.

- Il est à moi, désolé. Dis-je.

Le chat sembla froncer les sourcils et fit demi-tour dans la forêt.

Je me baissa pour prendre le rat par la queue. Il se tortillait dans tous les sens. Poussant des cris de terreur.

Les autres arrivèrent, essoufflés.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Hagrid.

- Croutard ! S'exclama le rouquin.

- Tu le connais ? Demandais-je, perdu.

- Oui ! C'est mon rat ! S'exclama-t-il en approchant. Je le croyais mort !

- Tu vas devoir faire tes excuses à quelqu'un… Rigola Harry.

Remus était livide.

Je fixa le rat qui se tortillait toujours. Il lui manquait … un doigt à une patte.

- Si c'est bien ton rat. Dis-moi pourquoi il lui manque un doigt à une patte ?

- Ben, je ne sais pas. Quand on l'a recueilli, il ne l'avait déjà plus. Il a dut surement la perdre en se battant.

J'arqua les sourcils, septique.

- Et tu l'a depuis combien de temps ?

- Ben on l'a dans la famille depuis environ 12 ou 13ans. Pourquoi ?

Je me mis à rire. Un rire nerveux.

- Mina… Calme-toi… Souffla Remus.

- Je suis calme ! Souriais-je. Je suis … très calme.

J'admira ma prise avec une telle délectation…

Le rat arrêta de gigoter et me regarda quelques secondes fixement.

J'étais tellement hypnotisé par ma vengeance que je n'entendis pas les bruits de pas dans notre direction. Cette chose courait vers nous, venant de la forêt.

Je tourna la tête dans la direction en même temps que Remus.

- Que … Souffla Remus.

Un énorme chien sauta au-dessus des buissons. Il était enragé.

Il me sauta au visage. Par la surprise, je lâcha le rat qui en profita pour filé. Ron réagit et l'appela. Le rat passa à côté de lui à toute à allure. Ron jura et lui sauta dessus, emprisonnant le rongeur entre ses mains difficilement.

Mon intention se reporta sur l'énorme chien qui voulait me mordre. Je connaissais cette odeur pour l'avoir senti pendant près de 5ans.

J'avais à peine réalisé que c'était lui que celui-ci se retourna et sauta sur Ron, le mordant au bras droit. Un hurlement retentit, résonnant dans tout le parc. Hurlement qui signifiait que je devais bloquer ma respiration.

- Ron ! Hurla Harry.

J'étais toujours couché sur le sol. Je ne réalisais pas ce qui se passait. Je tourna la tête et vit que Remus avait les yeux écarquillé. Il était dans le même état que moi. En entendant le hurlement de Ron, il réagit enfin et ceintura le chien.

- CALME-TOI ! Hurla Remus. TU VAS LE TUER !

Je me leva lentement et regarda la scène.

Remus ceinturait toujours le chien qui se débattait comme un diable. Ron tenait son rat contre sa poitrine, celui-ci griffait son maitre à sang. Hagrid était à ses côtés, paniqué. Harry pointait sa baguette sur le chien, tremblant et hésitant.

Un vent froid souffla soudainement. Les visages des autres se figèrent, livide. Ils regardaient derrière moi. Je me retourna pour découvrir 2 détraqueurs tendant leurs mains crochues vers moi. Leur vue me réveilla de ma stupeur.

Sans un mot, je les attrapa par la gorge et enfonça mes doigts dans leurs cous. Ils s'effondrèrent et je me retourna vers les autres qui était toujours bouche bée.

- Bon, je crois qu'il va falloir se calmer un peu… Dis-je, froide comme le pôle sud. Sirius, je t'ordonne de lâcher ce garçon, dans le cas contraire, tu seras empalé au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Hagrid, si tu ne veux pas recevoir une gifle, réveille-toi. Remus, également. Harry, range-moi cette baguette avant de faire une bêtise. Et Remus… stop son hémorragie avant que je fasse une bêtise, s'il te plait… Ajoutais-je, en évitant de regarder la blessure.

Tous m'obéir, même Sirius. Je pus enfin le regarder. Même si il était sous sa forme d'animagus, on pouvait voir qu'il était extrêmement maigre et sale. Son regard était rempli de stupéfaction. Il gémit et s'approcha d'un pas vers moi.

- Ne bouge pas. Ordonnais-je. Je veux des explications avant toutes choses.

Je porta mon regard sur Harry. Son regard allait de moi au chien. Il était perdu. Il tenait toujours sa baguette mais il l'avait baissé le long de sa jambe.

- Voilà, j'ai stoppé l'hémorragie mais il faudra que Madame Pomfresh l'examine. Dis Remus.

Ron était à moitié dans les vapes.

- Mina, qui est ce chien ? Demanda Harry, perdu.

Le chien me regardait toujours fixement.

- Je crois que le lieu n'est pas approprié. Dis-je.

- Mina ! S'écria Harry, en colère. Je veux savoir qui est ce chien ! J'en ai assez des cachoteries et des mensonges !

- C'est …

Les mots étaient bloqués. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentré alors qu'il était en face de moi.

- Sirius Black… Fini Remus.

- QUOI ? S'écria Harry et Hagrid, en chœur.

- Pas possible … Murmura Ron, qui commençait à se remettre de ses émotions.

Le silence dura une 10ène de secondes qui semblaient duré une éternité.

- Reprend ta forme humaine. Ordonna Remus en pointa sa baguette sur le chien noir.

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers Remus. Il semblait résigné.

Le chien baissa la tête, son dos s'arrondi à l'extrême. Le corps d'un homme sembla sortir du dos du chien. 10 secs plus tard, un homme en guenille se tenait devant nous. Très sale, le visage émacié, de longs cheveux noirs et une longue barbe sale parsemé de gris. Ses yeux étaient comme fous, de longues et profondes cernes les entouraient. Ce n'était plus l'homme que j'avais aimé. Heureux et joyeux de vivre.

J'avais le souffle coupé. Je retenais les larmes qui menaçaient. Je serra les poing et osa enfin le regarder dans les yeux. C'était toujours les mêmes yeux bleus acier. Ils n'avaient pas changé sauf qu'ils étaient remplis de tristesse, de désespoirs et de vengeance.

- Mina… Souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque. Tes yeux…

Sa voix trahissait le manque de contact humain depuis toutes ces années.

Il voulut de nouveau s'approcher.

- Non. Je veux savoir la vérité. Dis-je.

- Elle n'est pas la seule, d'ailleurs… Dis Remus, la voix rauque d'émotion.

- Moi aussi ! S'écria Harry, pointant sa baguette sur Black. Je veux l'entendre dire pourquoi il a tuer mes parents !

Il était furieux.

- A quoi ça servirai ?... Vous n'allez pas me croire… Souffla-t-il.

- Tu sembles oublier à qui tu t'adresses. Dis-je.

Il plongea son regard dans le mien. Il soupira bruyamment et commença son récit.

- Lorsque tu as disparu, on t'a cherché partout… Un soir, j'ai eu une vision… toi qui me disais…

- Je me souviens… Dis-je.

- Après ça, j'ai réussi à convaincre James et Lily de faire le sortilège de Fidelitas.

- C'est quoi ? Demanda Harry, perplexe.

- C'est un sortilège qui permet de cacher une information au cœur d'une personne. C'est un sort basé entièrement sur la confiance, puisque cette personne devient alors le Gardien du Secret, et est la seule à pouvoir divulguer ce secret. Répondis Remus.

- Oui. J'ai réussi à convaincre Lily et James ne choisir Peter. Je savais que tout le monde penserais que c'était moi le Gardien. La preuve. Mais ils m'ont écouté et choisit Peter… On savait qu'il y avait un traitre dans nos proches et Peter n'avait pas du tout le profil…

- Ils me soupçonnaient… Murmura Remus.

- Je suis désolé, Remus. Tu sais, à l'époque… Dis Sirius.

- C'est le passé… Dis Remus.

- 1moi ½ après, j'avais rendez-vous chez James et Lily pour fêter Halloween…Une fois arrivée là-bas… le mal était déjà fait… J'ai tout de suite deviné que c'était Peter qui les avait vendus vu qu'il était le Gardien. Et je me suis souvenu de tes paroles dans le rêve. Tu m'avais dit « Méfie-toi de … ». Tout s'était mis en place, c'était lui qui t'avais dit que Dumbledore voulait te voir.

- Qu'as-tu fait après vu la maison détruite ? Demanda Remus, les sourcils froncés.

- J'ai cherché Peter partout. J'ai réussi à le trouver grâce à mon odorat et je l'ai poursuivi dans la rue du côté moldu. J'ai réussi à le coincé et il s'est mis à crier que j'avais trahi mes meilleurs amis en pleine rue et il s'est coupé un doigt et a lancé un sort de magie noir faisant exploser la rue pour que tout le monde le croit mort ! Il s'est mêlé aux autres rats et s'est enfoui.

- Personne n'en a jamais parlé… Dis Harry, perdu. Que Peter Pettigrow était un animagus, je veux dire.

- Ton père, Peter et moi-même étions des animagis non-déclaré. Dis Sirius.

- Et je n'en ai jamais parlé. Ajouta Remus. J'étais persuadé que Peter était mort et toi à Azkaban, l'information était inutile…

Tout se m'était en place, tout prenait du sens…. Je ne détectais pas de mensonges. Il disait la vérité.

- Comment t'es-tu échappé d'Azkaban ? Demanda Remus.

- Les détraqueurs ne perçoivent pas les animaux. J'étais tellement maigre que j'ai pu passé entre les barreaux de ma cellule sous ma forme d'animagus. J'ai nagé jusqu'à la côté et j'ai fui.

- Et toi … Murmura Sirius, me fixant toujours. Où étais-tu ?... Après la vision, j'ai cru…

- Comme tu l'as dit. C'est Peter qui m'a vendu. Ils m'ont enchainée dans un cachot sous terre en pleine forêt en Ecosse. J'ai réussi à m'en extraire, il y a quelques mois. Dis-je, froide.

- Donc, le rat de Ron est … Commença Harry.

- Peter. Finis Sirius.

- Vous êtes complètement fou ! S'exclama Ron. Croutard ne peut pas être ce Peter !

On se retourna tous vers Ron qui était assis contre un vieux rocher, tenant son bras blessé. Celui-ci commença à tapoter son pull puis devint encore plus livide qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- Il n'est plus là… Souffla-t-il. CROUTARD ! CROUTARD !

J'entendis des cris un peu plus loin, vers les Grandes Portes. Une voix de fille qui appelait Harry et Ron. Ça devait être Hermione.

- Des gens rapplique … Dis-je. Soit on va tout déballer maintenant, soit on cherche la vermine.

- Je vais le chercher. Dis Sirius.

- Non. Dis-je. Je sais que si tu le retrouve, tu le tueras et je ne veux pas. Tu n'es pas un assassin.

Je tourna mon regard vers la forêt. Trouver un rat dans un espace aussi grand et la nuit… ça va être dur…

- Restez ici tous ! C'est un ordre. Si des gens viennent, tu te transforme, Sirius. Je reviens.

Je n'attendis pas et me transforma en chat. C'était plus discret dans une forêt. Un chat qui court après un rat. Au bout de 2min, je perçus son odeur. Elle était plus forte. Il s'était transformé en humain pour courir plus vite. Je suivis la trace, allant de plus en plus vite, pour arriver … au niveau des grilles du château. Je ralentis pour retrouver une allure normale. Je marcha jusqu'aux grilles. L'odeur allait jusqu'à l'extérieur. Il avait transplané….

- Ce n'est que partie remise… Soufflais-je.

Je fis demi-tour et retrouva les autres où je les avais laissé. McGonagall, Rogue, Rusard et Hermione étaient avec eux et semblaient en colère. Sirius se trouvait entre Harry et Remus sous sa forme d'animagus. Hermione était agenouillé auprès de Ron.

Rogue se tourna vers moi, fronçant les sourcils.

Je repris ma forme humaine.

- Tien, Miss Cullen. On attendait plus que vous. Dis Rogue.

- Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. Dis-je en frottant ma veste.

- Miss Cullen, le professeur Lupin nous a dit qu'il y avait un intrus dans Poudlard et que vous étiez partis à sa poursuite.

- Il m'a malheureusement filé entre les pattes. Dis-je. Mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je le retrouve. Ajoutais-je, menaçante.

- Foutaise ! S'écria Rusard. Je paris que c'était pour protégé ces voyous qui se promenaient dans le parc en pleine nuit !

- Savez-vous qui il était ? Demanda McGonagall, sans faire attention à Rusard.

- Peter Pettigrow. Dis-je comme si ça tombait sous le sens.

…

- Pettigrow est mort, il y a 13ans. Black l'a tué ! S'indigna Rogue.

Je m'approcha de lui. Séductrice. Affamée. Penchant la tête sur le côté, je me colla à lui.

- Vous mettriez ma parole en doute ? Demandais-je, lui caressant le cou. Je n'aime pas ça…

Rogue ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Visiblement, ma technique marchait à merveille.

- Miss Cullen, avez-vous trouvé une trace de Black ? Intervint McGonagall.

Je me détourna de Rogue et me tourna vers elle avec un grand sourire.

- Oui, il est ici même !

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

***PUB* :**

**ALLEZ VOIR ! **

**www. youtube .com/watch?v=ZbH0nbilYek**

**Je l'ai découverte ce matin. Je l'ai trouvé trop géniale et bien monté.**

**J'étais trop émue ! *snif***

**Dites ce que vous en pensez ^^ **

**^(^.^)^**

**Bisous !**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews, please !**


	12. Chapitre 12 : Testament

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**Avant tout, je voudrais m'excuser pour ce retard. J'ai eu un décès dans ma famille et … bon… je n'avais pas trop la tête à écrire. J'espère que vous comprendrez. **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Certains personnages appartiennent à Anne Rice. Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Une famille brisée en une nuit. Que va-t-il se passer quand le soleil se lèvera ?...

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 12 : Testament.**

**Pov Mina.**

- Je vous demande pardon ? S'exclama McGonagall.

- Je sais où il est. Dis-je. Je dois aller voir Dumbledore !

- Le directeur n'est pas ici. Dis Rogue.

- On va l'attendre alors ! Dis-je.

- On ? Demanda McGonagall, perplexe.

- Remus, Harry, mon chien et moi-même. Dis-je. Mais avant, je vais emmener ce jeune garçon à Madame Pomfresh.

Je m'approcha de Ron et le prit dans mes bras. Il était nerveux. Et moi aussi… Ce sang …

- Euh finalement… professeur McGonagall, vous ne voulez pas vous en occuper ? Demandais-je, fronçant le nez.

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais j'attends des explications. Dit-elle.

Elle fit apparaitre un brancard et je posa Ron dessus. Elle le fit léviter et se dirigea vers le château.

- Je vais aller avec lui. Dit Hermione.

- D'accord, va-y. Acquiesça Harry.

- Je repose ma question : Albus se trouve-t-il dans son bureau ? Demandais-je à Rogue et Rusard.

- Oui. Répondis Rogue, froid.

- D'accord. Que vous me suiviez ou pas, je vais le voir. Dis-je. Mais Patmol et toi Harry, vous devriez venir, vu que ça vous concerne. Remus, je voudrais que tu viennes également.

Ce dernier acquiesça.

Je me retourna et me dirigea vers les Grandes Portes. Une fois arrivée dans l'encadrement, je me retourna. Harry, Sirius, Remus, Rogue et Rusard étaient derrière moi. Hagrid repartait vers sa cabane.

Au premier étage, des bruits d'explosion retentirent. Rusard devint rouge écarlate et courut en direction du bruit.

- Fred et Gorge… Murmura Harry.

- Severus, vous n'êtes pas obligé de nous suivre vu que je ne vous autoriserais pas à entrer dans le bureau.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda-t-il.

- Parce que ça ne vous concerne en rien, bien évidemment. Et parce que je ne supporte pas votre présence.

Il s'arrêta net et fit demi-tour. J'entendis Remus ricaner.

- J'ai envie de dire … bien joué. Rigola-t-il.

Je ne répliqua pas. J'étais en colère. En colère contre Albus. En colère contre moi-même. Il avait filé sous mon nez, sans que je m'en rende compte. Je n'avais pas réussi à rattraper un rat, … un humain… peu importe. Je me faisais honte.

- Dis-moi Harry. Dis-je en m'arrêtant net. Ta tante aime toujours autant la magie ?

Harry ricana.

- Elle hait la magie. Et mon oncle est pareil voir pire… Répondit-il.

Je le regarda dans les yeux.

- Donc… Je suppose que vous ne vous entendez pas à merveille ? Demandais-je.

- Pas trop, en effet … Murmura-t-il.

Patmol grogna légèrement et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas faire pareil.

- Il fallait s'y attendre… Commenta Remus.

- On va réparer ça. Dis-je avant de reprendre ma route.

- Que comptes-tu faire ? Me demanda Remus.

- Tu verras.

On atteint le 2ème étage et j'ordonna à la statue phénix de bouger.

J'entendis des voix à travers la porte. J'entra sans toquer.

- Mina… Siffla Remus. Tu aurais pu …

- Albus ! M'écriais-je.

Le directeur était assis derrière son bureau. Fudge se trouvait en face de lui, son chapeau melon vert entre les mains.

- Mina… Je te pensais partie de Poudlard. Dis Albus en se levant.

- Désolé de te décevoir. Je dormais dans la forêt interdite.

Albus plissa les yeux.

- Et que puis-je… pour vous ? Demanda-t-il, soupçonneux. Est-ce urgent ? Ou puis je finir avec Monsieur le Ministre ?

- C'est urgent par le fait que je suis plutôt en colère et que je vais devoir aller chasser sous peu. Et la présence de Mr Fudge me sera utile.

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Fudge.

- Je voudrais voir les testaments de James et Lily Potter.

- Je vous demande pardon ? De quel droit, donnerais-je de tel document à un vampire ? Demanda Fudge, indigné.

- Je suis la marraine d'Harry et j'ai le droit de le voir. Harry également d'ailleurs.

- Pourquoi veux-tu voir absolument ces documents maintenant ? Demanda Albus.

- Je veux voir ces documents. Dis-je en plantant mon regard dans celui du directeur.

- Oui, moi aussi je veux les voir. J'en ai le droit, je crois. Appuya Harry qui se mit à côté de moi.

Albus souffla et Fudge se tortilla sur son fauteuil, mal à l'aise.

- Hum, je sens de la culpabilité. Dis-je.

- ça ne se fait pas comme ça de toute façon. Il y a des papiers à remplir et…

- Dois-je me fâcher ?... Coupais-je.

Le regard de Fudge alla du directeur à moi. Nerveux.

- On vous suit Monsieur le Ministre. Dis-je.

- Vous m'accompagnez ? Demanda Fudge au directeur.

- Oui, je crois que ça sera préférable. Dit-il en se levant. A qui est ce chien ? Demanda-t-il, étonné.

Patmol se trouvait derrière moi.

- C'est mon chien. Dis-je.

- Je croyais que tu ne les aimais pas ? Dit-il, soupçonneux.

- Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis, comme dis le dicton.

Le chemin jusqu'aux grilles se fit en silence. Seul le bruit des pas brisaient le silence. Dumbledore et Fudge étaient en tête. Ce dernier nous jetait des regards par moments, anxieux.

- C'est bien, vous avez un bon instinct. Dis-je, le sourire aux lèvres alors qu'Albus ouvrait les grilles. On ne tourne pas le dos à un prédateur. Surtout quand on est si appétissant…

- Mina. Gronda Remus.

- Je suis sage. Dis-je.

_Sauf si mes doutes sont confirmés…_

- Au Ministère de la magie. Dis Albus, tendant son bras à Harry.

Je mis une main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

- Je m'occupe d'Harry.

Albus fronça les sourcils et transplana en même temps que Fudge et Remus.

Je m'accroupis auprès de Sirius.

- Veux-tu venir ? ou tu attends ici ? Lui demandais-je.

Il avança d'un pas.

- D'accord.

Je mis une main sur sa tête et pris la main d'Harry qui sursauta à mon contact.

- Pardon. S'excusa-t-il. C'est le froid…

Je souris et transplana.

**Pov Harry.**

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais… je ne veux plus jamais recommencer ! C'était comme si chaque partie de mon corps étaient passé dans un tuyau trop étroit. A l'arrivée, je crus que j'allais vomir.

- Harry, regarde-moi. Ordonna Mina en serrant légèrement ma main.

En sa présence, je me sentais plus calme. C'était une drôle de sensation.

Elle planta son regard incolore dans le mien.

- ça va mieux ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui… merci. On vient de faire quoi là ?

- Vous venez de transplaner. Répondis Remus.

Celui-ci se trouvait à côté de Mina, souriant.

- Ok… Répondis-je, reprenant mon souffle.

Mina lâcha ma main et je me redressa pour découvrir un décor complètement différent de celui de Poudlard. On était dans un hall immense. Les murs étaient recouverts de lambris en bois sombre et vernis, dans lesquels se trouvaient deux rangées de cheminées aux manteaux dorés. Le sol est quant à lui était fait d'un parquet sombre, ciré à la perfection. Une œuvre monumentale se dresse au milieu du hall. Le plafond magique, incrusté de symboles dorés, se déplacent sans cesse. Les grandes portes en or, situées au fond, débouchaient sur un second hall, plus petit, regroupant une vingtaine d'ascenseurs qui devaient permettre d'accéder aux différents étages du ministère.

- waw… Soufflais-je.

- C'est la première fois que tu viens ? Demanda le professeur Lupin.

- Oui… Murmurais-je en regardant partout.

- ça va aller, Harry ? Demanda Mina.

- Oui, merci. Dis-je en posant mon regard sur le chien qui s'était avancé vers moi.

Je me recula, méfiant.

Même si Mina et Lupin le pensait innocent. Je me méfiais toujours.

- Pouvons-nous y allé ? Demanda Mina.

Elle semblait pressée. On la suivit donc d'un pas vif. Le Ministre et le professeur Dumbledore se trouvaient à 2 ou 3 mètres devant elle, la guidant.

Le hall était quasiment désert à cette heure. Seuls quelques sorciers le traversaient pour se diriger vers les cheminées.

Mina, qui marchait devant moi, prit quelque chose dans sa poche. Ça ressemblait à une poignée d'épée. Elle vira vers la droite. Le professeur Lupin et le chien s'arrêtèrent net, la suivant du regard. Je fis de même.

- Que fait-elle … Murmura-t-il.

Le professeur Dumbledore et Fudge durent entendre qu'on s'était stoppé. Ils suivirent notre regard.

Mina se dirigeait vers un homme qui lui tournait le dos. Elle marcha plus vite pour arrivé à un mètre de lui. Il ne sembla pas l'avoir entendu. Elle lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le milieu du dos. Il fut projeté à 4 ou 5 mètres. Elle n'attendit pas qu'il se relève et le releva par le col de son manteau. Elle fit un drôle de mouvement avec la poignée de l'épée et une lame de 50cm en sortie. Elle la mit sous la gorge de l'homme et se pencha vers lui.

- Mina ! S'écria Dumbledore. Arrête tout de suite !

- Lâchez-moi ! S'écria l'homme. Vous…

Etrangement l'inconnu se stoppa, terrifié.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda-t-elle, calme.

- Pourquoi attaquez-vous cet homme ? S'écria Fudge. Je vais devoir vous faire capturer !

- Bien essayé Monsieur le Ministre mais je vous le déconseille. Dit-elle. Vous auriez l'air d'un idiot si cet… homme était un mangemort.

- Qui donc ?

Elle s'écarta pour découvrir un homme d'environ 1m70, maigre, le teint cireux, des cheveux brun grisonnant, des petits yeux noirs et un gros nez.

- Macnair ! S'exclama Fudge. Voyons ! c'est un employé du ministère ! Il travail…

- Je paris sur le département des créatures dangereuse. Coupa Mina. Il doit être bourreau hors pair, n'est-ce pas ?

Fudge la regarda, bouche bée.

- En effet… Murmura-t-il. Comment le savez-vous ?...

- Oh je connais ces techniques interrogatoires… Dit-elle en se reportant sur Macnair.

Lupin s'approcha d'elle.

- Mina, Harry est là. Dit-il.

Elle se retourna et lâcha l'homme. De fine veine noire entouraient ses yeux. L'homme en profita pour disparaitre.

Mina serra les poings et se tourna vers Fudge.

- Si vous ne le voyez pas demain matin. C'est soit que je l'ai tué, soit qu'il a peur de moi et qu'il se cache. Pouvons-nous continuer ? Demanda-t-elle alors que ces étranges veines disparaissaient.

Fudge ne répondit pas et repartit vers les ascenseurs, accompagné de Dumbledore.

Arrivée au 2ème étage, au département de la justice magique selon la petite voix, Fudge alla tout droit. L'endroit ressemblait à un commissariat de police moldu. Pleins de bureau avec des affiches de recherche accroché partout. Toutes les affiches ne montraient qu'un seul homme, Sirius Black. Des photos récentes comme des photos de lui plus jeune aussi. Je vis le chien se mettre à côté de Mina.

A une dizaine de mètre, on tourna à droite dans un couloir. Fudge toqua à la porte qui se trouvait tout au fond et entra directement suivi de Dumbledore. Lupin me fit signe de passer devant lui, ce que je fis.

L'endroit était… bizarre… On aurait dit une immense bibliothèque dont les armoires étaient penchées et tordues. Un comptoir barrait le chemin tout le long. Un homme se trouvait derrière. Il portait des lunettes épaisses à la Trelawney, il avait des cheveux vert fluo en pétard et portait un t-shirt orange et un pantalon noir. On le voyait de loin.

- Bonsoir Monsieur le Ministre ! S'écria-t-il en voyant Fudge. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Je voudrais les testaments de Lily et James Potter, Summers.

- Bien monsieur !

Summers agita sa baguette et deux dossiers d'une 10ène de cm d'épaisseur volèrent jusqu'à lui. Il prit les dernières feuilles se trouvant à la fin et les lut silencieusement avant de les donné à Fudge.

- Que cherchez-vous Monsieur le Ministre ?

Fudge fixa les pages, bouche bée puis regarda Dumbledore, perdu.

- Puis-je ? Demanda Mina en tendant sa main.

- Je … euh…

- Lisez le passage sur le sortilège Fidelitas, alors. Dis Mina.

Le professeur Lupin se tourna vivement vers elle, le regard perdu.

- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il. De quoi tu parles ?

- Au 13ème siècle, une situation similaire était arrivée. Un innocent s'est retrouvé en prison. L'affaire Jackson. Après cet événement, le ministre en poste à mis en place certaines dispositions pour que ça n'arrive plus. Lorsqu'on pratique le sortilège de Fidelitas, le Gardien du Secret est immédiatement inscrit sur le testament des gens concernés.

- Je n'étais pas au courant… Dis Lupin en regardant Dumbledore.

- Peu de gens le savent car pas souvent pratiqué. Dis Mina. Mais je suppose que tu devais le savoir Albus ?

Ils se regardèrent. Le regard de Mina était empli de colère. Et celui de Dumbledore était impénétrable. Celui-ci resta silencieux.

- Pouvez-vous nous lire le passage Mr Fudge ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Euh … oui … bien sûr… Voyons, celui de James Potter. « Moi, James Potter, sain de corps et d'esprit, lègue tous mes biens à mon épouse Lily Potter ou dans le cas échéant mon fils Harry James Potter. Je confie la garde de mon fils Harry James Potter à Sirius Black, son parrain ou dans le cas échéant à Wilhelmina Cullen, sa marraine. Le 31 septembre 1981, après avoir été averti des menaces de mort de Lord… euh Vous-Savez-Qui, bafouilla Fudge. Nous avons pratiqué le sortilège de Fidelitas et le Gardien du Secret que ma femme et moi avons choisi est Peter Pettigrow… »

Fudge s'arrêta, bouche bée.

- Albus … Murmura-t-il en levant son regard vers le concerné. Vous m'aviez dit que …

- ça ne change rien au fait que Black a tué Pettigrow et ces innocents moldus en pleine rue moldue. Répondis Dumbledore.

- Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais entendu ce testament ? Demandais-je, furieux.

- Normalement, on le lit aux concernés mais à l'époque tu étais trop jeune et Black était en prison et Cullen avait disparue. Répondis Fudge.

- Mais je suis là, à présent. Et Pettigrow n'est pas mort. Dis Mina.

- Si ! Il est mort ! Dit Dumbledore. Il y a des témoins.

- De quoi ? D'une dispute et d'un nuage de poussière après une explosion. Et … ah ! Si ! Un doigt… Aucuns sorts sorciers ne peuvent faire disparaitre un corps ainsi ! S'exclama-t-elle. Il y aurait du rester des bouts de chaires. Vous êtes vraiment une bande d'hypocrites et d'idiots… Souffla-t-elle.

- Je ne te permets pas ! S'écria Dumbledore.

- Si ! Je me permets ! Cria-t-elle. Tu as osé mentir à Harry ! A moi ! A Remus ! Tu as envoyé Sirius à Azkaban alors qu'il était innocent ! Je paris en plus que tu étais au courant pour le testament mais cet idiot t'a cru sans hésitation ! Et pour finir tu colles Harry… Harry n'est pas ton fils ! Il n'est rien pour toi ! Fudge va faire innocenter Sirius Black et je vais récupérer la garde d'Harry pour qu'il ne soit plus avec ses gens qui le maltraitent sans que tu ne fasses rien pour l'aider!

Pendant qu'elle parlait les veines noires réapparurent autour de ses yeux, menaçantes. L'air devint plus froid…Le professeur Lupin me fit reculer de quelques parts, sortant sa baguette. Le chien se mit à côté de Mina, gémissant.

- J'ai fait ça pour lui. Répliqua Dumbledore, plus calme. Pour le préparer…

- Stop ! Albus ! La ferme ! Tu manipules tout le monde, tu l'as toujours fait et j'en peux plus ! Mr Fudge ! Reprit-elle, plus calme. Reconnaissez-vous ces documents ? Êtes-vous d'accord que Sirius Black est innocent ?

- Euh …

Celui-ci regardait Dumbledore, complètement perdu.

- Euh oui, je dois avouer que ces documents ne peuvent être contestés. Donc sous la présence de Mr Black, nous pourrons faire un procès en bonne et dut forme et l'innocenté. Mais il y a un problème… la preuve que Peter Pettigrow soit vivant doit être prouvé.

- Je m'en charge, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais le retrouver. Répondis Mina, froide. Quand aura lieu le procès ?

- Euh… Je dois voir ça demain matin. Je vous en tiendrais au courant.

- D'accord, envoyez un hibou à Remus Lupin. Les hiboux ne m'aiment pas.

- Bien. Répondis Fudge.

- Allons-y, Harry a cours demain. Dis Mina.

Elle se retourna sans un regard en arrière, laissant le directeur et le Ministre à ce revirement de situation. Mina marchait d'un pas rapide. On avait du mal à la suivre. Arrivée dans le hall, elle s'arrêta net et se tourna vers nous. Elle avait encore des veines noires. Elle était … terrifiante.

- Remus, pourrais-tu raccompagné Harry à Poudlard, s'il te plait ? Et je voudrais que tu héberges Patmol dans ta chambre le temps de trouver un lieu adéquat.

C'était plus des ordres que des demandes mais le professeur Lupin acquiesça.

- Tu ne viens pas ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je dois me calmer avant d'aller dans une école remplie d'enfant. Dit-elle.

Elle sortie une paire de lunette de soleil moldue et les mit, dissimulant une grande partie de ses veines.

- Je ne pourrais pas transplaner avec les deux en même temps. Dis Remus.

- Ok.

Elle mit sa main sur la tête du chien et transplana.

- Allons-y, retiens ta respiration. Me dit-il.

Il mit sa main sur mon épaule et 2sec plus tard, on atterrit devant les grilles de Poudlard. J'expira d'un coup, moins nauséeux.

- Bien, à demain. Dis Mina, la capuche sur la tête.

Elle disparut tel un nuage de fumée noire.

Le professeur Lupin agita sa baguette et les grilles s'ouvrir.

Pendant le trajet vers la tour Gryffondors, je repensa à cette soirée… riche en rebondissement. Peter Pettigrow était vivant et était le tueur de mes parents, Sirius Black était un animagus et il était innocent, et d'après ce que j'avais compris… je n'allais bientôt plus devoir aller chez les Dursley ! J'avais une marraine et un parrain. Parrain qui me regardait toutes les 30sec avec ses petits yeux noirs.

- Tu es bien silencieux, Harry. Commenta Lupin.

- Je … Oui… A vrai dire, je ne réalise pas vraiment. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses d'un coup… Est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais pouvoir quitter les Dursley ? Demandais-je.

- Oui, une fois le procès finit, bien évidemment. Répondit-il avec un grand sourire. A moins que tu ne le veuille pas, bien sûr.

- SI ! Oh si ! Vous ne pouvez pas imaginez à quelle point je suis heureux ! Répondis-je.

_J'allais quitter les Dursley !_

- Bonne nuit professeur Lupin, bonne nuit… Sirius ? Dis-je, une fois arrivé devant le portail de la Grosse Dame.

- Bonne nuit, Harry. Répondis Lupin.

Le chien aboya bruyamment et me lécha la joue provoquant un fou rire général.

Je me coucha tout habillé. J'étais si fatigué et pourtant, j'avais tellement de chose en tête que je mis une bonne heure avant de m'endormir, heureux.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**


	13. Chapitre 13 : Changements

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre avec encore du retard (examens et travail désolé ^^'). Examens qui sont d'ailleurs fini pour moi ! Et vous ? ça été ? **

**Je tiens à vous annoncer qu'un nouveau projet de fanfiction est en cours (basée sur le monde de J. et non des Maraudeurs). Je vous en dirais plus au prochain chapitre ^^**

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Certains personnages appartiennent à Anne Rice. Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Une famille brisée en une nuit. Que va-t-il se passer quand le soleil se lèvera ?...

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 13 : Changements.**

**Pov Remus. **

Une fois arrivé dans ma chambre, Patmol était toujours silencieux. Il était dans un coin, ne savant pas quoi faire.

- Tu peux te transformer, il n'y a pas de risques. Dis-je.

Celui-ci obéit. C'est un homme quasiment squelettique qui se dressait devant moi. Il était déboussolé, fatigué, cerné…

- Allez, viens. Dis-je en écartant les bras.

Il courut vers moi et me prit dans ses bras.

- 13ans, Remus…. Dit-il, d'une voix rauque.

- Je sais… Je suis vraiment désolé de n'avoir rien fait….

- C'est rien… A l'époque, tout le monde se méfiait de tout le monde. On savait qu'il y avait un traitre parmi nous….

- Va prendre un bain et on parlera après, d'accord ?

Il acquiesça. Je lui donna un pyjama et il alla dans la salle de bain.

J'étais tellement heureux de retrouvé Sirius, mon meilleur ami. Mais tout s'était déroulé si vite que j'avais encore du mal à réaliser. Pareil pour lui et Mina. Mina… Elle avait tout arrangé en quelques heures… 13ans réglée en 2h. Elle est incroyable….

J'agrandis le lit et me mis à mon bureau. Je me mis à corriger quelques copies pour m'occuper.

Sirius sortit de la salle de bain 1h30 plus tard. Il avait attaché ses cheveux et taillé sa barbe. Il en avait besoin. Il avait meilleur mine.

- Je n'ai pas osé couper mes cheveux… Dit-il.

Je ris malgré moi. Il n'avait pas changé en ce qui concerne sa coiffure.

Il s'assit au pied du lit et me regarda.

- Alors, raconte-moi un peu… Dit-il.

- Comment ça ?

- Que t'est-il arrivé pendant ces 13années ?

- Lorsque Voldemort est tombé, les aurors ont fait la chasse aux mangemorts et aux complices. A peine un moi après, le patron du bar où je bossais à dût fermer. Les aurors le recherchaient pour complicité. J'ai dût faire pleins de petit boulot jusqu'au moment où je n'ai plus su payer mon loyer et j'ai du… enfin soit… Jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore me propose un poste ici comme professeur.

- Je t'ai toujours vu en prof. Rigola Sirius. Ta vie n'a pas été géniale visiblement.

- En effet…

- Et Mina ? Est-ce que… tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Elle ne veut pas trop en parler. Je sais juste qu'elle a été kidnappée et qu'elle est restée enfermé pendant 13ans. Elle est réapparue il n'y a pas longtemps… Elle a changé, Sirius. J'ai du mal à la reconnaitre. Elle est plus directe, plus agressive, plus froide. Elle se force à être joyeuse et sympathique… Et puis, elle a ses yeux blancs depuis qu'elle est revenue.

- C'est quand elle est énervée ou quand elle ne gère pas ses pulsions.

Il semblait si triste. Ce n'était plus le même homme qu'autrefois. Il était usé, sans espoir.

- Tu t'attendais à un autre accueil, je paris ?

- Je ne m'attendais surtout pas à la voir… Je la pensais morte … mais d'un côté, j'espérais …. C'est compliqué…

- Je comprends. Mais essai de comprendre, elle s'est réveillée et à peine revenue parmi nous, on lui apprend que tu as trahi James et Lily et tué Peter. Elle n'y croyait pas vraiment mais à force de l'entendre… Et puis le fait qu'elle arrive à Poudlard le jour où tu poignarde la Grosse Dame…

- J'avais perdu la tête… Savoir que cette… vermine se trouvait dans le même dortoir qu'Harry…. Dit-il, haineux.

- Comment as-tu découvert qu'il était le rat du meilleur ami de Ron ?

- Un jour, Fudge est venu à Azkaban faire une visite de routine. Il est venu me voir et je lui ai demandé s'il avait fini avec son journal, ce qu'il l'a étonné d'ailleurs. Il me la donné et en première page, il y avait une photo d'une famille qui avait gagné le gros lot je ne sais plus quoi et sur la photo, il y avait le rat sur l'épaule de ce garçon. Dans l'article, il indiquait qu'il était à Gryffondors et qu'il avait le même qu'Harry.

- Je comprends mieux…. Murmurais-je.

- Depuis ce jour, j'ai tout fait pour m'évader. Les détraqueurs sont aveugles et ne ressentent pas bien les émotions des animaux. Je me suis donc transformé en animagus et vu ma maigreur, j'ai pu passer entre les barreaux.

- Même à Azkaban, tu es ingénieux. Rigolais-je.

Il sourit mais son regard était triste, éteint.

- Et Harry ? Demanda-t-il. Est-il heureux ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. D'après ce que m'a dit Dumbledore, il a eu un peu difficile à Poudlard au début avec sa cicatrice. Avant ses 11ans, il vivait chez son oncle et sa tante. Il ignorait totalement qui il était. Le Survivant, c'est comme ça qu'on le nomme. En deuxième année, il apprend qu'il est Fourchelang... Et puis maintenant, la 3ème, on lui apprend qu'il a un parrain mais que celui-ci a trahi ses parents. C'est vague mais je sais qu'il est toujours mieux à Poudlard que chez son oncle et sa tante.

- Une cicatrice ? Fourchelang ? Demanda-t-il en se levant.

- Oui pour les détails, tu demanderas à Dumbledore. En gros, la cicatrice qu'il a sur le front à été faite lorsque Voldemort a voulu tué Harry mais le sort a été renvoyé. Mais lorsque le sort a touché Harry, certains pouvoirs de Voldemort auraient été transmis à Harry. Comme le Fourchelang.

- Hum…

Il se frotta les yeux et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux en expirant bruyamment.

- Que d'histoire… Dit-il.

- Ouais et ce n'est qu'une partie. Dis-je. En attendant, nous devrions nous coucher. Surtout toi, moi j'ai encore quelques copies à corriger. Désolé, je n'ai qu'un lit. Je ne pense pas qu'il serait raisonnable de demandé à Dumbledore une chambre pour un chien. Rigolais-je.

- Ok, pas de problème. Si je bouge trop, frappe-moi. Dit-il, sérieux.

- Euh d'accord… Dis-je.

Il se mit sous les couvertures et se mit dos à moi. Allait-il vraiment dormir ? ... Je retourna à mes copies.

Son sommeil fut très agité….Vers 4h du matin, j'entendis toquer à ma fenêtre. C'était Mina. Il pleuvait dru et elle était trempée jusqu'aux os.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas entrer par le château ? Demandais-je en ouvrant la fenêtre.

- J'étais déjà dans cet état. Dit-elle.

Je la sécha d'un sort.

- Merci. Dit-elle. Alors comment va-t-il ?

Je retourna m'assoir alors qu'elle resta debout.

- Il est … fatigué et meurtri par ces années d'emprisonnement. 13ans en compagnie de détraqueurs…

Elle alla le voir. Elle semblait triste. Elle posa sa main sur la tête de Sirius qui s'apaisa immédiatement.

- Et toi comment vas-tu ? Demandais-je.

- Bien. Dit-elle, le regard rivé sur Sirius.

- Il est vrai ce mensonge ? Demandais-je, septique.

Elle souffla et retourna à la fenêtre, regardant à l'extérieur.

- Je suis fatiguée, Remus. Je fais de mon mieux pour aider ceux que j'aime mais j'ai l'impression de courir sur place.

- Tu plaisantes ! Dis-je. Tu as réglé les problèmes de 13 années en quelques heures.

- Je dois encore retrouver Peter. Dit-elle.

- Tu vas le retrouver, j'en suis certain.

Un silence s'installa brisé par le martèlement de la pluie contre les fenêtres.

- Tu sais quel était mes plans à la base ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

- Non….

- Je comptais tuer Sirius, prendre la garde d'Harry ou le confier à Albus et me suicider une fois qu'il aurait 17ans. Mais le fait que Sirius soit innocent m'a chamboulé mes plans. Et le fait d'avoir été si déterminé à le tuer, me perturbe encore. Mon incarcération a laissé des traces beaucoup difficiles à faire partir finalement.

- Tu as du mal à te contrôler ? Demandais-je.

- En effet...

- Sirius m'a posé une question tout à l'heure…

- Laquelle ?

- Est-ce qu'elle m'aime encore ? M'a-t-il demandé. Dis-je.

- Oui, c'est ça le problème… Murmura-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta sans ajouter un mot.

**Pov Harry.**

Lorsque je me réveilla le lendemain matin, le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Un sentiment de déception surgit. Ça n'avait été qu'un rêve…

J'ouvris les rideaux de mon baldaquin. Il n'y avait personne dans le dortoir. Ma montre montrait 10h30… LES COURS !... Je me leva précipitamment pour retomber comme une masse sur mon lit. Ça ne servait à rien d'allé en cours maintenant. J'irais cet après-midi. J'alla, toutefois, prendre une bonne douche. Une fois habillé, je décida d'allé à l'infirmerie. Si j'avais rêvé, Ron n'y sera pas. Une fois devant la porte de celle-ci, je me stoppa net… S'il n'était pas là, j'aurais l'air d'un idiot…

- Harry ?

Je me retourna vivement pour tomber sur le professeur Lupin accompagné d'un gros chien noir. J'en resta bouche bée.

- Bon-Bon-bonjour professeur, bonjour Mr Black ? Dis-je, hésitant.

- Qui a-t-il ? Demanda Lupin, soucieux. Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

- Euh… si, si…. C'est juste que … comment dire… la question va vous paraitre étrange mais… est-ce qu'on a vraiment été au Ministère hier ? Demandais-je.

Lupin rigola de bon cœur.

- Oui, Harry. Avez-vous cru avoir rêvé ?

- Oui… Dis-je, honteux. J'allais voir si Ron était bien à l'infirmerie.

- On venait faire pareil. Dit-il en désignant Sirius Black. Et oui, c'est bien lui. Vous pourrez discuter tranquillement plus tard.

- Mr Potter. Je vous cherchais…

On se retourna pour découvrir Rogue approcher de nous, l'ai victorieux.

- Bonjour professeur Rogue. Salua Lupin, souriant.

- Lupin… Mr Potter, j'espère que vous avez une excuse valable pour votre absence aux cours de ce matin. Dit-il, acide.

- Euh… je ne me suis pas réveillé, monsieur. Dis-je, honnête.

- Ben voyons !

- Severus… Tenta Lupin.

- Occupez-vous de vos affaires, Lupin. Répliqua Rogue.

Sirius grogna. Rogue le fixa, soupçonneux.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans les escaliers, des bruits de talons. Mina apparue en haut des escaliers. Lunettes de soleil, robe noir moulante et talons aiguille. Elle avait plusieurs rouleaux de parchemins entre les mains. Rien avoir avec la femme d'hier….

- Bonjour à tous ! Lança-t-elle, joyeuse. Excusez-moi pour le retard, j'ai été faire les magasins. Oh ! Severus, je n'ai pu malheureusement pas pu éviter votre conversation. J'ai oublié de vous donner un mot d'excuse pour l'absence d'Harry aux cours de cette matinée. On est malheureusement rentré très tard et il se sentait mal. Vous comprendrez bien que pour un élève de cet âge en pleine croissance avec des activités multiples et ayant raté aucuns cours depuis le début de l'année puisse prendre une matinée de repos méritée ? Et, de plus, le professeur Dumbledore est au courant.

Rogue bouillonnait de rage. Et c'est dans un tourbillon de cape noire qu'il fit demi-tour et repartit par les escaliers. Sans un mot.

- J'adore cet homme ... Souffla-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers nous avec un grand sourire. Elle embrassa le chien sur la tête, Remus et puis moi.

- Vous avez bien dormi les hommes ? Demanda-t-elle.

On opina.

- On allait voir Ron. Tu sembles de bien bonne humeur. Commenta Lupin.

- Oui, je …me suis reposée. J'ai été voir Fudge et, maintenant, j'ai rendez-vous avec Dumbledore pour finaliser certaines démarches. Je vous retrouve dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. D'accord ?

- Ok.

Mina partit et on entra dans l'infirmerie. Celle-ci était vide à l'exception du lit au fond près du bureau de Madame Pomfresh.

- Bonjour professeur Lupin, Mr Potter ! Salua l'infirmière. Par Merlin ! Un chien ! S'écria-t-elle. Professeur Lupin, je ne veux aucun animal ici !

- Madame Pomfresh….

- NON !

Le chien grogna légèrement et sortit.

- Je n'ai pas envie de le laisser seul. Je viendrais voir Ron plus tard. Me murmura Lupin.

- D'accord, professeur.

J'alla voir Ron alors que le professeur Lupin sortait rejoindre Sirius Black.

Ron était assis sur son lit en train de lire la Gazette du Sorcier. Il avait le bras en écharpe mais il avait meilleure mine.

- Salut vieux ! Lançais-je en m'asseyant sur le lit voisin.

- Salut ! Alors ? Demanda-t-il. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier soir après que McGo m'est emmené ici?

Je regarda dans la pièce. Madame Pomfresh était retournée dans son bureau. Je me pencha vers Ron et lui chuchota :

- D'abord, on a été dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Fudge était là. Mina a pris les commandes et a exigé d'allé au Ministère pour voir les testaments de mes parents. On y a été et devine quoi ! Sur les testaments, il y avait marqué leur Gardien du Secret ! C'était Peter Pettigrow ! Et le pire, c'était que Dumbledore était au courant ! T'imagine ? Alors elle a exigé ma garde et Sirius Black va avoir un procès et va être innocenté.

- Tout ça en une nuit ? S'exclama-t-il.

- Ouais !

- Mais pourquoi Dumbledore aurait fait ça ?

- Il a dit que c'était pour me protéger….

- Mouais…

- Tu peux sortir quand ?

- Cet après-midi. Enfin… si elle n'a pas changé d'avis… Bougonna-t-il. McGo a dit à Pomfresh que j'avais raté un sort et que je m'étais blessé. Elle n'y croit pas et me harcèle pour savoir la vérité…

On discuta de chose et d'autres. Après 30min, Madame Pomfresh vint nous dire que Ron pouvait sortir dès maintenant. Il devrait juste gardé le bandage 2jours.

A peine arrivé à la Grande Salle que la cloche sonna. Hermione vint nous retrouver 10min plus tard.

- Ron ! Harry ! Tu as déjà pu sortir de l'infirmerie Ron !

- Oui, je dois juste garder le bandage 2jours.

- D'accord. Dit-elle. Alors Harry ! Que s'est-il passé ? Je n'ai pas tout compris sur le moment, hier soir…

Je lui expliqua tout en chuchotant, bien sûr.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire ça ! Dumbledore a vraiment fait ça ? C'est un scandale ! Ta marraine devrait lui faire un procès ! Ton parrain aussi ! A cause de lui, il a dût être enfermé 13ans à Azkaban !

- Mouais… Dis-je.

- Si Harry ! Tu as vécu l'enfer avec ces moldus pendant toutes ces années alors que tu aurais pu vivre heureux avec ton parrain ou encore avec le professeur Lupin !

- Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait pu… Remarqua Ron. Tu as vu ses vêtements ?

- Ce n'est pas sa faute… Il doit avoir dur à trouver du travail, le pauvre… Dis Hermione.

- De quoi tu parles ? Demandais-je.

Des sifflements retentirent à l'entrée de la porte. Mina venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, sans honte.

Elle s'approcha de moi avec un grand sourire. Ses lunettes de soleil toujours sur le nez.

- Bonjour jeunes gens ! Lança-t-elle, en s'asseyant à côté de Ron. Ça va mieux Ron ?

- Oui merci… Dit Ron, rouge pivoine.

- Il s'en veut, tu sais. La colère la aveuglé.

- Je comprends… Murmura-t-il.

- Bon Harry ! J'ai été réglé quelques petite choses chez les idiots Fudge et Dumbledore. Je t'ai donné l'autorisation pour Prè-au-Lard et si tu le souhaites… à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu peux venir vivre chez moi mais je dois avouer qu'à l'heure actuelle, je n'ai pas encore de maison habitable. Je vais régler ce détail aujourd'hui ou demain.

- Sérieux ? Je peux vivre avec vous ? Demandais-je en me levant.

- Oui. Je te l'avais promis. Dit-elle.

- Oui mais … jamais je n'aurais pensé que ça serait aussi vite… Rigolais-je.

- Avec de l'audace et du charme, on peut tout avoir quand on veut. Rigola-t-elle. Alors je te propose ça : Ce week-end ou un autre jour si tu le souhaites, on ira chez ton oncle et ta tante pour aller chercher tes affaires. Ça te dit ?

Mina à Privet Drive...

- Oh ouais ! Rigolais-je.

- Et si tu veux, je demande à Sirius s'il veut nous accompagner. Dit-elle, malicieuse.

- ça serait bien. Rigolais-je.

Le concerné entra justement dans la Grande Salle accompagné de Lupin.

- Mina, je te cherchais. Dit Lupin. Alors tu as parlé à Dumbledore ?

- Oui, j'ai la garde officiel d'Harry. Dit-elle. Je dois juste voir pour la maison. On verra, n'est-ce pas amour ?

Le chien pencha la tête sur le côté et aboya.

- Patmol ! Gronda Lupin.

Patmol secoua la queue, content.

- Bon, je crois qu'une séance coiffure s'impose. Annonça Mina. Patmol en tout cas c'est sûr. Qui d'autre ?

- Moi, je veux bien. Dis-je.

- Tu devrais tout de même allé en cours, Harry. Dit Lupin.

- Oui, Remus a raison. On se verra, ce soir, au dîner.

- D'accord.

La sonnerie retentit à ce moment-là.

- On a divination. Allons chercher tes affaires, Harry. Dis Hermione en se levant.

- Comment s'appelle votre prof ? Demanda Mina.

- Trelawney. Répondis-je.

Mina fronça les sourcils, intriguée. Comme si elle ne se souvenait pas de quelque chose.

- C'est une folle avec de grosses lunettes qui reste toujours dans sa tour. Rigola Ron.

Elle se reprit immédiatement.

- D'accord. Ria Mina. A ce soir !

- Bon courage ! Lança Mina alors que le chien aboyait.

C'est totalement essoufflé qu'on arriva à l'échelle. On la monta pour arriver dans la salle de classe étouffante de divination.

- Bonjour mes enfants…. Souffla Trelawney, d'une voix rauque. J'ai vu que vous seriez en retard. Je vous excuse.

- Merci, professeur. Dis-je, me retenant de rire.

Le cours passa bizarrement vite. C'était peut-être parce que je pensais à ma vie future avec Mina et Sirius. La visite chez les Dursley allait être comique.

- Harry! Souffla Hermione.

- Hein quoi? Sursautais-je.

- Il faut ramener les tasses.

On se leva pour aller vers la prof. Il ne restait plus que nous 3. Je rêvais vraiment moi…

- Merci. Remercia Trelawney lorsqu'Hermione lui donna sa tasse.

Ron suivit puis moi. J'étais prêt à faire demi-tour lorsqu'elle m'attrapa violemment par le poignet. Elle respirait difficilement. On aurait dit qu'elle s'étouffait.

- Professeur … Vous … Bafouilla Hermione

_- « Ca se passera ce soir ! …_Dit-elle d'une voix rauque. _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est là,… solitaire, ….abandonné de ses amis. Pendant douze ans, son serviteur a été enchaîné…. Son serviteur va rejoindre son maître. Le retour de la Dame Bleue n'y fera rien malgré tous ces efforts…. Avec l'aide de son serviteur, le Seigneur des Ténèbres surgira à nouveau,…plus puissant et plus terrible que jamais…. »_

Le professeur Trelawney se mit à tousser à s'arracher les poumons.

- Hum, excusez-moi. Dit-elle. J'avais un chat dans la gorge. Qui a-t-il jeunes gens ? Demanda-t-elle, intriguée par nos têtes.

- Vous … Commença Ron.

Je lança un regard rapide à Hermione qui compris immédiatement. On prit Ron par le bras et commença à partir.

- Rien professeur. On doit y allé. Bonne après-midi ! Lança Hermione.

- C'était quoi ça ? M'écriais-je, une fois hors de la classe.

- Je crois que… Commença Hermione.

- Que quoi ? Coupa Ron.

- Je pense que c'est une prophétie… Finit-elle, livide.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Bouh ! **

**N'oubliez pas :**

**Une petite reviews ça encourage !... :/**

**bisous à tous !**


	14. Chapitre 14 : Colère

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre avec encore du retard, je suis vraiment désolé mais j'ai travaillé sur ma nouvelle fic ^^' je vais publier le premier chapitre dans les jours avenir ^.^ j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Son titre est « A new life » =)**

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Certains personnages appartiennent à Anne Rice. Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Une famille brisée en une nuit. Que va-t-il se passer quand le soleil se lèvera ?...

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 14 : Colère.**

**Pov Harry.**

- Professeur Lupin ! M'exclamais-je en entrant dans sa salle de classe.

Les derniers élèves sortaient de la classe. Des 2èmes années. Le concerné fronça les sourcils. On accourut vers le professeur.

- Professeur… euh… Savez-vous où est Mina ?

- Elle doit être dans sa chambre. Pourquoi il y a un problème ?

- C'est le professeur Trelawney. Répondis Hermione. Elle a fait une prophétie qui concerne Vous-Savez-Qui et Mina.

On regarda Hermione, intrigué. Pourquoi avait-elle dit qu'elle concernait Mina ?

- Je n'ai plus cours, justement. Allons-y.

On marcha d'un pas vif. On monta jusqu'au 5ème étage. On arriva devant un tableau d'une femme avec des longs cheveux bleu au bord d'une rivière.

- Bonjour Ariane. Salua Lupin.

- Bonjour Remus. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était plus vu. Vous avez bien grandi.

- Cela fait 16ans qu'on ne s'était pas vu. Mina est là ? Demanda Lupin.

- Oui, elle est accompagnée de Sirius. Ils sont visibles. Ajouta-t-elle en chuchotant.

- Nous voudrions la voir, s'il te plait.

- Une seconde, je vous pris. Dit-elle avant de disparaitre.

Le portrait pivota et Mina apparue portant toujours ses lunettes de soleil.

- Qui a-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- Le professeur Trelawney a fait une prophétie vous incluant avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Répondit Hermione.

- Qui ? C'est qui ce Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Demanda-t-elle, perdue.

- Voldemort, Mina.

- Ah, d'accord. Entrez. Dit-elle en s'écartant.

La chambre était teintée de mauve. Il y avait un lit à baldaquin, une grande armoire, une commode, un bureau et un fauteuil à l'air accueillant se trouvait au bord de la fenêtre dans lequel était assis Sirius. Il avait une serviette sur les épaules et ses cheveux étaient mouillés.

- Vous avez parlez d'une prophétie ? Demanda-t-il en se levant. Que disait-elle ?

C'est Hermione qui se lança.

- Ca se passera ce soir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est là, solitaire, abandonné de ses amis. Pendant douze ans, son serviteur a été enchaîné. Son serviteur va rejoindre son maître. Le retour de la Dame Bleue n'y fera rien malgré tous ces efforts. Avec l'aide de son serviteur, le Seigneur des Ténèbres surgira à nouveau, plus puissant et plus terrible que jamais.

- Tien ce surnom revient. La Dame Bleue. Commenta Mina, haussant les sourcils. On m'avait appelé comme ça à la création de Poudlard. D'ailleurs, comment le sais-tu ?

- J'ai trouvé ça logique. Vous êtes revenue et depuis, vous arrangez les choses.

- Tu n'as pas l'air très inquiète. Commenta Sirius.

- Je ne vois pourquoi je le devrais. Elle ne dit pas qu'on va perdre contre lui. Juste qu'il va revenir.

- Je sens que mes migraines vont revenir… Murmura Harry.

- Je vais arranger ça, Harry. Je ne me suis pas réveillée maintenant pour rien. Dis Mina. J'ai bien envie d'allé voir cette Trelawney. Je ferais tes cheveux après, Sirius. Où se trouve-t-elle ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Dans sa tour. Au sommet de la Tour Nord.

- D'accord. Si vous voulez venir…

Elle sortie de la chambre d'un pas vif. On devait presque courir pour pouvoir la suivre, seul Sirius tenait la route sous sa forme canine.

Lorsqu'on arriva au sommet, elle s'arrêta net. Elle fit apparaitre la trappe et monta. On la suivit. La classe n'avait pas bougé. Le professeur de divination se trouvait derrière son bureau, corrigeant des copies. Elle redressa la tête à notre entrée.

- Bonjour. Que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda-t-elle.

Mina s'était arrêtée nette en voyant le professeur. Trelawney fit de même à la vue de Mina.

- Je vous ai déjà vu, me semble-t-il. Dis Trelawney.

Mina se laissa tombée à genoux. Elle se tenait la tête, serrant les dents.

- Mina ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Lupin alors que Sirius sous sa forme canine gémissait.

Elle ne répondit pas, serrant la mâchoire. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se redressa. Raide. Les poings serrés. Elle respira profondément.

- D'accord… Souffla-t-elle.

- Mina ? Que t'est-il arrivé ? Demanda Lupin.

- Effacé la mémoire d'un vampire est très dangereux si ce dit vampire retrouve la mémoire… Dit-elle.

- Comment ça ?

Elle ne répondit pas et fit demi-tour. Elle sauta par la trappe et disparue.

- Elle a disparu ? Demanda Ron, les yeux écarquillés.

- Non, elle court. Mais où je ne sais pas…Répondit Remus en regardant Sirius.

Celui-ci sembla avoir une idée et se mit à courir. On le suivit dans le château. C'est essoufflé qu'on arriva devant le bureau du directeur. La statue phénix était brisée…

- Elle est passé par là, on dirait… Commenta Ron.

- Comment a-t-elle pu briser la statue ? Demanda Hermione d'une petite voix.

- C'est un vampire, Hermione. Dis-je.

- Oui mais elle est enchantée…

Lupin n'écoutait pas et se mit à monté les escaliers au pas de course à la suite de Sirius. La porte du bureau avait été arrachée de ses gons.

- COMMENT AS-TU PU FAIRE CA A MOI ? Criais Mina. JE T'AI FAIT CONFIANCE ET TU M'AS MENTI ET TRAHIE !

Lupin entra dans la pièce, sur ses gardes. Mina était à califourchon sur Dumbledore sur la table. Elle appuyait un couteau sous sa gorge, coinçant fermement ses poignets sous ses jambes. Ses lunettes étaient tombées. Dévoilant ses yeux blancs bordées de veines noirs, terrifiantes.

- Mina ? Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il.

- C'est lui qui m'avait effacé la mémoire, il y a 14ans !

- Comment… Murmura Lupin.

Sirius grogna et se transforma en homme.

- C'est frustrant de ne pas pouvoir parler… Grogna-t-il. Remus ! C'était quand on l'a découverte sur le Chemin de Traverse, totalement amnésique !

Les yeux de Lupin s'éclairèrent.

- J'avais entendu la prophétie qui incluait Harry dans la destruction de Voldemort ! Et il m'a effacé la mémoire pour en être le seul maitre !

- J'ai fait ça parce que je te croyais de son côté… Dis Dumbledore.

- A d'autre ! J'aurais pu empêcher ça ! J'aurais pu sauver James et Lily ! Hurla-t-elle.

- Mina… Dis Sirius. Lâche ce couteau, s'il te plait. Ce qui est fait est fait, on ne peut plus rien changer… On ne peut qu'améliorer les choses.

Mina tremblait. Un filet de sang coulait du cou du directeur mais celui-ci ne broncha pas. Sirius s'approcha calmement.

- Mina, laisse-le… Il n'en vaut pas la peine… Dit-il. Je suis là… Harry est là et Remus… Tu n'es pas seule. S'il te plait, viens vers moi…

- Il y a d'autres choses que tu me caches ? Demanda-t-elle à Dumbledore.

- Non… Souffla-t-il.

Elle descendit de la table et s'effondra. Sirius se précipita et la prit dans ses bras.

- Elle est fatiguée… Dit-il. Je me demande depuis quand elle n'a pas dormi…

- Depuis son retour. Répondit Lupin.

On le regarda, perplexe.

- Elle m'a avoué qu'elle avait peur de dormir… Dit-il.

Sirius se dirigea vers la sortie, en silence. Il s'arrêta néanmoins à la porte défoncée.

- Si vous nous mentez à moi, à Harry, ou encore à Mina… je ne l'arrêterais pas. C'était votre 2ème chance. Dit-il, froidement, en regardant Dumbledore dans les yeux.

Sur ces mots, il s'en alla.

Dumbledore qui s'était relevé, s'essuyait son cou ensanglanté. Il était appuyé contre son bureau, peu fière. On resta quelques secondes à le regarder puis je sortis. J'entendis les autres me suivre.

- Elle ne risque pas d'avoir des ennuies ? Demanda Hermione sur le chemin du retour. Avec les menaces et la tentative de … meurtre ?

- Non, Mina est maitre ici. Répondis Lupin. Elle a aidé les fondateurs et, ici, le ministère n'a aucun droit ici. Et puis, ça m'étonnerais beaucoup que Dumbledore porte plainte contre Mina.

Il s'arrêta net et se frotta les yeux.

- Vous devriez aller dans votre salle commune. Dit-il. Mina va surement être dans les vapes un petit moment.

On opina et on fit demi-tour vers la Tour Gryffondor.

Je ne savais pas quoi penser… Une prophétie et une crise de colère de Mina avec la révélation d'une trahison de la part de Dumbledore en moins d'une heure.

- Je suis content de ne pas être l'ennemi de ta marraine… Dis Ron. Ta vu comment elle a détruit le bureau de Dumbledore ? Et la statue phénix !

- J'espère juste que le professeur Lupin a raison. Qu'elle n'aura pas d'ennuis…

- Connaissant Mina… ça m'étonnerais qu'elle se laisse faire. Dis-je.

- Dumbledore lui a caché que son filleul allait peut-être faire partie d'une prophétie qui concernait Vous-Savez-Qui… Dis Hermione, songeuse. Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

J'haussa les épaules.

Je ne connaissais pas la réponse mais je lui en voulais… J'éprouvais de la haine, de la colère… Sirius n'aurait pas été en prison… mes parents pourraient être vivants si il n'avait pas effacé la mémoire de Mina…

**Pov Mina. **

La pièce où je me trouvais était calme. Seul un léger brouhaha lointain me parvenait. Je commença à paniquer, n'osant pas ouvrir les yeux. Ça y est, je suis de retour dans cette prison infernale… Non… non, j'étais bien. J'étais allongée sur le dos. Allongé sur quelque chose de mou. Une légère brise frôlait ma joue. Je sentis un drap sur moi, montant jusqu'à mon menton. La tension et la colère qui m'avait envahi avant de m'évanouir s'était évaporé. Je savais la vérité à présent.

- J'ai vu tes oreilles frémir… Murmura une voix à côté de moi. Je sais que tu es réveillée… mais si tu veux encore dormir, je ne t'en voudrais pas.

- Hum… Grognais-je.

Je me mis sur le ventre, soupirant d'aise.

Je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien depuis… longtemps. Ou alors tout n'avait été qu'un rêve… Un lit moelleux, Sirius a mes côtés…

- C'était un cauchemar ? Demandais-je, les yeux fermés.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Ces 13années… Murmurais-je.

- Malheureusement, non. Dit-il.

J'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir des yeux bleus acier me regarder. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent le long de mes joues.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Sirius. Tu veux que je m'en aille ?

- Non. Non… Dis-je, émue. Je suis simplement… heureuse. Avant cet instant, je n'arrivais pas à ressentir autre chose que la haine et la colère. J'étais… aveuglée…

- Je l'avais remarqué à tes yeux blancs. Mais je préfère ceux-là. Dit-il en caressant le coin de mon œil gauche.

- Ils sont de nouveau bleu ?

- Oui, bleu azur. Dit-il en caressant ma joue.

- Je suis désolé… Dis-je.

- Pour ?

- De m'être emporté avec Dumbledore.

- Il le méritait. Il t'a effacé la mémoire… A toi qui avait confiance en lui… Mais parlons plus de ça !

Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou en me prenant dans ses bras. J'enroula mes bras autour de son cou en souriant.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué… Souffla-t-il.

- Je t'aime. Dis-je simplement.

On resta un bon moment comme ça. Le bruit de son cœur m'avait manqué. Sa chaleur aussi.

- Je suis resté endormie combien de temps ? Demandais-je.

- 3jours. Harry et ses amis sont venus tous les jours, ainsi que Remus bien évidemment. Et il est 7h du matin.

- Harry… Soupirais-je. Es-tu prêt à t'occuper de lui ?

- Oui. A nous deux, on peut tout faire.

On passa le reste de la matinée au lit. A nous regarder, à parler de tout et de rien, de nos projets, de l'avenir incertain d'Harry.

On alla, ensuite, prendre un bon bain chaud. Je mis un jeans noir, un long t-shirt sans manche noir avec des bottes haute à talons de la même couleur que je mis au-dessus de mon jeans. Je retourna dans la salle de bain alors que Sirius était en train de se sécher les cheveux, une serviette autour de la taille.

Je pris la paire de ciseaux sur le lavabo et coupa ses cheveux pour qu'ils lui arrivent un peu au dessus des épaules.

- Je préfère les hommes soignés. Dis-je. Je te préfère comme ça. Riais-je.

- Ils manquent juste les vêtements et je serais comme avant. Dit-il en souriant. Tu es incroyable !

- J'aime bien cette barbe taillée. Dis-je.

Il m'embrassa et alla s'habiller pendant que je me brossais les cheveux.

Une fois finie, je pris mon sabre que je cala dans ma ceinture ainsi qu'un canif dans chaque bottes.

- Sirius, je vais chasser un peu dans la forêt interdite. Tu m'attends ici ?

- Je vais aller retrouver Remus. On est samedi et il m'a averti d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

- D'accord, je vous attends à l'entrée des Grandes Portes. Dis-je.

Je mis ma veste en cuir qui m'arrivait légèrement au-dessus de la taille et mes lunettes de soleil.

- Une vraie dégaine de vampire. Ria Sirius.

- Comme si ça te dérangeait. Dis-je, en haussant les sourcils.

Sur ces mots, je sauta par la fenêtre ouverte. J'atterris en douceur sur l'herbe fraiche et me dirigea vers la forêt. Le parc était calme.

Je mis environ 30min pour être rassasier. Quelques acromentules, centaures et détraqueurs ! 5 pour être exact. Dumbledore avait pourtant dis qu'ils avaient quitté le château… Je retourna vers le château d'un pas humain, trainant leurs corps derrière moi.

- Bonjour jeune fille ! S'exclama Remus, aux Portes, accompagné de Sirius sous sa forme animagus.

- Bonjour, bonjour

- Je te préfère comme ça et de loin !

Je souris.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oh ! Je viens juste prévenir Dumbledore qu'il reste des détraqueurs…

- Mina…

- Je suis calme, t'inquiète pas. Dis-je. D'ailleurs, je suis désolé de mon comportement, Remus. Je me suis emportée de façon scandaleuse. Excuse-moi.

- Il le méritait. Dit-il.

Sirius aboya, approuvant.

- Bonjour professeur Lupin ! bonjour Mina ! Et bonjour euh… S'exclama Hagrid.

- Patmol. Dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

- Comment allez-vous ? Demanda-t-il.

- Très bien et vous ?

- ça va beaucoup mieux depuis que ces détraqueurs sont partis, je dois dire.

- En parlant de détraqueurs, vous n'iriez pas voir Dumbledore par hasard ?

- Si, justement ! Je voulais lui parler de Buck. Son audience est en Avril… Dit-il, tristement. Mais pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ?

- Parce que j'ai ceci à lui donné et je n'ai pas envie de le voir pour le moment. Dis-je en montrant les corps.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il en regardant les masses noires.

- Des détraqueurs que j'ai trouvés dans la forêt et qui ont voulu m'attaquer.

- Par Merlin ! Oui, je vais lui apporter ça tout de suite ! Heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas attaqué d'élèves ! ça aurait été la panique totale si vous ne les aviez pas trouvé !

- Vous devriez mettre vos gants en peaux de dragons. Leurs sang est un peu acide. Dis-je.

Il s'exécuta et pris les détraqueurs par leurs capuchons.

- Bonne après-midi à vous 3 ! Ne faites pas de bêtises ! Rigola-t-il.

- Il m'a l'air bien heureux. Commentais-je.

- Il l'est par le départ des détraqueurs. Grace à toi. Dis Remus. Il a été emprisonné à Azkaban l'année passé. On l'avait accusé d'avoir ouvert la chambre des secrets et d'avoir lâché un Basilic dans l'école comme il y a 50ans lorsqu'on l'a renvoyé.

- On parle de Hagrid là ? Demandais-je, perplexe. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça !

- Non, justement ! Ce n'était pas lui mais Voldemort ! Il y a 50ans, c'était Voldemort quand il faisait ses études. Et l'année passé, c'était son souvenir qui était emprisonné dans un journal intime. Ce souvenir a d'ailleurs failli tuer Harry et la sœur de Ron, Ginny.

- Il a aspiré l'énergie de Ginny pour prendre vie. Dis-je. Magie noire très puissante… Dis-je, songeuse. Mais … attends ! Tu dis qu'Harry a failli être tué ! Comment ça ?

- Harry est un Fourchelang et il a ouvert la chambre des secrets alors qu'il menait sa petite enquête. Arrivée sur place, il a voulu sauvé Ginny mais le souvenir de Voldemort a appeler le Basilic…Harry l'a tué mais le serpent a réussi à le mordre.

- Comment a-t-il survécu à une telle morsure ?

- Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore la sauvé grâce à ses larmes. C'est le professeur McGonagall qui m'a raconté tout ça..

- L'enfance d'Harry n'a pas été très… banale. Dis-je.

- Et encore ! En première année, il a affronté le spectre de Voldemort qui possédait le professeur Quirrel, le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Poudlard protégeait la pierre Philosophale cette année-là et Voldemort a voulu la volé pour reprendre formes humaines.

- Et Dumbledore n'a rien fait pour le protéger d'avantage ! Dis-je, furieuse.

- On est là, maintenant, Mina. On va le protéger à notre manière. Dis Remus.

L'après-midi fut agréable. Merveilleusement banal ! On acheta des nouveaux vêtements pour Sirius et on traina dans les diverses boutiques. Sirius semblait grognon.

- T'inquiète pas, bientôt tu seras libre de tes mouvements. Dis-je en lui caressant la tête.

- On va boire un verre aux Trois Balais ? Demanda Remus.

- Ok.

L'endroit était bondé comme à son habitude. On alla s'assoir à une petite table à l'écart. Remus commanda une tasse de thé et moi, un verre d'absinthe.

- Mina ! Professeur Lupin !

Harry et ses amis arrivèrent, bravant la foule.

- Salut vous trois ! Dis-je. Vous venez vous assoir avec nous ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas.

- Comment allez-vous ? Demanda Hermione.

- Très bien, merci. J'étais très fatiguée. Dis-je.

- Mina, je voudrais te remercier pour l'autorisation de sortie. Dis Harry.

- C'est naturel. Dis-je. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ton oncle ne te la pas donné.

- Il devait si j'étais sage … mais comme j'ai gonflé la tante Marge en montgolfière…

- Hum…

Un hibou entra dans l'auberge par une fenêtre ouverte près de nous. Il fonça sur Remus et se posa sur la table devant lui.

- Mon mumus aurait une amoureuse secrète. Dis-je en rigolant.

- C'est peut-être une amoureuse mais ce n'est pas la mienne mais la tienne vu que c'est pour toi. Sourit-il en me tendant la lettre.

J'haussa les sourcils, étonnée et commença à la lire…

Malgré moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- Alors ? Demanda Remus. Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ?

- Amour, tu vas pouvoir te promener à l'air libre dès demain matin. Dis-je. Le ministère a analysé les preuves et l'absence de preuve concernant ton emprisonnement sans procès et a dut admettre l'incompétence du responsable de l'époque... dédommagement… Réhabilitation… Proposition d'un poste au sein du Ministère…. Citais-je.

Patmol aboya, ignorant les regards curieux.

- Ah ! M'exclamais-je. Tu peux même sortir à l'air libre maintenant ! Dis-je en sortant un papier. Il y a le certificat assurant ton innocence.

Patmol se leva d'un bon et sortis en trombe de l'auberge. Il revint 30secondes plus tard sous son apparence humaine, fière.

La plupart des clients se retournèrent derrière son passage. Certains s'étaient levés d'un bond.

- Messieurs, dames ! S'exclama Remus en se levant. Nous avons, ici, le document prouvant l'innocence de Sirius Black. Dès demain matin, vous en aurez la confirmation dans la Gazette du Sorcier !

Sirius vint s'assoir à côté de moi, les yeux pétillant. Il me prit la main et bus une gorgée d'absinthe. Je le regarda faire, haussant les sourcils. Il se mit à tousser.

- ça va ? Demandais-je, amusée.

- ça ne pas allé mieux ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Ok, bon vu que ce problème est réglé. On va pouvoir s'attaqué au prochain. Dis-je. Harry ? Es-tu libre demain après-midi ?

- Euh… oui, je pense.

- On a un devoir de potions à finir, Harry… Intervint Hermione.

- Oh mais tu sais, je ne pense pas que ça dura longtemps. Dis-je. 1h, environ. Et puis, si tu veux, on t'aidera à le faire ce devoir.

- C'est pour faire quoi ? Demanda Harry, perdu.

- Aller voir ton oncle et ta tante, bien sur ! Dis-je.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**^(^.^)^**


	15. Chapitre 15 : Esprits

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre avec encore du retard, je suis vraiment désolé... j'ai été prise avec la sortie d'Harry Potter ! j'ai été le voir 2fois ... j'adore ! j'ai même versé quelques larmes ! snif* Vous avez été le voir ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Nouvelle fanfic publié demain soir !**

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Certains personnages appartiennent à Anne Rice. Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Une famille brisée en une nuit. Que va-t-il se passer quand le soleil se lèvera ?...

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 15 : Esprits. **

**POV Mina**

- Vous êtes vraiment sûre ? Demanda Harry alors qu'on retournait vers Poudlard.

- Oui ! Dis-je. Tu devrais peut-être leurs envoyer une lettre annonçant ta venue demain… vers 11h ? Ça te va 11h ?

- Oui, ok. Répondis Harry, tout sourire. Dois-je dire que tu viens avec moi ?

- A ta guise. Tu peux aussi dire que tu seras accompagné. Dis-je en enlevant mes lunettes.

- Je vais faire ça. Au fait, Mina ?

- Oui ?

- Comment ça se fait que tu aies les yeux bleus ?

- Ils changent de couleurs selon mes humeurs, je vais dire. Rigolais-je. Quand je suis en colère, ou affamé, ils sont blancs. Et quand ils sont bleus, c'est que tout est bon !

- Je préfère ceux-là. Dis Ron.

- Tu m'étonnes ! Dis-je.

Sirius me tenait la main, heureux de pouvoir marcher à visage découvert. Remus se tenait à côté de moi, souriant lui aussi. Il avait retrouvé ses amis et son visage avait rajeunit de 10ans.

J'entendis des murmures moqueurs derrière moi. Je pris mes lunette de soleil et les positionna de façon à voir derrière moi. Quatre jeunes aux couleurs de Serpentard se trouvaient à une 20ènes de mètres de nous. Sirius, qui m'avait vu faire, me regarda interrogateur.

- Chut ! Murmurais-je. J'espionne...

- J'ai envoyé un message au Ministère pour signaler Black. Dis une voix. Je veux être là quand ils vont le capturer ! Mon père sera fier de moi !

- Tu es tellement intelligent Drago ! S'exclama une fille.

- Et vous avez vu ? Potter, Granger, Weasley et Lupin sont avec lui ! Je vais bien rigoler quand ils vont virer les trois idiots et le clochard !

- Et c'est qui cette fille ? Demanda la voix de la fille.

- Aucune idée, mais en tout cas, elle va y passé aussi. Surtout qu'elle tient la main de Black !

Remus me regarda en souriant.

- J'ai toujours trouvé ça énervant. Dis Sirius.

- De quoi ? Demanda Harry.

- De ne pas avoir une super ouïe comme ceux-là. Expliqua Sirius. Qu'est ce qu'ils disent ?

- Ils ont averti ta présence ici au Ministère.

Hermione se retourna discrètement et soupira.

- C'est qui ? Demanda Ron.

- Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson.

Harry serra les poings, rageur.

Je souris. La rivalité entre Gryffondors et Serpentard était toujours d'actualité.

- Tel père, tel fils. Riais-je. Quoique, le parrain n'est pas meilleur.

- Je hais les pratiquants de magie noire. Répondis Sirius.

Je m'arrêtai nette.

- Fais attention à tes paroles. Dis-je. N'oublis pas qu'il n'existe pas de magie noir ou blanche. Seule la façon dont on s'en sert détermine son type.

- Ne t'emballe pas comme ça ! Répondis Sirius. Je parlais pas de toi, t'inquiète pas.

Je respira à fond, calmement.

- Désolé. Murmurais-je.

Alors qu'on reprenait notre chemin, un hibou grand duc vola vers nous et ralentit pour allé se poser sur le bras du garçon, dernière nous, aux cheveux blond, Malefoy.

- Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il, au bout d'une minute.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda la fille.

- Sirius Black a été innocenté ? Mais c'est une blague !

Sirius se retourna en entendant son nom. Malefoy lui lança un regard haineux.

- Je ne savais pas que tu puisses tomber aussi bas, Potter ! Cria Malefoy. Tu avais tellement peur de lui que tu as innocenté le mec qui a tué tes parents, c'est vraiment pathétique !

Je m'arrêta nette pour la 2ème fois. Harry et Ron voulurent s'élancé vers les Serpentard mais Hermione les retenaient. Elle nous regarda, suppliant

- La ferme, Malefoy ! Tu ne sais rien de rien ! S'écria Ron.

- Comment ose-t-il te parler ainsi ? Dis-je, outrée.

- N'oublis pas que c'est le fils de Lucius Malefoy… Dis Remus.

- Ok…

Je fis craquer mon cou et mes doigts et me retourna, menaçante. Je sortis mes crocs et m'élança vers eux d'un pas lent.

- On ne parle pas ainsi à mon filleul ! Dis-je.

- Crabbe ! Goyle ! S'exclama Malefoy.

Ceux-ci regardèrent Malefoy, hésitant. Je grogna légèrement et ils fuirent vers le village.

- Je vais avertir mon père ! S'exclama Malefoy.

- Va-y, je l'attends. Dis-je. J'ai un compte à régler avec lui et cette fois, je ne suis plus enchainée…

Malefoy et la fille firent, eux aussi, demi-tour.

- Tsss… Sifflais-je. On est tranquille, maintenant. Dis-je, en retournant vers le groupe.

- Pour l'instant. Dis Harry. Tu ne connais pas Malefoy.

- Et Malefoy ne me connait pas. Riais-je.

Harry sembla rassuré.

Le reste de la journée fut le signe de la détente et de repos. Le lendemain matin, je me réveilla dans les bras de Sirius. Je regarda le réveil. Il était 10h.

Une main chaude était posée sur le bas de mon dos nu. Celle-ci commença a effleuré du bout des doigts ma colonne vertébrale.

- Hum… Grognais-je. On est en retard… Marmonnais-je.

- Il est quelle heure ? Demanda Sirius, d'une voix pâteuse.

- 10h…

- Après toi… Marmonna-t-il.

- Me faut 2min pour être prête à moi… Répliquais-je.

Il grogna et expira bruyamment. Il se leva d'un bond.

Je l'entendis aller dans la salle de bain et faire couler l'eau de la douche. Son départ avait emporté l'agréable chaleur du lit. Je n'avais plus aucunes raisons de rester…. Je me leva donc, de bonne humeur. J'alla dans la salle de bain et alla vérifier la couleur de mes yeux dans le miroir. Ils étaient toujours bleus, tant mieux. Je me passa un peu d'eau sur le visage et alla m'habillé. J'hésita à m'habillé provocante mais soyons mature ! Je mis donc une chemise blanche échancré sur les cotés qui m'arrivait à mi-cuisse et d'un jeans noir avec mes hautes bottes à talons. Je mis une large ceinture rouge sous ma poitrine pour la silhouette. Je décida de me faire une tresse, j'étais en train de la finir quand Sirius sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille.

- Vous êtes à la traine, très cher. Dis-je en souriant.

- J'avais dur à me réveille, Madame.

- Mademoiselle Mina ?

- Oui, Ariane ?

- Remus et le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs voudraient entrer. Peuvent-ils ?

Je lança des vêtements à Sirius qui les attrapa au vol.

- Va t'habiller dans la salle de bain.

Il me vola un baiser et s'exécuta.

- Tu peux les laisser entrer. Dis-je au tableau.

- Bonjour vous deux ! Lançais-je.

- Bonjour. Lancèrent-ils.

- Sirius est encore sous la douche ? Demanda Remus.

- Non ! Il en sort ! Riais-je. Il est en train de s'habiller. Bien dormi Harry ?

- Oui, merci.

- Au fait, Harry, je me demandais. L'autre jour, tu as parlé de cauchemars qui allaient revenir ?

- Oui, j'ai des migraines et des cauchemars par moment. Ça serait lié à Voldemort d'après Dumbledore.

Je fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

- Si tu le veux bien, ce soir, je t'ausculterais pour voir le problème. Dis-je.

- Si ça fait pas mal, ok. Répondis Harry avec un petit sourire timide.

- Sirius, bouge ton petit cu qu'on puisse y allé ! Criais-je.

Celui-ci sortit immédiatement.

- Et qui n'a pas voulu mettre le réveil hier soir ? Demanda-t-il en finissant de boutonner sa chemise blanche.

Je lui tira la langue.

- Je pensais me réveiller plus tôt… Marmonnais-je. Soit ! Tu es prêt ?

- Je mets mon manteau et oui. Tu viens avec nous Remus ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas. J'avais juste croisé Harry dans les couloirs. Il ne savait plus où se trouvait la chambre.

- Oui, excusez-moi, j'aurais dut utiliser la carte…

- Quelle carte ? Demanda Sirius.

- C'est Fred et Gorge Weasley qui me l'ont légué… Elle représente Poudlard et elle indique les personnes dans le château en temps réel. Répondis Harry.

- La Carte des Maraudeurs… Souffla Remus. Tu l'as en ta possession !

- Oui pourquoi ? Demanda Harry en nous regardant à tour de rôle.

Je me mis à rire, malgré moi.

- ça ne m'étonne même pas. Riais-je.

- C'est nous qui l'avons créé. Répondis Sirius en souriant. Les Maraudeurs… Ton père, Remus, moi et … Peter… alias Cornedrue, Lunard, Patmol et Quedver.

- Oui, c'est bien les noms indiqué ! S'exclama Harry. D'un côté, je m'en doutais un peu…

Sirius finit de se préparer et on partit. On croisa McGonagall dans le hall d'entrée.

- Bonjour professeur McGonagall ! Lançais-je. Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien… merci… Puis-je savoir où vous allez, ainsi ? Demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

- On va voir la tante et l'oncle d'Harry pour régler les derniers papiers et Harry va prendre ses dernières affaires. Dis-je.

- D'accord… Je suis juste étonnée que le professeur Dumbledore est accepté de laissé sortir Harry en dehors des périodes de vacances…

- Il n'a pas donné son accord. Répondis Sirius. Je crois qu'il n'a pas intérêt à s'y opposer de toute façon. Ria-t-il.

- Je suis avec eux, professeur. Ajouta Remus. Je vais veiller à ce qu'ils ne dépassent pas les limites.

- D'accord, je vous fais confiance, Remus. A plus tard. Dit-elle avant de reprendre sa route vers les escaliers.

Une fois dépassé les grilles, je m'arrêta.

- Tout le monde met sa petite mimine sur mon épaule ! Lançais-je.

Ils s'exécutèrent et on transplana.

- Waw, c'était … différent… S'exclama Harry.

- Transplaner à la mode vampire est plus fluide mais un peu plus long.

- Mina… Dis Remus. Nous sommes dans un cimetière ? Demanda-t-il, intrigué.

- Bien sûr, nous sommes un samedi en pleine journée ! C'est plus discret ici. Dis-je. Et puis, j'aime bien ce cimetière. Pas beaucoup d'esprits pour t'embêter, de belles cryptes, pas de visiteurs.

- On aurait quand même pu nous voir. Si des gens viennent se recueillir…

- On est dans le vieux cimetière. Les gens ne viennent plus se recueillir hormis pour les fêtes et encore, après 5ans, ils ne viennent plus… Dis-je, amer.

- Les gens ne sont pas tous comme ça, Mina… Dis Remus alors qu'on allait vers la sortie. Je vais toujours sur les tombes de Lily et James.

- Je n'ai jamais pu y allé… Souffla Harry.

- On ira, Harry. Enfin, si tu le veux… Dis Sirius.

Harry acquiesça.

Privet Drive se trouvait à 10minutes à pied du cimetière. C'était un quartier résidentiel, très tranquille. Le ciel gris commençait à s'éclairer. Quelques enfants roulaient à vélo et certains tondaient leurs pelouses ou lavaient leurs voitures. Un quartier moldu normal. Je mis donc la capuche de ma veste en cuir et mes lunettes de soleil.

- Numéro 4, c'est bien ça ? Demanda Sirius.

- Oui, c'est ici. Répondis Harry en montrant une maison à 2mètres de nous.

- Je n'aime pas le style. Dis-je. Ça fait trop …

- Anglais ? Demanda Sirius.

- Anglais moldu. Précisais-je. On dirait une maison de poupée.

Sirius frappa et un énorme homme sans cou nous ouvrit la porte. Il avait une grande moustache, ses cheveux noirs étaient plaqué sur son crane.

Il plissa les yeux, l'air méfiant.

- Oui ? Demanda-t-il.

Il me regarda avec un petit sourire que je lui rendis.

- Que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda-t-il, plus serein.

- Voici l'oncle adoptif, le parrain, Harry bien sur et je suis la marraine d'Harry. Nous voudrions vous parler. Dis-je. C'est très important. Harry vous a envoyé une lettre vous informant de notre visite, me semble-t-il.

Son visage devint livide. Puis il commença à virer au rouge.

Il voulu fermer la porte mais j'eu le temps de mettre mon pied pour la caler.

On entra dans la maison alors que l'oncle Vernon devenait cramoisi.

- Bonjour oncle Vernon. Lança Harry qui était resté en retrait derrière Remus.

- QUE FAIS-TU ICI ? SI TU CROIS QUE TU PEUX REVENIR LES WEEK-ENDS, C'EST NON !

- Vous aviez qu'à me répondre que vous ne vouliez pas. Et puis, je viens juste chercher les dernières affaires que j'ai laissées dans ma chambre. Répondis Harry.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'allais approcher ton satané pigeon ! … Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il, se calmant légèrement. Prendre tes affaires ?

- Nous venons justement vous parler de ça, monsieur Dursley. Dis-je. Votre femme est ici ? Nous devons lui parler également.

- Je vais la chercher. Grogna-t-il, en montant les escaliers.

La maison était d'une propreté telle qu'on pouvait presque se voir sur le parquet. Aucun désordre, toute chose était à sa place.

Une odeur familière me titilla les narines. Elle était proche. Je m'approcha du cagibi qui se trouvait sous les escaliers. J'en caressa la porte et le verrou, intriguée. Un verrou pour un placard ?

- Mon ancienne chambre. Commenta Harry.

On le regarda, intrigué.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda Sirius.

- Ben, le placard à balai, je dormais là jusqu'à mes 12ans. Après, j'ai été dans la 2ème chambre de mon cousin.

- Mina, Sirius… On reste calme… Harry va habiter chez vous, maintenant.

Sirius se craqua les doigts et moi, le cou.

- Je suis … zen. Soufflais-je.

Une femme mince, blonde, à l'air strict et hautain, descendit les escaliers. Elle lançait échapper un petit cri.

- Toi… Siffla-t-elle.

- ça fait longtemps, Pétunia. Je vois que tu ne m'as pas oubliée. Dis-je. Tu as une très belle maison…

- Que voulez- vous ? Demanda-t-elle, sec.

- Et si on s'asseyait ? Proposa Remus.

Pétunia ne bougea pas.

- Je ne vais pas te mordre. Riais-je.

J'alla dans le salon et alla m'assoir dans le canapé à fleur. Les Dursley vinrent s'assoir avec précaution sur les fauteuils en face. Sirius et Harry vinrent m'encadrer. Remus, quant à lui, resta debout derrière nous. Je déposa les documents sur la table, face aux Dursley.

- A la naissance d'Harry, Lily et James nous ont choisis, Sirius et moi, pour être le parrain et la marraine d'Harry. Et maintenant, nous voudrions accomplir notre devoir. Dis-je.

- Et pouvons nous savoir pourquoi vous vous n'êtes fait connaitre avant ? Nous avons recueilli Harry dans notre foyer. Nous l'avons blanchi, nourri… Nous…

- Vous avez fait votre devoir. Coupais-je. Nous étions privés de liberté. Ce n'est que récemment que nous pouvons sortir librement.

- Oncle Vernon, vous avez déjà vu Sirius. Dis Harry. C'était en juillet dernier.

Celui-ci plissa les yeux, réfléchissant.

- Sirius Black… Souffla-t-il. Le fugitif extrêmement dangereux.

- Qui est innocent, soit disant passant. Ajouta Remus.

- En bref, voici les documents stipulant que nous pouvons avoir la garde d'Harry jusqu'à ses 17ans. Dis-je. Dès que vous aurez signé, vous ne devrez plus vous en occuper.

Pétunia et Vernon se regardèrent avec un petit sourire.

- Où devons-nous signer ? Demanda Vernon en prenant les papiers.

- En bas de page. Répondis Sirius en me regardant.

Ils n'avaient pas eu d'hésitation. Ils souriaient. Ils n'avaient pas demandé plus de preuves. Pétunia savait que j'étais un vampire mais elle n'avait pas soulevé ma condition. Harry était un fardeau pour eux et ils voulaient s'en débarrassé… Toutefois, sur le point de signer, Pétunia se stoppa.

- Est-ce que Dumb… je ne sais plus quoi, est au courant ?

- Dumbledore ? Demanda Sirius.

- Oui.

- Oui, il est au courant.

Il ne lui en fallu pas plus. Elle signa avec le sourire.

- Harry, on va chercher tes dernières affaires ? Proposa Sirius.

- D'accord. Répondis Harry.

Ceux-ci montèrent à l'étage.

Les Dursley semblaient mal à l'aise mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire.

Sirius et Harry revinrent 5minutes plus tard. Sirius fronçait les sourcils. Il semblait préoccupé. Harry, lui, souriait.

- Bien, nous allons vous laisser à vos occupations. Dis Remus.

On se dirigea vers la sortie alors que les Dursley étaient resté dans le salon.

- Adieu ! Lançais-je.

Je pris la main de Sirius. Harry nous précédait. Il ne jeta aucuns regards en arrière.

- Aucuns regrets Harry ? Lançais-je.

- Aucuns ! Cria-t-il en riant. Enfin si, c'est vraiment dommage que Dudley n'était pas là !

On retourna au cimetière qui était toujours désert.

- Harry ? Tu veux qu'on aille à Godric's Hollow ? Demanda Sirius. Tu n'y es pas obligé si tu n'es pas prêt.

Harry nous regarda, déterminé.

- Oui, je le veux. Dit-il.

Je tendis mon bras gauche. La main droite dans la main de Sirius. Harry prit ma main et Remus mis la sienne sur mon épaule. Je transplana devant l'église. Le quartier était calme. Pas une âme qui vive ne rodait.

- Désolé, je ne suis pas prête pour aller devant chez eux… Dis-je.

- Je comprends… Murmura Sirius en m'embrassant le front.

On entra dans le cimetière qui était visiblement plus fréquenté. On suivit Remus vers le fond.

- Le côté sorcier se trouve là-bas, après la petite barrière. Dis Remus.

Une fois dépassé la dite barrière, des tombes apparurent. Harry prit ma main. Il tremblait légèrement.

Remus se stoppa devant une sépulture en pierre blanche. Elle était simple, parfaite. La tombe de James et Lily… Je sentis des larmes couler le long de mes joues. Harry et Sirius aussi pleuraient silencieusement.

Un nuage se forma lentement devant nous, s'élevant. Il se divisa en deux pour former deux silhouettes de plus en plus nette. Je regarda les autres. Seule moi les voyaient… Je savais ce qu'il se passait… Les deux silhouettes prirent leurs formes finales…

Les esprits de James et Lily Potter se tenaient devant nous…

Ils semblaient tristes et heureux à la fois. Mes larmes redoublèrent d'intensité. Sirius me regarda en fronçant les sourcils mais ne dis rien.

- Vous êtes sadiques … Soufflais-je, malgré moi. Vous savez que je peux vous voir…

- A qui tu parles, Mina ? Demanda Remus.

Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre. Si je le faisais, j'éclaterais….

Sirius le regarda et lui intima le silence d'un hochement de tête.

- _Nous devions te parler, Mina_. Dis Lily, tel un écho.

- _Harry est en danger_. Ajouta James.

- Tu _dois voir son âme, Mina. Toi seul peux le sauver sans qu'il doive mourir._ Dis Lily, suppliante.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Demandais-je, perplexe en essuyant mes larmes.

- _Vois en lui, tu comprendras_. Dis James.

La seconde suivante, ils avaient disparus…

- Mina, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Sirius.

Je me tourna vers Harry, perdue…

- Ils m'ont dis qu'Harry était en danger… Que je devais lire en lui pour lui sauver la vie… Murmurais-je, incertaine.

- ça veut dire quoi ? Demanda Remus.

- Qui ? Mes parents ? S'exclama Harry.

- Mina peut voir les fantômes si ceux-ci y consentent. Expliqua Sirius.

- Mes parents… Souffla Harry.

Je fixais toujours Harry, essayant de comprendre. Je m'approcha de lui, hésitante.

- On m'a parlé d'une cicatrice… Dis-je.

- Oui, le soir où mes parents sont morts. Voldemort me l'a faite quand il a voulu me tuer.

- Puis-je ?

Harry souleva sa mèche de cheveux pour dévoiler une mince cicatrice sur son front en forme d'éclair.

Je caressa celle-ci. Harry sursauta au contact de mes doigts froid. Je ferma les yeux et le noir m'englouti…. Des hurlements… du sang… des larmes…des morts… la mort…

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**


	16. Chapitre 16 : Horcruxes

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**Elo-didie : Oui, c'est bien l'âme de Voldemort qu'elle a vu. **

**MaraudeuseJSCR : Les chapitres sont espacés de 2semaines grand maximum. J'écris une 2****ème**** fic et avec le travail, j'écris quand je peux. Et pour le nombre de chapitre, je ne sais pas encore. J'écris au feeling. **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Certains personnages appartiennent à Anne Rice. Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Une famille brisée en une nuit. Que va-t-il se passer quand le soleil se lèvera ?...

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 16 : Horcruxes.**

**POV Mina.**

L'obscurité totale m'engloutit. Des flashes d'assassinats, du sang jaillissant pour disparaitre engloutis par le noir. Seul des hurlements déchiraient ce vide… Etais-ce l'enfer ? Non… l'enfer ne ressemble pas à ça… J'avais touché la cicatrice d'Harry … tout venait de là. Mais qu'est-ce ? Ce n'était pas l'âme d'Harry, j'en étais certaine. La voix d'Harry résonna dans ma tête :

_- Oui, le soir où mes parents sont morts. Voldemort me l'a faite quand il a voulu me tuer._

Oh par Zeus….

Je fus soudainement projeté hors de la tête d'Harry. Je revins à moi. J'étais allongée sur le sol. Harry était à côté de moi, assis, l'air fatigué.

- Mina ? ça va ? Me demanda Sirius, inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Remus.

Je fixa Harry, incapable de parler.

Je sentis la colère m'envahir tel un poison. Je sentais déjà des veines noir naissant autour de mes yeux.

- Je vais le tuer … Murmurais-je.

- Mina… Murmura Sirius. Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'as-tu vu ?

- Harry, tu devrais reculer un peu. Souffla Remus.

- Je ne lui ferais pas de mal. Dis-je, essayant de me contrôler.

- Qui veux-tu tué ? Demanda Sirius, inquiet.

- Dumbledore… Soufflais-je.

- Pourquoi ? Que nous a-t-il caché de plus ? Demanda Remus.

- C'est en rapport avec ma cicatrice ? Demanda Harry.

- Je dois vérifier quelque chose… Dis-je. Rendez-vous dans 30min à la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Je transplana directement devant les grilles de Poudlard. Je me mis à courir pour devenir qu'une brise pour les humains.

Madame Pince était occupé avec de la paperasse. C'est sans un bruit que j'alla dans la réserve. Dans mes souvenirs, le livre que je cherchais se trouvait dans le rayon magie noir. Je parcouru du doigt tous les livres mais ne le trouva pas… Dumbledore l'avait-il fait retirer ? quelqu'un l'avait-il volé ? Etais-ce ce Voldemort ?

Je monta directement dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il n'était pas là, tant mieux ! Je commença à inspecter sa bibliothèque. Il était là ! Il l'avait surement fait retirer pour son contenu. Je sortis du bureau à allure humaine. Marchant en lisant.

Harry, Remus et Sirius se trouvaient devant l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Madame Pince était dans l'encadrement de la porte, furieuse.

- Je vous dis que personne n'ai venu ici cet après-midi ! Personne ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Je suis là ! Dis-je toujours en lisant.

- Mina ! Où étais-tu ? S'exclama Sirius.

- Je n'ai pas trouvé ce que je cherchais ici alors j'ai été dans le bureau d'Albus et je l'ai trouvé !

- Trouvé quoi ? Demanda Remus.

Il regarda la couverture et fronça les sourcils.

- La mort et la magie. Lit-il.

Je continuais à lire, sourde à ses interrogations. Je trouva enfin ce que je cherchais… Les horcruxes…

- Par Zeus … Soufflais-je.

- Mina ! S'exclama Sirius. Dis-nous !

- Pas ici… Soufflais-je.

Je les emmena dans le parc, près du saule cogneur. Personne n'était en vue.

- Asseyez-vous. Ordonnais-je.

Ils s'exécutèrent alors que je continuais à feuilleter les pages à la recherche d'une solution.

- Mina… Mes nerfs vont lâcher… Dis Harry.

Je souffla en leurs tournant le dos.

- Je sais pourquoi tu as mal à ta cicatrice par moment ou quand Voldemort est proche de toi… Dis-je.

- Tu as trouvé ? Demanda Remus. Personne n'a jamais su pourquoi…

- Je soupçonne Dumbledore de le savoir mais je verrais ça avec lui en temps voulu…

- ça serait dut à quoi alors ? Demanda Sirius.

- Un horcruxes. Dis-je, direct.

- ça me dit quelque chose… Souffla Remus.

Sirius, lui, était livide.

- Tu es sérieuse ?... Souffla-t-il. C'est de la magie très ancienne et très noire….

- Je ne vois que ça. Dis-je.

- C'est quoi ce hor… je sais pas quoi ? Demanda Harry, en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est le fait de divisé son âme et de cacher cette partie d'âme dans un objet.

- Diviser son âme ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui afin de vivre éternellement. Dis-je. Ça ne m'étonne pas de Voldemort de vouloir vivre éternellement. Ça m'étonnerais qu'il n'en ai fait qu'un…

- Il aurait fait des horcruxes ? Demanda Remus.

J'opina.

- Comment peut-on divisé son âme ? Demanda Harry, perplexe.

- Selon un rituel durant lequel on doit assassiner un humain. Et je crois que Voldemort n'avait pas de problème sur ce point de vue.

- Et tu as trouvé le rapport avec moi ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui et …

Je regarda Harry, triste.

- Et ? Demanda Sirius.

Remus, lui, semblait avoir compris.

- La nuit où tes parents sont morts et où il a essayé de te tuer… Je pense que lorsque le sort à ricocher… je pense… qu'une partie d'âme de Voldemort se soit logé en toi, Harry…

- J'ai une partie d'âme de Voldemort en moi ? Demanda Harry après plusieurs secondes de silence.

Il était livide.

- Un horcruxe involontaire. Conclu Remus.

- Oui.

- Comment peut-on la détruire ? Demanda Sirius.

Je continua à feuilleté les pages en leurs tournant le dos.

- Je ne sais pas. Je dois faire des recherches.

- Voldemort est Fourchelang… Murmura Harry. C'est par lui que j'ai eu ce don…

- Oui, c'est fort probable. Répondis Remus. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. On va trouver une solution. En attendant, tu peux continuer à vivre normalement.

- Facile à dire… Souffla Sirius.

- Je vais tout faire disparaitre cette vermine de ton esprit, je te le jure, Harry. Dis-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

- Je te fais confiance. Répondit-il.

Harry voulu se retirer pour réfléchir. Ce qu'on comprit aisément. Remus alla se reposer en vue de la pleine lune de ce soir. Sirius resta avec moi. On alla donc dans notre chambre, main dans main, à pas humain. Sirius était silencieux, pensif, en colère. Je lisais en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Qu'est-ce qui a ? Demandais-je.

- Tu connais une solution. Dit-il. Je l'ai vu, je l'ai senti. Je te connais, Mina.

- Oui, en effet…. Dis-je. Mais cette solution n'est pas envisageable.

- Laquelle c'est ?

- La mort… Soufflais-je.

- Harry devrait mourir ? S'exclama Sirius.

- Oui… Comme pour tout objet contenant une partie d'âme.

- Tout ça est de ma faute… Souffla-t-il.

Il baissa les yeux, coupable.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Continuais-je. C'est la faute à Voldemort ! Je vais trouver une solution… Si je dois utiliser la vieille magie, je le ferais mais je le jure sur ma vie que je détruirais ce type.

- Arrête un peu… Dis Sirius. Tu vas avoir des veines noires et je ne t'aime pas comme ça.

Il avait réussi, je souri. On continua notre chemin et une fois dans la chambre, j'alla me coucher. Sirius fit de même et s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.

Je réfléchis toute l'après-midi et toute la soirée pour trouver une solution dans mes connaissances. Une solution autre que la mort bien sûr. Une seule m'était venue mais dangereuse.

Je me leva délicatement sans réveiller Sirius et sauta par la fenêtre ouverte. J'atterris en souplesse sur la pelouse du parc. Parc qui était baigné par la lueur de la Pleine Lune. Je sortis du domaine et transplana sur l'Allée des Embrumes. Je chassa plus que nécessaire mais mon instinct me disait que j'en aurais besoin. Résultat : je me sentais forte, très forte.

Je retourna à Poudlard. Il devait être 3h du matin. J'alla m'allonger dans l'herbe près des portes.

Après quelques minutes, j'entendis des bruits de pas qui se voulaient être feutrés. Une brise me signala que c'était l'homme que je cherchais. Albus.

- Je voulais justement te voir. Dis-je, toujours allongée. Tu rentres bien tard.

- Et toi, tu es encore éveillée à cette heure. Répliqua-t-il.

- Je suis un vampire, je préfère la douceur de la nuit…

- Que puis-je pour toi ? Demanda-t-il après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

- Je voudrais savoir comment tu as osé me mentir alors que j'étais prête à te tuer.

- A te mentir ? Demanda Albus, perplexe.

Je leva les yeux vers lui. Il semblait sincère.

- Tu n'es pas au courant pour les horcruxes alors ? Demandais-je en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

- Qui a …. ? Tu veux dire qu'il aurait créé des horcruxes ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ok, je te crois. Dis-je. Et oui, Voldemort en a créé au moins un.

- Pourquoi as-tu cru que j'étais au courant ?

- Parce que le livre l'expliquant se trouvait dans ton bureau.

- Oui, je l'avoue mais c'était pour la sécurité des élèves que je l'ai fait retirer.

- Que sais-tu des horcruxes humain ? Demandais-je.

- Ils sont extrêmement rare et la seule façon de le détruire est de tué la personne…. Dit-il. Pourquoi ?... Ne me dis pas qu'Harry…

- Si. Il en est un.

- Je ne peux pas dire que je ne m'en doutais pas… Mais j'espérais… Dit-il, penaud. Que comptes-tu faire ?

- J'ai une solution mais qui est risqué… Dis-je.

- Quelle est-elle ?

- Extraire l'âme et la détruire.

- Comment comptes-tu faire pour l'extraire ? Dans les livres, la mort du porteur par le propriétaire de base est inévitable… mais néanmoins, il pourrait revenir à la vie si il le décidait.

- Mais ce n'est pas sûr. Dis-je. Ils ne parlent pas de cet ordre moyen car c'est de magie sorcière qu'on parle dans les livres.

- Je vois … Quelles sont les risques ? Demanda-t-il.

- Amnésie, extraction de l'âme d'Harry et donc celle de Voldemort prendrait possession du corps d'Harry.

- Tu vas réussir, Mina. Tu es puissante.

- Tu essais de te rattraper. Riais-je. Tout dépend de ce que dira Harry. Dis-je en me levant. Bonne nuit, Albus.

Sur ces mots, j'alla me promener dans le parc silencieux. J'entendais les hurlements de Remus sous sa force de loup dans la forêt.

Une fois sous ma tour, je grimpa et alla m'assoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre de ma chambre. Sirius dormait toujours comme un bébé.

J'admira les étoiles scintillantes, le soleil levant colorait le ciel de magnifique couleur orangée et rouge.

Lorsque j'entra dans la chambre, le réveil indiquait 6h. J'avais réfléchis toute la nuit mais j'étais encore hésitante.

J'alla prendre un bain. 1h plus tard, Sirius se réveilla.

- Ah ! Tu es là ! S'exclama-t-il, soulagé.

- Croyais-tu que j'avais t'abandonné ?

Il semblait gêné.

- Je connais cette peur, ne t'inquiète pas. Dis-je.

Il s'accroupit au bord de la baignoire et m'embrassa amoureusement, caressant ma joue.

- Je t'aime. Murmura-t-il.

- Je t'aime.

- Tu n'as pas dormi. Dit-il.

- En effet. Dis-je. Je devais réfléchir.

- Tu as trouvé une solution ?

- Oui, mais …

- Mais ?

- J'ai peur, Sirius. Dis-je. Et si je le rendais amnésique ou encore si je le tuais ?

- J'ai confiance en toi, mon amour. Dit-il. Tu es la femme la plus courageuse, puissante et persévérante que je n'ai jamais vue. Tu es le dernier vampire diurnambule dans ce monde, tu es la plus forte et la plus puissante créature qui existe… Et puis, regarde ce que tu as accompli en quelques jours ! Tu as résolu les problèmes de tout le monde depuis 13années ! Je sais que tu peux sauver Harry. J'en suis sûr et certain !

J'avais comme une révélation… Mon corps était engourdi, mon esprit ne répétait que cette constatation.

- Minéïsa… Murmurais-je. Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, tu as raison. La princesse de l'Empire Noire de Macédoine…. La Dame Bleue des Empires du Sud d'Egée….

- Je ne connaissais pas tous ces surnoms … Commenta Sirius, souriant.

- Titres, veux-tu dire. Dis-je, distraitement.

Je me leva d'un bond et sortis de la baignoire. Je me sécha rapidement et mis un jeans noir et un bustier bordeaux.

- Où vas-tu ? Demanda Sirius.

- Je vais voir Harry, puis chasser. Dis-je, en mettant mes talons.

- Reviens-moi vite. Dit-il en m'embrassant.

- Promis ! Dis-je en mettant ma veste en cuir. Sois sage !

Les couloirs étaient déserts en ce dimanche matin. Les élèves faisaient la gras' matinée. Arrivée devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, je la salua.

- Bonjour Madame, comment allez-vous ? Demandais-je en me courbant légèrement.

- Oh! Bonjour Miss Cullen! Je suis absolument ravie de vous revoir !

- Moi de même ! Pourriez-vous me dire si Harry Potter est sorti ?

- Non, il se trouve dans la salle commune. Dit-elle.

- Puis-je entrer ?

- Il me faut le mot de passe… Dit-elle, ennuyée.

- Et si je vous disais que mon vrai nom est … Minéisa.

- Oh ! ça change tout ! Entrez ! Je vous en prie ! Dit-elle en faisant pivoter le portrait.

- Merci. Dis-je en entrant.

Quelques élèves se trouvaient dans la salle commune. La plupart faisaient leurs devoirs. Harry se trouvaient devant la cheminée, dans un des fauteuils. Il n'avait pas dormi et somnolait. J'alla m'assoir dans le fauteuil voisin. D'un geste de la main, je ralluma le feu qui s'éteignait. Je m'étais nourrie plus que nécessaire et mes pouvoirs sorciers revenaient petit à petit.

Harry sursauta violement.

- Désolé. Je ne voulais te faire peur. Dis-je.

- Oh, bonjour Mina… Dis Harry en se frottant les yeux.

- Ne pas dormir ne va pas m'aider à te guérir… Dis-je.

- Tu as trouvé une solution ? Demanda-t-il en se redressant.

- Oui mais tu dois être conscient des risques. Dis-je. Je vais entrer dans ta tête et obligé l'âme clandestine à sortir.

- Quels sont les risques ?

- Dans les meilleurs des cas, l'amnésie partielle ou totale. Dis-je.

- Et dans le pire des cas ?

- L'extraction de ton âme et l'âme intruse prendra possession de ton corps…

Harry resta silencieux, me regardant.

- D'accord. Dit-il.

- D'accord ?

- Oui, j'ai confiance en toi. De toute façon, c'est ça ou mourir… N'est-ce pas ?

J'opina.

- Quand pourras-tu m'extraire cette chose ? Demanda-t-il.

- Dès ce soir, si tu le souhaites. Mais tu dois être en forme. Donc faudra que tu dormes cette après-midi pour rattraper ta nuit blanche.

- D'accord.

- Je vais aller demandé une potion de sommeil à Madame Pomfresh pour t'aider.

Je me leva et le regarda.

- Tu es sûr que tu veux le faire ?

- Oui. Dit-il, déterminé. Je n'aurais pas besoin de potion, Mina.

- D'accord. Dis-je. Dors bien.

Je l'embrassa sur le front et me dirigea vers la fenêtre.

- Au fait, pour tes devoirs, j'expliquerais à tes professeurs la situation.

- D'accord merci.

J'ouvris la fenêtre et sauta. J'entendis des exclamations mais n'y fis pas attention. J'atterris en douceur et me dirigea vers les grilles. Je devais me nourrir plus pour ce soir. Je détestais faire ça mais c'était nécessaire… Un rude combat mental m'attendait…

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**


	17. Chapter 17 : Last fight

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**J'ai honte. Je suis vraiment désolé mais j'avais un examen de passage et j'ai dut étudier ^^' Et puis, j'ai eu difficile à taper ce chapitre… **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Certains personnages appartiennent à Anne Rice. Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Une famille brisée en une nuit. Que va-t-il se passer quand le soleil se lèvera ?...

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 17 : Last fight.**

**POV Harry. **

J'avais dormi toute l'après-midi. Maintenant… je stressais à mort. J'avais reçu un hibou dans l'après-midi de Mina. Elle voulait que je l'attende à 20h, devant les grandes portes. Une fois au point de rendez-vous, je trouva Sirius assis sur les marches.

- Bonsoir. Dis-je, en m'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Salut Harry. Alors bien dormi ?

- Oui, étonnamment bien.

Il semblait soucieux. Il regardait le parc plongé dans le noir.

- Tu as prévenu tes amis ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il, surpris.

- Je ne voulais pas les inquiéter….

Il acquiesça, compréhensif.

- Elle est en retard. Souffla-t-il, après quelques secondes de silence.

- C'est pas bon signe ? Demandais-je, inquiet.

- Elle a toujours été à l'heure sauf une fois…

- ça ne fait que 5minutes… Elle a peut-être été retenue… Tentais-je.

Il fronça les sourcils et se leva d'un bond.

- Qu'est-ce qui a ? Demandais-je, en me levant à mon tour.

- Elle arrive.

- Je vois rien….

- A tes 17ans, je t'apprendrais à devenir un animagus. Rigola-t-il.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, promis.

J'aperçus enfin Mina…. Elle était en soutien-gorge et en jeans noir déchiré ? Elle portait une veste en cuir qui semblait neuve.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Sirius.

- Une petite bagarre de rien du tout. Répondit-elle.

Elle s'arrêta à un mètre de nous, sérieuse. Elle avait changé … Ses yeux étaient devenus rouge, sa peau paraissait plus clair… elle faisait… peur…

- Désolé pour mon apparence, je vous expliquerais plus tard. Dit-elle. Prêt Harry ?

- Oui…

- Viens.

- Je peux venir ? Demanda Sirius.

Elle fronça les sourcils, hésitante.

- Si tu restes à l'extérieur le temps de l'extraction, ok.

Il acquiesça.

- Allons-y.

On la suivit en silence. Elle nous conduit non pas à l'extérieur de Poudlard comme je le pensais mais dans la forêt interdite. Ça faisait 15min qu'on marchait dans la forêt plongé dans le noir.

- Pourquoi faut-il allé dans la forêt ? Demandais-je.

- Pour pas que l'âme aille dans un autre corps. Répondit-elle.

Elle ne souriait pas. Aucunes expressions de filtrait, elle était concentrée.

En temps normal, être dans la forêt interdite en pleine nuit en compagnie d'un vampire et d'un homme qui a été accusé de multiples meurtres devrait faire un peu peur mais plus j'avançais, plus j'étais serein.

Jusqu'à ce qu'on pénètre dans le repère des acromentules…

- C'est bizarre … Dis-je, ironique. Je n'ai pas trop de bons souvenirs ici…

- Tu connais le repère des acromentules ? Demanda Sirius.

- Oh oui, j'y suis venu en 2ème année… c'est une longue histoire…

En quelques secondes, des centaines d'araignées géantes nous encerclèrent, faisant claquée leurs pinces.

Un grognement menaçant fit trembler le sol et les acromentules. Il venait de Mina…

- Je vous ordonne de nous laisser passer. Dit-elle.

- Pourquoi laisserais-je mes enfants vous laisser la voie libre alors qu'ils meurent de faim ? Demanda une voix à l'extérieur du cercle. Quelques araignées s'écartèrent pour laisser passer une encore plus imposante. Aragog…

- Hagrid ne m'a pas averti de votre venue, j'en conclu que vous êtes notre prochain repas.

Mina s'avança jusqu'à Aragog, calme mais menaçante.

- Vous êtes ici grâce à moi, bande de vermine. Dit-elle.

- Vous allez mourir. Répliqua Aragog. On ne prétend pas ce qu'on n'est pas si on tient à la vie.

Mina attrapa un des « enfants » et le déchira en 2, tel un morceau de parchemin. La terre trembla alors qu'Aragog reculait.

- Laissez-nous passer si vous tenez à votre espèce.

- On ne peut pas vous laisser passer. Personne ne le peut.

- Je suis Minéisa.

Aragog se figea et s'inclina.

- Passez Madame, veuillez m'excusez. Dit-il, en se mettant sur le côté.

Les autres araignées le copièrent en silence.

On traversa, au sens propre du terme, une rangée d'arbre.

- Une illusion ? Demanda Sirius.

- Oui. Répondit Mina.

On pénétra dans une zone qui semblait n'avoir jamais été foulé par un humain depuis très longtemps.

Une grande crypte trônait devant nous. La pierre de marbre blanc était intacte.

Mina avança sans aucunes hésitations. Elle ouvrit les portes de pierres, et entra à l'intérieur. On la suivit après 1sec d'hésitation.

5 tombeaux de marbre blanc se trouvaient à l'intérieur.

- Ce sont les fondateurs ? Demanda Sirius.

- Oui. Répondis Mina.

- Pourquoi 5 tombeaux ? Demandais-je.

- Le 5ème était pour moi. Dit-elle en ouvrant une porte au fond de la pièce. J'y ai dormi quelques siècles.

Sa condition de vampire me faisait peur des fois…

La pièce suivant était vide. Elle était seulement éclairée par des torches qui s'enflammèrent à l'approche de Mina.

- Sirius, pourrais-tu faire apparaitre 2 fauteuils, s'il te plait. Demanda-t-elle.

Une fois fait, elle demanda à Sirius de sortir de la crypte.

- Je t'ordonne de ne rentrer sous aucuns prétextes. Lui dit-elle, avant de fermer la porte. Même si tu entends crier. D'accord ?

- Oui.

Une fois la porte fermée, l'ambiance changea légèrement. Je me sentais léger, calme.

- Où sommes-nous ? Demandais-je.

- Dans une autre dimension en quelque sorte. Répondit-elle.

Elle alla s'assoir dans un des fauteuils et je fis de même.

- Et maintenant ? Demandais-je.

Elle ne me répondit pas, son regard plongé dans le mien. Je devais avouer que je n'étais pas à l'aise d'un coup…

Etrangement, l'obscurité envahi la pièce ou étais-ce parce que je m'endormais ? Non, j'étais parfaitement à éveillé…

On se retrouva soudainement dans une chambre, une chambre d'enfant détruite et on était debout.

- Que fait-on ici ? Demandais-je.

- A toi de me le dire. Dit-elle.

- Ma première … chambre ? Dis-je, difficilement.

- ça y ressemble fort. Acquiesça-t-elle. Me laisses-tu parcourir ton esprit ?

- Oui. Dis-je.

Elle opina et se dirigea vers la porte.

On alla de pièce en pièce. On passa du dortoir à Poudlard, la cabane d'Hagrid, la forêt interdite, …. Tout semblait si réel…Et bizarrement, il y avait toujours une porte.

A la chambre des secrets, elle s'arrêta nette.

- Tu es venu ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, le souvenir de Voldemort avait réveillé le Basilic.

- Et tu l'as tué.

- Oui.

Elle opina et repartit.

On arriva enfin à King Cross'. Elle s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, scrutant le quai 9 3/4.

Une ombre passa à ma droite, nous faisans sursauter.

- Salut Tom. Pourquoi ne t'arrêtes-tu pas nous dire bonjour. Dis Mina.

Un homme apparu en face de nous. Il était grand, chauve, les yeux rouge et sans nez, la peau en décomposition.

Voldemort alias Tom Jedusor.

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sifflante.

- Appelle-moi Mina.

C'était étrange, il ne semblait pas me voir. Tant mieux…

Il tourna autour de Mina, tel un prédateur.

- Je veux que tu quittes ce corps. Dis Mina en souriant.

- Je suis navré mais je vais devoir refuser. Dis Jedusor.

- Je vais devoir utiliser la manière forte dans ce cas.

- Mon nom est Minéisa et je t'ordonne de quitter l'âme de mon filleul Harry Potter ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Un nuage bordeaux sortit du corps de Mina et fut propulsé vers l'horcruxe. Ce dernier en sortit un nuage noir comme la nuit. Au contact des deux s'en suivit un silence surnaturel puis une déflagration énorme retentit.

Un mal de crâne m'attendait au réveil… j'en étais certain…

Le choc dura longtemps, très longtemps… Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait exactement, des étincelles provenant du choc fusaient dans tous les sens, sans compté sur les nuages de fumées les encerclant.

Je ressentis une violente douleur dans la tête et la poitrine. J'avais l'impression que j'allais exploser…

Je réussis à me retenir d'hurler pendant 5min, je ne pus supporter plus longtemps…

Etais-ce bon signe cette douleur ? J'espérais… Je ne voyais toujours rien.

J'entendis Mina crier. C'était un cri de rage, le cri de la dernière chance.

Je l'appelais mais sans succès. Une explosion retentit. Les nuages se dissipèrent et Mina et Voldemort apparurent. Ils étaient essoufflés tous les deux mais Jedusor s'effondra 1sec plus tard.

- Je… t'ordonne de … sortir de ce … corps… Dit-elle, essoufflée.

- Non … Dis Jedusor, la voix rauque.

Mina tendit ses bras vers lui et un vent violent fonça sur lui, le soulevant.

- Harry ! Cria-t-elle. Prends ma main !

Je lutta contre les bourrasques d'énergie pour enfin atteindre la main de Mina.

- Donne toute ta volonté et ne me lâche pas ! Cria-t-elle.

Je repensa ce qu'aurais pu être ma vie sans lui. Mes parents seraient encore vivant, Sirius n'aurait pas été à Azkaban toutes ces années, tous ces gens seraient encore vivant….

Une bouffée d'énergie m'envahie provenant de mon cœur fut propulser hors de moi sous forme d'un nuage de fumée rouge et se dirigea vers Voldemort.

D'un coup se fut comme si un cyclone nous avait touchés. Un vent apocalyptique tourna autour de nous. J'agrippa le bras de Mina de toute mes forces. J'arriva à levé la tête. Mina était toujours droite et concentré. Elle ne semblait pas s'apercevoir de ce qui se passait autour de nous, seuls ses cheveux volaient dans tous les sens. Soudainement, ce fut le silence total comme si on avait appuyé sur le bouton mute… Puis un sifflement horrible retentit. J'en ferma les yeux de douleur et il s'arrêta instantanément. J'ouvris les yeux et je réalisa que j'étais à présent dans le monde réel...

J'étais toujours assis, Mina en face de moi. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés.

Une migraine horrible me tenaillait. Je me leva. J'avais la tête qui tournait légèrement.

- Mina ? Murmurais-je.

Je posa ma main sur son épaule mais elle ne réagit pas. Sa tête se pencha en avant. Du sang coula de son nez et de ses yeux. Je la secoua plus fort mais pas de réaction. Je me souvins de Sirius. J'alla ouvrir la porte et couru à l'extérieur. Il était assis sur un tronc d'arbre.

- Harry ? ça y est ? Demanda-t-il, soulagé.

- On a fini mais viens, Mina est inconsciente et ne réagit pas !

Mina était toujours sur sa chaise, inanimée.

Sirius la prit dans ses bras et la posa sur le sol.

- ça lui a prit beaucoup d'énergie. Murmura-t-il. Il lui faut du sang…

Il sortit un couteau de son manteau et se coupa la paume de sa main sans hésitation.

- Sirius…

- Eloigne-toi, c'est tout. Je refuse de la laissé faire…

Je m'éloigna dans le fond de la pièce alors que Sirius mettait sa paume ensanglanté sur la bouche de Mina.

**POV Sirius. **

Je ne voulais pas la laisser partir comme ça ! Elle m'avait menti ! Il y avait des risques pour elle aussi !

Lorsque je posa ma paume ensanglanté sur sa bouche, il ne passa rien. Je posa sa tête sur mes genoux, lui ouvrit la bouche et mis du sang sur ses lèvres.

Elle se redressa violemment, empoignant mon bras et pressant ma main contre sa bouche. Des veines noires terrifiantes apparurent autour de ses yeux et ses yeux devinrent blancs comme la mort…

Je n'avais jamais vu cet aspect d'elle en face. C'était dur de la voir ainsi, de sentir le mal qu'elle me faisait mais ça ne changeait en rien mes sentiments. Etrangement la douleur disparue de plus en plus pour devenir agréable.

- Prends autant que tu veux. Dis-je.

Elle s'arrêta nette et se retrouva à l'autre bout de la pièce en 1sec.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Grogna-t-elle, furieuse. TU ES INCONSCIENT OU QUOI !

- Je n'ai pas à me justifier. Tu en avais besoin.

Elle avait des spasmes de colère. Elle ferma les yeux et craqua ses articulations. Au bout de 5minutes, elle souffla bruyamment et se dirigea vers nous.

- Retournons au château. Dit-elle, froide.

- Mina… Est-ce que… que c'est bon ? Il est parti ? Demanda Harry, intimidé.

- Oui, tu l'as détruit.

On avait à peine dépassé le repère des acromentules que Mina s'arrêta nette. Ses mains tremblaient et sa tête était baissée.

- Mina ? ça va ? Demandais-je.

Je me mis devant elle et posa mes mains sur ses épaules.

- Tu veux que je te porte ? Demandais-je.

- Non… Dit-elle, d'une petite voix.

Je releva sa tête. Elle pleurait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je, inquiet.

Harry restait silencieux à côté de nous, ne sachant que faire.

Elle me caressa la joue. Elle semblait nostalgique, triste.

- Allez au château, je dois chasser un peu. Dit-elle. Je vous retrouve là-bas.

- Tu es sûre ?

Elle opina et fit demi-tour d'un pas humain, puis disparue.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Harry.

- Je ne sais pas… Dis-je, impuissant. Elle ira mieux dès ce soir, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle est surement en colère contre moi parce que je lui ai donné mon sang.

On retourna tous les deux au château dans l'obscurité quasi total. Harry était soulagé d'un énorme poids mais était inquiet tout comme moi pour Mina.

- C'est peut-être qu'une impression mais il me semble que j'ai les idées et les souvenirs plus clairs. Dis Harry, une fois dans le parc. Est-ce que j'ai encore ma cicatrice ? Demanda-t-il, en levant sa mèche de cheveux.

- Malheureusement oui. Dis-je. Mina pourra te donné du maquillage moldu pour la cacher si tu veux. Rigolais-je.

- Mouais… Répondit-il, septique.

De loin, on aperçut Remus qui était assis sur les marches devant les Grandes Portes. Il se leva en nous voyant.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-il.

- Nos âmes ont été échangées. Je suis Harry et Sirius s'est retrouvé dans mon corps. Et Mina s'est transformée en chien noir. Dis-je.

Remus fronça les sourcils et resta silencieux quelques secondes.

- Bien joué Patmol mais ça ne marche plus avec moi. Dit-il. Où est Mina ?

- Viens, allons dans ton bureau. On va tout t'expliquer.

On alla donc dans la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal. Harry nous raconta le combat mental de Mina, dans lequel il avait du achevé Voldemort de sa seule volonté. J'enchaina par Mina, Mina qui ne bougeait plus, Mina qui était devenue un être que je connaissais pas, qui était parti chasser selon ses dires…

Remus me regarda longuement.

- Tu devrais aller te couché, Harry. J'ai prévenue tes professeurs que tu ne serais pas en cours, demain matin du moins.

- D'accord, merci professeur. Bonne nuit et encore merci.

- De rien, bonhomme. Dis-je en posant ma main sur son épaule. A demain.

- Alors dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas ? Demanda Remus, la porte refermée derrière Harry.

- Je ne sais pas… Mina semblait tellement triste, inquiète… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'elle soit comme ça… Est-ce parce que je lui ai donné mon sang ? Je n'ai rien, pourtant. Elle s'est arrêtée…

Remus me regarda, triste, déchiré…

- Quoi ? Demandais-je, inquiet.

- J'aurais dut te le dire… Murmura-t-il.

- Quoi ? Répétais-je. Tu aurais dut me dire quoi ?

- Tes tatouages… Qu'elle t'a fait alors que nous étions ivres en vacances, tu t'en souviens.

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

- J'ai fait des recherches pendant ces 13années. Plus par curiosité qu'autre chose. C'est de l'ancienne magie… De la magie de protection….

- Bordel Remus ! Arrête de tourner autour du pot !

- Tes tatouages sont des protections contre les vampires. Les vampires qui boivent ton sang…

Il souffla un bon coup.

- Meurent…

**POV Mina. **

_(Jason Walker – Down)_

J'avais froid… très froid… Mes dents claquaient… C'était la première fois que je ressentais ça…

Après avoir quitté Sirius et Harry, j'avais tué deux licornes...

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça …. Pourquoi…

Je n'arrivais à stopper mes larmes. Je savais que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps encore. Je devais lui dire … lui dire au revoir… Mes paupières étaient lourdes… Mais je sais que si je les fermais…

Je marcha avec peine jusqu'au château. J'arriva jusqu'à ma chambre. Sirius dormait dans le fauteuil à côté de la fenêtre. Le sang que je lui avais pris l'avait vidé. J'alla m'installer au bureau que je n'avais jamais utilisé. Je me mis à écrire, écrire tout ce que je ne pouvais pas lui dire, leurs dire en face…

Une fois fini, je posa la lettre sur mon oreiller. J'admira l'homme qui m'avait aimé au-delà de ce que j'aurais pu imaginer… l'homme qui m'avait donné une vie, une vraie vie… l'homme que j'aime…

Cette fin ne m'étonne même pas… je n'aurais pas pu rester indéfiniment… Je peux partir la conscience tranquille… Harry est débarrassé de son horcruxe, Remus a Sirius, et Sirius s'occupera d'Harry…

Je me pencha vers l'homme de ma vie et l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres.

- Je t'aime… Murmurais-je.

Je mis une couverture sur lui et ferma la fenêtre qui, jusqu'à maintenant, avait toujours été ouverte.

J'enleva ma bague de fiançailles et la déposa sur la lettre.

Quelques larmes de sang coula sur la lettre mais je m'en moquait.

Je sortis de la chambre sans un regard en arrière. Je ne pouvais me permettre de le revoir… Je n'aurais pas pu partir…

Je pus marcher jusqu'au lac. Arrivée là, des souvenirs me revinrent. Les batailles de boules de neige, les longues discussions avec Remus, notre premier baiser, nos rendez-vous amoureux, … J'avais découvert le bonheur grâce à eux… Remus…, James…, Lily… Sirius…

J'allais malheureusement pas rejoindre James et Lily… ça serait trop beau… Je savais ce qui arrivait aux vampires… Je l'avais vu… l'Enfer…

J'avais espéré qu'avec le sang de licorne… mais soit ! Que le spectacle continu !...

J'admira le lac et le ciel dégagé. Ces milliards points lumineux se reflétant dans le lac… C'était magnifique… Quel belle vue pour son dernier soupir …

Des visages m'apparurent …

Remus…

Harry…

Albus…

Sirius…

….

Je ferma les yeux… une larme coula… Je souris … Une musique me vint à l'esprit… La vie en rose de Louis Armstrong… Notre première danse… Je ferme les yeux…

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**


	18. Chapitre 18 : La vie doit continuer…

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**Bouhhhhh ! *pleure* **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Certains personnages appartiennent à Anne Rice. Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Une famille brisée en une nuit. Que va-t-il se passer quand le soleil se lèvera ?...

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 18 : La vie doit continuer…**

**POV Remus. **

Je ne pus m'endormir cette nuit-là. J'étais inquiet… Inquiet pour Mina et surtout pour Sirius. Je ne savais pas s'il allait tenir le coup si Mina devait… disparaitre.

Vers 7h, je décida d'allé voir Sirius dans sa chambre.

- Bonjour Ariane. Dis-je au tableau.

- Bonjour … Dit-elle, d'une petite voix.

Elle semblait triste.

- Est-ce que Sirius ou Mina est là ?

- Mr Sirius est parti, il y a 5min de cela. Il était complètement bouleversé.

- Sais-tu où il est parti ?

- Non…

- Puis-je entrer ?

- Oui, allez-y.

Le portail pivota pour découvrir une chambre sans dessus-dessous.

La fenêtre était fermée. J'alla l'ouvrir et vit Sirius courir vers le lac. Pourquoi ?

Au bord du lac, tout était calme. Le soleil levant offrait un paysage magnifique. C'est là que je l'aperçue. Quelqu'un se trouvait au bord du lac, immobile. Sirius courait vers elle.

J'attendis quelques secondes et vit Sirius s'effondrer à genoux.

Je fis demi-tour et courut le plus vite possible. Une fois dans le parc, je courus vers Sirius qui hurlait des mots incompréhensibles.

J'arriva près de lui, essoufflé. Sirius s'était tut et pleurait.

- Sirius… Soufflais-je. Que…

Je me stoppa et vit la personne immobile que j'avais vu depuis la fenêtre.

C'était une statue… une statue de femme… de Mina. Tournée vers le lac, les yeux fermés, un petit sourire aux lèvres, sa main droite sur son collier… Elle semblait sereine…

Je me mis à genoux à côté de Sirius et le prit dans mes bras.

Il avait un parchemin chiffonné en main. Il me le donna. C'était l'écriture de Mina…

_Sirius,_

_Je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir. Mais il devait en être ainsi. Tu t'es surement demandé que représentait tes tatouages que je t'avais fait pendant nos dernières vacances. J'ai pratiqué un sortilège de protection contre les vampires car j'avais peur, qu'un jour, un de mes ennemis t'attaquent ou encore que je perde le contrôle de moi-même._

_L'horcruxe qui se trouvait en Harry a été détruit. Dis à Dumbledore qu'il doit chercher les autres et les détruire. J'ai confiance en vous, vous arriverez à le détruire. _

_Je t'aime Sirius. Tu as été ma vie. Là où je vais, je ne pourrais malheureusement pas te voir mais je t'interdis de faire des bêtises. Harry a besoin de toi. Vis pour lui. Vis pour moi. _

_Je veux que tu prennes soin d'Harry et de Remus. Ils ont besoin de toi. Refais ta vie, sois heureux. Je sais que c'est facile à dire mais il le faut._

_Dis à Remus et Harry que je les aime plus que tout. _

_Je t'aime, Sirius. Je t'aimerais toujours._

_Mina._

Dumbledore arriva quelque temps après. Je l'arrêta quelques mètres pour tout lui expliquer. Il était bouleversé comme nous.

Je décida d'allé prévenir Harry. Sirius, lui, resta prostré devant Mina. Harry semblait ne pas réaliser mes paroles. Il niait tout en bloc. Une fois devant la « statue », il s'effondra dans les bras de son parrain.

Mina… notre soleil avait disparu… Elle avait tout fait pour nous, elle n'avait jamais pensé à elle…

Les jours qui suivirent fut maussade. Il plut durant les 3semaines qui suivirent. Sirius n'avait pas quitté le parc depuis ces 3semaines. Désespéré.

Au bout de ces 3semaines, je ne pouvais plus le laisser comme ça.

- Sirius… Dis-je. Ça suffit. Viens, rentrons.

- Non. Elle peut se réveillé… Dit-il.

- Non, Sirius… Elle ne va pas se réveillé… Tu dois rester avec nous. Tu dois continuer pour Harry. Il a besoin de toi.

Il lui fallu du temps pour revenir parmi nous mais l'étincelle dans ses yeux étaient mortes définitivement. Il portait la bague de fiançailles de Mina autour du cou et l'admirait toutes les 5minutes. Et tous les jours, dès qu'il avait du temps libre, il allait voir Mina. S'asseyait à côté d'elle et restait là des heures durant…

En mai, Sirius reprit l'ancienne maison de ses parents et travaillait à la retapé. Ça l'occupait au moins… J'allais même l'aidé le week-end pour garder un œil sur lui. Mais même si il avait le square Grimmaurd, il revenait dormi à Poudlard, espérant qu'elle vienne le rejoindre…

A la fin de l'année, le professeur Rogue glissa par inadvertance lors d'une conversation que j'étais un loup-garou et malgré les protestations de Dumbledore, je décida de démissionné. J'avais besoin de recul, de voir d'autres paysages…

Harry avait beaucoup de mal lui aussi mais la perspective de vivre chez Sirius lui avait rendu le sourire. Sirius me proposa même d'habiter avec eux. J'accepta avec joie.

Le dernier jour, Dumbledore mit une plaque commémorative de marbre blanc au pied de Mina.

_Ici repose Minéisa, dis Mina._

_Vampire millénaire au cœur d'or_

_Amie, marraine et fiancée aimante_

_Morte en protégeant ceux qu'elle aimait _

_Le 7mars 1994_

La vie devait continuer …

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**The end… or not ? I don't know… **

**Alors ? une suite ? ou pas ? Je me tâte… **

**^(°…°)^**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Salut les ptits moldus !**_

_**Après vos reviews d'encouragement, j'ai décidé de continuer !**_

_**J'ai quelques jours de retard mais je cherchais la bonne suite.**_

_**Je ne voulais pas écrire n'importe quoi ^^**_

_**Fin voilà, voilà le lien de la suite avec son premier chapitre.**_

_**.net/s/7338047/1/Moon_of_Blood_IV**_


End file.
